


En la mira

by Voldy_pooh



Series: Bajo fuego [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett, Psychological Torture, Team five-0 angst, Torture, steve mcgarrett distress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: Danny es secuestrado casi bajo la mirada de Steve con el único propósito de ser utilizado para lastimar a cada uno de los miembros de Five-0. Un enemigo está a punto de tomar venganza contra la fuerza élite de Hawaii.





	1. El secuestro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In gun sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232472) by [Voldy_pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh)



> Hola a todos, este fic en un principio fue escrito para regresar al arte de la escritura y dos como un pequeño experimento, lo empece a publicar en ff con la premisa de que decidiría si haría de este un fic yaoi/slash o sería solo de la relación meramente fraternal,. Así que ahora que estoy aquí les daré la misma oportunidad, según los comentarios que dejen guiaremos la historia hacia un lado u otro, por el momento como estamos en punto medio, la relaciones están en blanco y en dado caso la actualizare conforme veamos que pasa.  
> Lo que si no es negociable es que haré sufrir mucho a Steve y realmente mucho a Danno, u.u lo sé, es casi un crimen hacerle eso a alguien tan adorable pero no pude evitarlo. Así que, están advertidos Danny sufrirá.
> 
> P.D. No tomé en cuenta 5 y 6 temporada porque en latinoamerica no se a transmitido y no quería arruinarle a nadie las sorpresas :3 .

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hawaii five-0 son propiedad de CBS, y solo compartimos un poco de tiempo de calidad escribiendo historias para divertir :3 

Capítulo 1

Danny Williams pudo sentir la ráfaga caliente pasar cerca de su mejilla, y el inconfundible sonido de la bala al pasar, se había quedado quieto ante esa verdad mientras la voz distorsionada en el celular decía claramente

─Sí no sigue al pie de la letra mis órdenes detective, la siguiente será en la cabeza de su compañero─

Sus ojos vagaron por el piso, y ahí estaba la prueba, el lugar donde la bala había impactado; no era un juego, era real y estaban amenazando a Steve.

El SEAL se detuvo al notar que su compañero no lo había alcanzado junto a auto, se había girado viendo a su compañero de manera exasperada, esperando una explicación por la tardanza. La voz en el teléfono volvía a escucharse

─Dile a tu compañero que se te ha olvidado algo y que debes regresar, debes ser convincente si no quieres que su cerebro quede esparcido por toda la acera. Escucha con atención, regresa a interior del edificio y sal por la puerta trasera. Si tardas más de tres minutos, despídete de tu amigo Steve─

El rubio estaba furioso y preocupado, sus manos se movieron nerviosas por un momento antes de que su cerebro terminará de procesar las opciones que tenía para salir de esa situación, pero sin referencias de donde estaba el tirador, tenía pocas alternativas, se giro a ver a su compañero mientras aún mantenía el celular en su oído

─Se me olvido algo Steven, ahora vuelvo─

Con paso rápido regresó al edificio, siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado, vio a Steve antes de desaparecer por las puertas y se apresuró a ir por una de las puertas traseras hasta salir a la calle, miró hacía todos lados sin ver algo sospechoso

─Muy bien maldito bastardo ya hice lo que querías, ¿ahora qué? ─  
─No desesperé detective. Hasta ahora ha hecho todo bien, y por su buen comportamiento tu compañero está a salvo por el momento─

El rubio estaba por responder cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello, solo pudo girarse para ver a un hombre con una gorra negra, su vista se nublo antes de ser arrastrado a una camioneta de carga que se encontraba cerca, estaba completamente noqueado cuando la puerta se cerró y el vehículo se alejó tranquilamente por la calle sin que nadie sospechara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Steve estaba inquieto frente al edificio, había algo que lo molestaba, tal vez la forma en que Danny había dicho su nombre o la forma en que se fue. Había estado esperando con la puerta del camaro abierto, así que la cerró y se encamino de regreso; tan pronto entró a la oficina busco a su compañero encontrándose solo con el asiático

─ ¿Dónde está Danny? ─ pregunto Steve con mirada algo molesta, Chin contestó extrañado  
─ Se supone que estaba contigo, no ha regresado aquí─  
Steve saco su teléfono y marcó el número de Danny, lo oyó sonar una y otra vez hasta que el buzón entró, repitió la acción una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta.  
Kono entró unos momentos después, en la mano llevaba el celular de Danny

─ ¿Dónde está Danny?, tiró su celular en la parte trasera del edificio, uno de limpieza lo encontró─

En ese momento Steve supo que algo había pasado, su presentimiento no estaba tan equivocado y debía haber confiado en sus instintos desde un principio, no le dio tiempo dar ninguna orden; la pantalla principal de su sistema se puso en negro, un segundo después una fotografía de Danny sonriendo apareció seguido del mensaje “¿dónde está el detective Sargento Daniel Williams?”


	2. Empieza la busqueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve empieza la búsqueda de Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> segundo capítulo y la pregunta sigue en el aire  
> ¿amor fraternal o McDanno?

Steve McGarrett sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al comprender que su compañero había sido tomado justo frente a él. Siempre estuvo pendiente de su equipo durante las operaciones que había liderado; pero perder a uno de ellos frente a sus propios ojos es una sensación que nunca pensó tener. Le tomó un par de segundos procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pero era un SEAL condecorado y debía moverse no podía permitir que su mente se nublara, su prioridad es encontrar al hombre con quien había llegado a tener una relación mucho más profunda que una simple amistad, es algo que no podía perder.

El comandante de cinco -0 se irguió al tomar aire y empezó a reorganizar su cabeza al tiempo que organizaba a su equipo, el tiempo era esencial en esto, así que con voz firme empezó a dar ordenes

─Chin, busca en todas las cámaras de vigilancia de los alrededores, todo ocurrió hace menos de 10 minutos, debemos poder encontrarlos rápido. Kono, ve con Rachel y asegúrate que ella, Grace y Charlie se encuentren bien, lleva oficiales encubiertos y que los mantengan bajo vigilancia para que estén seguros, aún no le menciones que Danny las circunstancias de su desaparición, llama a Lou para que procese el frente del palacio y la puerta trasera con ayuda del HPD─

─En seguida─ contestó Chin mientras se sumergía en las imágenes que podía conseguir desde la consola de la computadora de Five-0 y su prima salía corriendo a toda prisa para encargarse de la ex de Danny y de sus hijos, tenían que protegerlos a cualquier costo, todo por el bien de su compañero.

La siguiente hora paso lentamente para todos los miembros de la fuerza especial, todo era un rompecabezas sin sentido, lo que estaban seguros es que había sido muy bien planeado, aunque las dos preguntas más importantes seguían en el aire, ¿Por qué Danny? Y ¿Quién?

Chin, Steve y Lou fueron los primeros en reunirse alrededor de la gran pantalla, fue el asiático el que empezó a relatar lo que había encontrado.

─Estuve viendo las grabaciones de las cámaras, quien quiera que hiciera esto esperaba que lo viéramos porque todos los involucrados usaban mascaras negras, seguramente hechas con algún tipo de plástico, para evitar que usemos el programa de reconocimiento facial. – puso el video en una de las pantallas superiores en donde se veía a Danny detenerse abruptamente antes de regresar al interior del edificio ─ A las 12:10 Steve y Danny salieron por la puerta frontal en dirección al camaro, a medio camino Danny tomo su celular y contesto, se detuvo completamente y miró al suelo antes de mirar a Steve y dar la vuelta para regresar al interior del edificio─ cambio el video al de la salida trasera del edificio─ dos minutos después Danny llego a la puerta trasera, un hombre se acercó a su espalda y fue inyectado con algo, una camioneta blanca se acercó dos segundos después y subieron a Danny completamente noqueado a la parte trasera, y desapareció de la cámara por la izquierda. La camioneta no tenía marcas visibles, ni placas ni nada que nos pueda ayudar a identificarla, el hombre que se acercó, no llevaba mascara, pero se cubría todo el tiempo con la gorra. ─

Chin movió algunas imágenes e hizo algunos acercamientos ─ los que manejan la camioneta se ven desde otra cámara, pero todos ellos llevaban esas mascaras negras, no sabemos que usaron para obligar a Danny a regresar, pero suponemos que tiene que ver con el hecho de que mirara hacia abajo─

Lou tomo su turno para hablar ─Supongo que lo que vio Danny fue esto ─ una imagen de un pequeño cráter en el suelo ─ eso es un agujero de bala, encontraron algunos fragmentos, pero aún no sabemos de qué tipo de arma es─

Steven se tomó un momento y luego hizo retroceder la filmación y vio con atención el lenguaje corporal de su compañero, pudo ver la bala golpear el suelo y tuvo la certeza de saber cómo coaccionaron a su amigo.

─Lou hagan una búsqueda en los techos de los edificios en un radio de 600 metros, busquen casquillos de una M110, el tiro que hicieron fue una advertencia─

El policía de Chicago salió de inmediato, debían moverse rápido cada minuto que pasaba, es un minuto en que no sabían en que situación estaba el rubio.

─Steve… esto no fue hecho por un amateur, el que se infiltro en nuestro sistema sabía lo que hacía, no dejo ningún rastro, la camioneta es tan común que hemos recibido decenas de pistas falsas, nuestra única pista sería si encontramos algo con respecto a la bala o el rifle y si alguien vio al tirador─

Steve observaba todo con los brazos cruzados, de no hacerlo así sabrían que estaba desesperado por encontrar a su compañero, pero sabía claramente que salir a la calle en este momento era inútil, su única esperanza radicaba en encontrar pistas.

Otra vez la pantalla se vuelve negra y otra imagen de Danny ahora con Grace aparece en la pantalla y otra pregunta aparece lentamente "¿Quién le dirá a Grace la verdad, tal vez el tío Steve?"

Steve y Chin ven como la imagen se disuelve lentamente hasta que un video aparece y se puede ver a Daniel Williams sentado en una silla con las muñecas atadas a sus espaldas, moviéndose erráticamente y tratando de articular palabra. La imagen se disuelve nuevamente y una nueva pregunta aparece "¿Lo extraña ya, comandante McGarrett?"


	3. Las primeras pistas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny despierta para darse cuenta de su situación, mientras cinco -0 empieza una búsqueda desesperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 3 y gracias tumblr, el fic ira a los brazos de McDanno :3

CAPITULO 3.  
Danny sentía un punzante dolor de cabeza, tenía frío, abrió los ojos y todo se veía borroso; parpadeo varias veces intentando enfocar su entorno sin mucho éxito. Cerró sus ojos por varios segundos antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Sus parpados se abrieron de nuevo, tardó unos segundos antes de lograr enfocar, se sentía desorientado y sediento, fue cuando notó la tela que estaba en su boca, vagamente recordaba en que momento había sido amordazado; en su experiencia, su costumbre de hablar cuando estaba tenso o molesto podía ser la razón por la cual ahora estaba en esa posición y sin poder articular palabra.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y suspiro, buscó en su memoria tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber salido por la puerta trasera, el dolor punzante, muchas manos sobre él, voces, después oscuridad y después nada. Su mente trataba de buscar algo que le sirviera de pista para saber quiénes se lo habían llevado, pero no había nada familiar, todo era extraño, nada que pudiera ser útil.

Trato de moverse, su espalda, sus brazos y su cuello mandaron una señal de dolor tan pronto los tensó, sus muñecas ardían a causa de las ataduras y estaban entumidas, empezó a mover sus dedos tratando de que la sangre circulara y el malestar pasara.

Después de unos minutos su vista estaba lo suficientemente estable para ver sus alrededores; era una habitación pintada de un gris claro de aproximadamente 6x6, no había ventanas ni puertas, o por lo menos no podía verlas. El cuarto estaba completamente en silencio, demasiado silencio para gusto de Danny y eso crispaba sus nervios en especial porque no podía romper él mismo el silencio; sus sentidos de detective le decían que, si eso era posible, seguramente era un espacio a prueba de ruidos, por lo que no importaba lo que hiciera nadie lo oiría. Giró su cabeza intentando ver a sus espaldas, pero no pudo ver nada, seguramente la salida estaba en ese lugar.

Se impulsó hacía arriba con la idea de mover la silla, pero fue completamente inútil, o era muy pesada o estaba fijada al suelo; no importaba, su frustración había llegado al máximo y empezó a luchar desesperadamente, no se detuvo hasta que el dolor de sus muñecas era demasiado y fue obligado a quedarse quieto, aunque su respiración estaba acelerada. Debía ser paciente, si alguien podía encontrarlo y sacarlo de ahí era Steve, el SEAL no se detendría hasta llevarlo a salvo a casa.

 

Lou y Kono llegaron al cuartel de cinco-0 llevando una caja una laptop y una mira electrónica en las manos, Steve se acercó de inmediato a ellos para ver aquello. Dejaron las cosas en la mesa central. El asiático se acercó para tomarlas y empezar a revisarlas punto por punto mientras el policía de Chicago empezaba a hablar

─La encontramos en el techo de un edificio a unos 650 metros de aquí, tenía un tiro perfecto para cualquier parte del cuartel, estaba completamente despejado a donde se encontraba Danny cuando contestó el teléfono. Todo estaba automatizado, nadie vio nada sospechoso ni ayer ni hoy. Pero este equipo es muy sofisticado, pudieron haberlo dejado días antes del ataque, esperando el momento perfecto. ─

Steve trataba de procesar este nuevo descubrimiento, su amigo, su compañero, su Danny, había estado siendo vigilado desde hace varios días; y eso le hacía comprender que los secuestradores eran mucho más hábiles y experimentados de lo que había pensado en un principio, eran profesionales La voz de Chin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

─La computadora tiene un avanzado programa de vigilancia, incluye un sistema de reconocimiento facial y también controla la mira del rifle; analizaba a cada una de las personas que entraba o salía de aquí, enviaba una señal a algún lugar cercano y recibía órdenes del mismo lugar. Esperaban hasta tener el momento perfecto para activar el rifle y disparar. Nos estaban vigilando de cerca─

─Han estado cerca de nosotros y no lo hemos notado, debemos revisar todas las grabaciones de un par de semanas atrás, posiblemente aparezcan en alguna de ellas ─ dijo Steve, el asiático retomo la conversación ─ Steve, este programa es demasiado sofisticado, podía tomar decisiones según lo que el perpetrador quería. El programa primario indica que no debía lastimar a Danny, sólo disparar cerca de él; pero… el programa secundario era para que te disparara en la cabeza Steve ─

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Kono se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de no perder el control, Steve se cruzó de brazos tratando de controlar su propio estremecimiento.

─El tiro que detuvo a Danny era una advertencia, para que supiera que hablaban en serio─ el SEAL apretaba su puño furioso, sabía que el rubio jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño ─ Me utilizaron para coaccionar a Danny─


	4. El secuestrador y sus demandas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los secuestradores aparecen y Steve Mcgarrett empieza a descubrir que Danno significa más para él de lo que pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo para este pequeño fic. Me divierto con este en particular porque este viene con una pequeña variación para convertirlo en un McDanno, mientras que tengo otra versión que es solo Bromance. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y nuevamente gracias por leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS

Steve McGarrett parecía un león enjaulado, el haber atacado y secuestrado a uno de los miembros de su equipo era demasiado, pero el no tener ninguna pista sobre el paradero de su compañero o de los que planearon esto, era más de lo que su paciencia podía tolerar, sin contar la angustia de estar lejos de él, algo que no sabía que existía hasta este momento en que no estaba a su lado.

 

El tiempo parecía pasar demasiado lento y el equipo empezaba a frustrarse ante la falta de avance; la policía de Hawaii estaba en las calles tratando de encontrar alguna pista o testigo que hubiera presenciado el secuestro. Pero era como lanzar un tiro al aire esperando que algún ave se cruzara en esa trayectoria. Todo el equipo permanecía en silencio, se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de la computadora viendo todo lo que habían reunido sin encontrarle pies ni cabeza, Steve se paseaba de un lado a otro, sus pisadas es lo único que rompía el silencio hasta que completamente fuera de sí, lanzó una silla que tenía cerca contra la pared haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Todos lo vieron sin saber que hacer o decir, ellos se sentían igual, pero él era su líder y quien debía darles la guía en esta situación, y que el estuviera tan perdido como ellos era algo que les costaba aceptar, después de todo como Danny decía, Steve era un super SEAL capaz de hacer lo que sea. Fue una voz firme la que puso fin a la tensión que sentían todos los presentes

─ Mantente firme soldado─

Eso fue suficiente para que Steve se irguiera y recuperara algo de su calma habitual, Joe se acercó a todos notando claramente que algo sucedía, se inclinó ante la mesa de la computadora mientras preguntaba

─ ¿Qué sucede Steve? ─

─Alguien se llevó a Danny y nada tiene sentido Joe─

Steve hizo una seña para que todos enseñaran lo que tenían al recién llegado; el militar las revisó una por una, con detenimiento, con una mirada nueva que le permitía ver cosas que tal vez pudieran haber omitido. Joe tardó varios minutos antes de empezar a hablar a los del equipo.

─Steve todo esto es muy sofisticado, esto va más allá de solo un secuestro. Inteligencia naval ha estado haciendo pruebas en un software para controlar ataques a larga distancia, con el propósito de ser capaz de discriminar objetivos y minimizar las bajas. Este aparato es más sofisticado de lo que he visto en los prototipos entregados a los militares, y las adaptaciones al rifle son profesionales, quien haya hecho esto no solo sabe de manejo de computadoras sino también tiene amplio conocimiento de balística y armamento; esto es más sofisticado de lo que he visto hasta ahora, tal vez sea hora de llamar al amigo hacker de Danny─

Kono y su primo intercambiaron miradas, ella simplemente salió del cuartel lista para ir en busca de Toast, no había tiempo que perder. Steve miró a Joe, en sus ojos podía verse la angustia y la buscando el apoyo de su comandante, quien vio algo más en la mirada de su pupilo.

─Hay que enfocarnos Steve, que otra cosa han hecho estos secuestradores que no me han dicho─

Joe esperaba una respuesta cuando las pantallas nuevamente fueron bloqueadas por la transmisión de los secuestradores. La imagen de Danny apareció, seguía en el mismo cuarto, sus muñecas atadas a la espalda, amordazado e inconsciente; su cabeza se inclinaba sobre su pecho. Esta imagen hizo que el SEAL sintiera un nudo en el estómago, y que su pecho se oprimiera; ver al rubio en esa posición hizo que por un momento solo pensará lo peor; fue el fuerte agarre de Joe en su antebrazo que le hizo recuperar el sentido y vio al resto del equipo para moverse y tratar de descubrir algo de la imagen que se les mostraba.

Esperaban ver otro mensaje en pantalla, en cambio obtuvieron una voz mecánica, seguramente creada a través de una computadora

_“Cinco cero, la fuerza de elite de Hawaii, parece que todos ya están presentes, incluso el comandante Joe White está presente. Steve McGarrett, te preguntas porque he escogido a un policía de New Jersey para este pequeño juego cuando cualquiera de tu equipo podría ser un mejor objetivo, incluso usted comandante. Sin embargo, la idea es causar el mayor daño a cada uno de ustedes, ¿Qué tanto aprecian en verdad al detective Danny Williams?, yo lo sé y es por eso que ahora está aquí conmigo.”_

La cámara se movió sobre Danny, haciendo un acercamiento extremo a su rostro donde se puede ver claramente que respira pausadamente, posiblemente sedado para poder ser controlado con más facilidad, Joe y Steve sabían que el que estuviera en ese estado no auguraba nada bueno, significaba que aún planeaban algo más para él. La voz se oyó nuevamente

_“Es hora de jugar Comandante Mc Garrett, les daremos tiempo para que se preparen, cuando regresemos, todo estará listo para comenzar la partida, tenga listos a todos sus jugadores”_

La pantalla regresó a la normalidad después de mostrar una última imagen de Danny completamente apacible ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Joe pudo ver la furia reflejarse en Steve, podía ver y sentir cada fibra del cuerpo de su pupilo arder y consumirse en el deseo de atrapar a los que tenían a su compañero, sus ojos color avellana reflejaban algo que Joe nunca había visto.

─ Esos malditos no se escaparán Joe, juro que los atraparé y los haré pagar ─


	5. El juego perverso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los secuestradores empiezan un juego perverso para torturar a Danny y a los miembros de 5-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando leyendo el fic, como yo disfruto escribirlo. Gracias por los comentarios y todo el apoyo que le dan. Gracias <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawai five-0 no me pertenece solo me gusta jugar con ellos un rato :3

Capítulo 5

Los dedos de Toast se movían con rapidez sobre el teclado, cientos de líneas de código llenaban y se desplazaban por la pantalla con fondo oscuro; números, palabras extrañas, cosas que los miembros de 5-0 no comprendían en absoluto

—Dude, esto es grande, el que esté haciendo esto es más que un novato y está en todos lados, no había visto algo así antes, esto será toda una aventura—

El hacker se llevó a la boca la paleta de dulce que había sostenido entre los dedos mientras hablaba, y segundos después estaba inmerso de nuevo en ese mar de números y letras que parecían tener vida propia en la pantalla de su laptop, en ciertos momentos fruncía el ceño y tecleaba más rápido.

Todos observaban con ciertas expectativas al joven que no alejaba su mirada de la pantalla, mientras tanto Steve seguía moviéndose ansioso por toda la oficina; sin pistas tangibles por el momento, Toast era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para encontrar a Danny.

Chin acababa de colgar el teléfono y su rostro reflejaba frustración, Joe y Steve lo vieron fijamente dando a entender que dijera lo que había descubierto de inmediato

—La HPD acaba de encontrar la van que usaron para secuestrar a Danny, fue robada de un estacionamiento de flotillas al norte de Oahu, no habían notado la perdida de la van hasta que la policía investigó el número de serie; fue abandonada en un auto lavado, está limpia de punta a punta, no hay ni una sola pista. Los empleados no prestaron atención al dueño, solo dicen que era un hombre de mediana edad y estatura media; un hombre demasiado común para ser recordado con detalle—

El asiático suspiro ante la falta de pistas, pero fue Steve quien se hizo notar al golpear la mesa con frustración, todos fueron sorprendidos por esa acción, Toast perdió la concentración por un segundo, pero al ver al SEAL regreso al trabajo sin perder más tiempo, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era sufrir la furia de Steve McGarrett.

La pantalla principal se fue a negro de nuevo; Steve apretó los puños, Joe se acercó a su pupilo para asegurarse de mantenerlo centrado; el resto veía aprensivos a lo que pudiera aparecer en aquella pantalla. 

La voz fría y metálica salió de los altavoces nuevamente llenando el cuarto con ese sonido artificial, estaban cubriendo muy bien sus bases para que no pudieran descubrir si era hombre o mujer quien estaba del otro lado.

—Comandante McGarrett, ¿está listo para jugar? —

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de Danny sobre una mesa metálica, estaba amarrado de sus muñecas y tobillos, sus zapatos habían sido removidos, estaba amordazado, y se notaba que peleaba contra su cautiverio. Todos observaban impotentes esa imagen, pero el más afectado era Steve, su pecho dolió al ver a su Danno así; solo la mano de Joe lo mantenía en su lugar, debían mantenerse enfocados para poder ayudar a Danny.

Toast había notado la aparición de la imagen, pero en lugar de enfocarse en el prisionero sus esfuerzos se enfocaron en tratar de localizar el lugar de la transmisión. Sus dedos se movían de forma fluida por todo el teclado mientras se podían oír el sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas a gran velocidad.

—Es hora del show comandante McGarrett, vamos a jugar, ¿Qué tanto afecto le tiene al detective Williams? — dijo la voz sin vida, mientras la figura de un hombre de negro aparecía al lado de Danny, la cámara no permitía saber de dónde había salido, incluso un detalle como la puerta podría haber ayudado a tener una pista del lugar donde lo tenían, así que los secuestradores estaban jugando a lo seguro. El hombre de negro estaba completamente cubierto, guantes, pasamontañas, lentes; lo necesario para no dejar ni un solo milímetro de piel visible. Cada detalle parecía haber sido planeado con mucho cuidado para no dejar ninguna pista a los miembros de la fuerza.

El hombre encapuchado se acercó a Danny y de manera cuidadosa empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su prisionero, de no ser por la situación es sí, parecería un acto de cariño; sin embargo, bajo las circunstancias, no deparaba nada bueno para el detective.

Cada botón fue liberado hasta lograr que la camisa se abriera completamente, la tela cayendo a los lados dejaron expuestos los pectorales del hombre; bien formados, con músculos fuertes y cubiertos por una capa suave de vellos dorados; mismos que fueron suavemente recorridos por aquella mano enguantada. Steve sintió furia por esa imagen, los demás estaban también al borde, tratando de comprender que es lo que veían. Danny por su parte peleaba con todo lo que tenía para evitar que esas manos siguieran tocándolo, pero atado como estaba, su pelea era inútil.

—Estas son las reglas mis queridos amigos, les haré unas preguntas y si la respuesta me complace su compañero no sufrirá daño alguno, cada uno de ustedes será interrogado y si su compañero sobrevive después de que todos hayan respondido, lo dejaré ir. Espero que disfruten el juego tanto como yo—

El teléfono sonó, Chin fue a contestar solo para quedar sorprendido ante lo que oyó, con rapidez transfirió la llamada al altavoz, la misma voz metálica y fría se oyó aún más cercana

—Oficial Kalakahua, la más joven del equipo de cinco cero, la pasaste mal por la fama que fue puesta injustamente a tu primo por un crimen que no cometió. Danny se quedó impresionado la primera vez que te vio y cuando te enfrentaste a Sang Min estaba realmente preocupado por tu seguridad. Dime Kono Kalakahua, ¿Qué tanto te importa el Detective Williams? —

La asiática dio un paso atrás antes de contestar, su voz era insegura —Danny es familia, Ohana, tenemos que protegernos unos a otros—

Silencio, un silencio que caía como plomo sobre ellos, Joe tomo con firmeza el hombro de Steve al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el hombre de negro había empezado a moverse, estaba cerca de Danny y vieron con horror que sostenía un bisturí en sus manos y con un movimiento rápido hizo un corte limpio sobre la línea de su abdomen, no demasiado profundo pero suficiente para que la sangre empezara a fluir lentamente, solo marcando la línea de la herida.

Kono grito —Detente, que haces, dijiste que si contestábamos no le harías daño—

—Dije que no lo haría, sí me complacía la respuesta, pero tu respuesta no lo hace Kono querida, siempre hay un subtexto y más cuando se refiere a un hombre como Danny Williams, es como un miembro de tu familia, pero…—

El hombre de negro delineaba el corte que acababa de hacer y parecía buscar un punto en específico, cuando lo encontró simplemente hundió el bisturí hasta que la hoja estaba completamente dentro del rubio que se movía respondiendo al dolor que le era causado

—pero… a veces siento que no es de confiar por las cosas que dice, que… no puede aceptarnos porque espera volver a su antigua vida y a veces lo odio por eso— la voz de la mujer se quebraba y lágrimas cruzaban por sus mejillas, su primo se acercó a ella para tomarla en brazos, sabiendo que esto afectaban a todos. Si no fuera por Joe, Steve habría dejado que toda su frustración y furia saliera sin restricción, pero el mayor siendo más experimentado sabía que debían observar todo con detenimiento, y sin emoción si querían ayudar a Danny.

El verdugo saco el bisturí del cuerpo del detective, un delgado hilo de sangre empezó a correr por el costado de su cuerpo manchando la camisa. La respiración del rubio era agitada, pero parecía que el dolor que sintió antes estaba disminuyendo poco a poco y la herida no parecía ser mortal.

—Bien oficial Kalakahua, dejemos descansar a su estimado amigo, la siguiente vez será el oficial Kelly quien tendrá la vida de su amigo en sus manos, y empiece a prepararse comandante McGarret usted es quien cerrará con broche de oro, en sus manos estará la vida de su compañero. —

La pantalla se fue a negro y el click de la llamada cortada se oyó con claridad en el altavoz, luego recuperaron su sistema; Steve temblaba de pies a cabeza, cada musculo de su cuerpo dolía por la fuerza que lo mantenía quieto, cuando Joe lo libero salió de la oficina como una estampida, necesitaba tomar aire o podría hacer algo que lo hiciera arrepentirse después.

Nadie dijo nada, Kono seguía en brazos de su primo tratando de controlarse, Joe y Lou simplemente cambiaron su atención a las pistas y lo que Toast hacía tan desconectado de todo lo demás, hasta que se dejó caer en la silla y sacó la paleta de su boca

—Dude, esto es más grande de lo que pensé, lo perseguí por todo el mundo y cuando estaba por alcanzarlo detuvo la conexión, man, necesitaré ayuda para poder encontrarlo—

Joe se acercó al hacker

—¿qué es lo que puedes decirnos? — 

—Esto fue planeado con mucho tiempo, me ha dejado muy impresionado, y no hay una firma concreta o si la hay la ha escondido muy bien, no puedo encontrar quien está tras de esto— Toast cerró su laptop y lanzó un gran suspiro — iré a buscar ayuda Men, trataré de que sea rápido, pero puede tomarnos horas—

—Lou es mejor que vayas con él — dijo el ex miembro de la naval —si necesita algo es mejor que esté alguien de la fuerza cerca, has lo mejor que puedas muchacho— Joe había calculado los riesgos, el policía de Chicago es quien era menos cercano al rubio y suponía que si alguien los observaba era mejor sacar a su mejor carta del cuartel general y que no estuviera bajo la presión de un SEAL ansioso. Lou y Toast salieron de las oficinas antes de que Steve regresara, Chin y Kono estaban profundamente afectados por lo que habían visto y agradecían que aquel video no tuviera sonido alguno.

Steve regresó después de algunos minutos era obvio que había batallado con algo para sacar toda la frustración que tenía encima, uno de sus puños mostraba señales de enrojecimiento

—¿Dónde está Lou y Toast? — dijo con frustración su excomandante se apresuró a hablar —Necesitaban apoyo que aquí no pueden conseguir aquí —

Steve se mostró aún más descontrolado por la ausencia de los dos hombres —Maldición Joe, no tenemos pistas, Topas es nuestro mejor tiro, todo lo que vimos, no sirve de nada, no hay pistas todo fue cubierto—

Joe se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro

—Estas equivocado Steve, el que no haya nada que nos dé una pista es una pista en sí, pero necesitamos que estés enfocado porque esto se pondrá peor antes de mejorar, pero los haremos pagar por lo que le han hecho a esta familia—

Los puños de Steve se cerraron con fuerza, podría haberse perdido en su desesperación, pero esta vez la guía la dejaba sobre los hombros de su ex oficial superior, porque el ver a su compañero en manos de un enfermo estaban nublando completamente su juicio, no podía soportar que lo hubieran tocado de aquella manera. Ahora se daba cuenta que los sentimientos por Danny eran más profundos de lo que creía, cuando el rubio estuviera a salvo con él, se encargaría de descifrar estos sentimientos.


	6. Usando a tus amigos para dañarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El juego del secuestrador es aun más aterrador cuando usa las palabras del teniente Kelly para lastimar a Danny

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un par de semanas locas por haber entrado en GISHWHES, que es una búsqueda del tesoro por Misha Collins, actor de Supernatural para reunir fondos para caridad, un pequeño retraso, pero no he olvidado la historia, si quieren divertirse un poco busquen GISHWHES en youtube o internet para que se diviertan con todo lo que paso, mientras espero que les guste el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 no me pertenece :3.

Capítulo 6

Kono Kalakahua como oficial de policía era hábil y competente, pero el entrenamiento en la academia no la había preparado para enfrentar a un sádico como el que ahora jugaba con sus emociones; se sentía perdida al no saber cómo manejar la culpa, sentirse responsable de lo que le habían hecho a Danny, ver la sangre de su compañero correr a causa de sus palabras era demasiado perturbadora.

Steve por su parte no podía estar quieto, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, observando por momentos la oficina vacía de su compañero, provocando que su frustración creciera aún más al no tener una pista que le permita encontrarlo. Como hombre de acción, la incapacidad de hacer algo lo estaba matando lentamente. Puede comprender que es inútil tratar de perseguir fantasmas por todo Oahu, pero eso no lo hace más fácil de soportar, su única esperanza esta puesta en Toast.

La pantalla vuelve a carecer de color, la temida apariencia que precede a la aparición de su compañero prisionero, todos los presentes se tensan ante la sensación de la inminencia de lo que vendrá.

Danny estaba inmóvil sobre la mesa, su respiración parecía pausada, sus parpados estaban cerrados con fuerza como si estuviera concentrándose en algo y el sudor se resbalaba de su frente, De la herida aún se desprendían algunas gotas de sangre, y corrían al lado de algunas que ya estaban secas y caían en la camisa abierta creando una pequeña mancha carmesí en la tela.

El hombre de negro no estaba a la vista, pero no tardó en aparecer; su caminar pausado proporcionaba una imagen perturbadora, su serenidad contrastaba con lo sádico de sus métodos. Sus manos se levantan de sus costados para posarse sobre el pecho del detective, él prisionero se sobresalta ante el contacto, pero no abre los ojos. Aquellas manos enguantadas recorren los pectorales del rubio, evidentemente fascinadas por el vello ensortijado que cubre aquella piel pálida; lo hace con dulzura, es una imagen bizarra en conjunto. El ex detective de Jersey trataba de rebelarse ante el asqueroso contacto, pero sus ataduras le impedían alejarse de aquellas viciosas manos.

Tratar de entender sus intenciones con ese acto innecesario, pero esas manos bajan aún más hasta la cintura del detective y continúan su camino delineando descaradamente su muslo derecho hasta el tobillo. Es entonces que el hombre enmascarado saca unas tijeras de entre sus ropas y empieza a cortar la tela del pantalón de Danny, hace un corte largo dese el tobillo hasta la cintura y repite la misma acción en la otra pierna, quita la prenda con facilidad, al igual que el resto de su ropa, dejando al hombre solo con el bóxer, y que su piel quede en contacto con el frío metal.

Ser tocado de esa manera seguramente estaba perturbando al detective, las cosas que pueden implicar esas acciones van desde la simple humillación hasta actos que van más allá de lo perverso. Una tortura que podría destruir a cualquier hombre no importando que tan fuerte sea.

Steve cierra su puño adolorido, la sangre le hierve, la impotencia lo mantiene quiero en su sitio; pero lo que observa le hace pensar en las múltiples maneras en que podría cortar las manos de ese bastardo o romperlas en miles de pedazos para que nunca pueda lastimar a nadie más, eso si es que queda vivo después de lo que quiere hacerle. Joe observa la escena fríamente, asimilando cada movimiento, buscando respuesta, pistas, no puede dejar que sus emociones nublen su juicio y se pierda algo en el remolino de emociones. Todos esperan la fatídica llamada que iniciará la tortura de nuevo.

El hombre de negro gira alrededor de la mesa de acero donde tiene atado al otro hombre, está esperando algo, aunque por momentos toca con descaro a su prisionero.

Daniel abre sus ojos en los que se refleja el asco que le causan aquellas caricias, trata de controlar su respiración, pero las acciones de su captor solo aumentan su frustración y ansiedad que ahora llega a nuevas alturas. Algo que no pasa desapercibido para sus compañeros que observan impotente y horrorizados; pero pueden ver su lucha y eso los motivaba a seguir luchando hasta encontrarlo. Steve tenía que encontrar a su mejor amigo y rescatarlo de las garras de esos degenerados.

El sonido del teléfono los sobresalto a todos aun cuando la esperaban; la voz metálica que empezaban a odiar se oyó al otro lado de la línea  
—Listos para la segunda ronda damas y caballeros, es el turno del oficial Kelly, quería que Lou Grover compartiera este glorioso momento, pero al parecer tenían alguna tarea irrelevante para él, supongo que desean mantenerlo lejos de su preciada y unida familia, y también dudo que sienta alguna simpatía por su amado Danny—

Joe miró a Steve, el ex Marín parecía haber encontrado algo en esas palabras que parecía importante, pero que prefería esperar a que la llamada terminara antes de poder explicarlo. El SEAL miró a su excomandante y se mordió el labio para no decir algo que los pusiera en desventaja. Chin Ho por su parte estaba tenso esperando lo peor, su prima había logrado mantener la compostura aun con lo que había pasado. El secuestrador se sentía seguro y arrogante.

—Tienes un gran respeto por Danny Williams, lo empezaste admirar cuando le mostró lealtad a Meka Hanamoa. Sin embargo, en un principio sentías antipatía por el Haole; entraste a 5-0 por la lealtad que le tenías a John McGarrett; pero a este hombre del continente no le tenías ninguna consideración. Esperabas que Steve se deshiciera de él en la primera semana. No podías comprender porque lo quería a su lado. Tu admirabas a John y hubiera sido un honor ser el segundo al mando de su hijo, pero él te tomó como tercera opción, algo para pensar—

El asiático trataba de mantenerse calmado pero la incertidumbre de lo que los secuestradores pudieran hacer, sus nervios se crispaban. Trato de responder calmadamente

—Siempre he respetado a Danny, es un gran policía y lo ha demostrado más de una vez, siempre ha tenido mi respeto y admiración —

—¡MENTIRA! — grito la voz en el teléfono al tiempo que el hombre de negro se detuvo y levanto su mano mostrando las tijeras para después dejarla caer con fuerza sobre el muslo derecho del rubio, una y otra vez, evitando por poco su vena femoral. El cuerpo del detective reacciona ante el dolor tensándose al tiempo que su respiración se acelera tratando de controlar el dolor.

—Oficial Kelly, ¿Dudabas de la decisión de tu superior cuando escogió a Williams porque lo considerabas indigno? — 

Kono cubrió su boca al tratar de reprimir su grito de sorpresa mientras su primo trataba de mantenerse firme ante lo que acababa de presenciar antes de contestar

—Si… Danny no parecía competente, no entendía nada acerca de la isla y su gente y de lo importante que son las tradiciones para nosotros, al principio lo odiaba—

Steve no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, aun cuando sabía que lo hacía para evitarle más dolor a su compañero; pero empezó a comprender que esto no era solo para lastimar a Danny, era para lastimar a todos en 5-0, estaban tratando de destruir a su Ohana.

El hombre enmascarado saco las tijeras lentamente de la última herida que había hecho en la pierna de su prisionero

—Aún no aprendimos las reglas, caballeros, pero Joe White es bueno para seguir las reglas, o la mayoría de las veces al menos—

Joe se mantenía estoico y atento a lo que pasaba en la pantalla y lo que oía en el teléfono, frunció el ceño cuando vio al hombre de negro y desaparecer para regresar con un cuchillo de caza. El verdugo fue al otro lado de la mesa donde mantenía a su víctima y con su mano libre recorrió el muslo sano de su víctima, lentamente empezó a hacer cortes paralelos uno tras otro, su extensión podía verse cuando el color carmesí aparecía contrastando con la piel clara.

—¿Qué piensas del detective Joe? — dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

—Pienso que no está al nivel del resto del equipo, tiene una personalidad irritante, una actitud que es apenas soportable y nunca le habría confiado nada, no lo creo capaz de cumplir una orden y, por lo tanto, es una carga para este equipo—

Hubo un largo silencio, el hombre de negro se detuvo de golpe y lanzó el cuchillo al otro lado de la habitación, después se acerca al oído del prisionero y se mantuvo ahí por unos segundos antes de que la voz se oyera en el teléfono nuevamente

—No me decepcionas Joe… Steve— la última palabra parecía haber sido arrastrada a propósito —tu eres el último en jugar, seguramente la inactividad no es lo tuyo, pero pronto tendrás mucho que hacer— la llamada se cortó, la imagen de Danny desapareció.

Chin se alejó de su comandante seguido por su prima y ambos entraron a la oficina del mayor y se dejaron caer en las sillas visiblemente afectados por lo que estaba pasando. Joe habló antes que Steve pudiera decir algo 

—Sólo seguí sus reglas Steve, era lo mejor para Danny—

—¿Realmente piensas eso de él? — Steve sonaba herido y un poco decepcionado —En parte, al principio, somos marines y creía que no tenía el entrenamiento, pero él ha demostrado que es más que competente, pero sobre todo debía decir lo que ellos esperaban, pero eso nos ha dado muchas cosas —

Steve estaba tenso —Lo sé, pero no es fácil —

—Steve… puede que no le hayan causado más daño físico a Danny, pero sé que no dejarán que se libre de un castigo porque conteste como ellos deseaban. Ahora debemos enfocarnos, primero, no pueden espiarnos en este cuarto, quieren hacernos creer que lo hacen, pero al parecer tienen alcance limitado a la calle, están jugando con nosotros, Danny es el instrumento para hacerlo y estamos cayendo en su juego, debemos ser más listos que ellos y empezar a buscar la forma de llevarles la delantera—

Steve golpeo la mesa con cierta exasperación

—La pregunta es cómo Joe, maldición, he tratado de pensar en algo…—

—Ese es el problema Steve, has pensado mucho en la situación cuando necesitas empezar a observar—


	7. El sufrimiento de Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny sabe que sus amigos lo quieren, pero eso no evita que sus palabras rompan su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que mi pequeña obra de maldad les esté gustando hasta ahora. ¿que opinan?, ¿demasiado suave o demasiado intensa??

Disclaimer: Hawái 5-0 pertenece a CBS y no a mi u.u

Capítulo 7

Como detective, Danny Williams sabía que estaba en una mala situación, tenía la esperanza de salir de ese problema como lo había hecho en el pasado, aun cuando en un tiempo pasado la motivación de salvar a su compañera, fue capaz de librarse de sus ataduras, solo debía encontrar la oportunidad.

Atado y amordazado esperaba que sus captores se acercaran lo suficiente para intentar una salida; sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad. Esta vez la aguja fue clavada en la curvatura de su hombro causando un dolor mayor al de la anterior, no tardó mucho en quedar dormido.

Danny había perdido toda noción del tiempo, no podía saber cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormido. La segunda vez que despertó su situación era aún peor que antes. Pudo sentir cada una de las ataduras, sus muñecas a sus costados, sus tobillos separados y atados; podía sentir las ataduras sobre su piel, pero aún llevaba puestos sus calcetines, aunque sus zapatos habían sido removidos. Le tomo varios minutos despejarse, la cabeza le dolía, al igual que su mandíbula, aún llevaba puesta la mordaza que empezaba a lastimar la comisura de sus labios.

Giró su cabeza para tratar de ver en donde estaba, era el mismo cuarto, seguía sin poder ver toda la habitación, al ver el techo pudo notar un par de bocinas en las esquinas; alguien quería que escuchara algo. Peleo con toda la fuerza que tenía para tratar de zafarse de sus amarras, pero podía sentir que eran mucho más resistentes a las que había tenido antes.

—Sargento Detective Williams, es un placer verlo—

Una voz distorsionada se oyó fuera de su campo de visión, trato de girar la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía la voz mientras seguía peleando contra sus amarras. Pronto el hombre apareció ante sus ojos, no había nada que pudiera reconocer porque el hombre estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, sin embargo, sus movimientos le helaron la sangre.

—Vamos a divertirnos detective—

El rubio no estaba tan equivocado, el hombre se acercó maliciosamente a él, la forma en que se hizo cargo de su camisa le provoco escalofríos, pero fue la sensación del guante recorriendo su pecho lo que le perturbo más, la manera en que esa mano lo tocaba, esa caricia crispo sus nervios, que clase de juego psicópata planeaban para él, así que peleo más aun tratando de alejar esas manos de su cuerpo sin resultados.  
—Sabes que pelear es inútil— sonó la voz distorsionada del hombre  
—es mejor que te rindas a tu destino, tu sobrevivencia ahora está en manos de tus amigos— la última palabra fue arrastrada a propósito para darle un énfasis que al prisionero no le agradaba.

El hombre se alejó, Danny pudo ver la mesa cercana, metálica al igual a la que se encontraba atado, varios objetos estaban sobre ella; él no podía verlo con claridad, pero el sonido metálico que hacían al golpear la superficie, no auguraba nada bueno, cuando el verdugo regresó a su lado pudo ver un bisturí en su mano.

–Esto puede doler un poco — el hombre de negro hizo un corte superficial sobre el abdomen del rubio quien peleo con todo para tratar de liberarse de sus ataduras; pero eran resistentes y solo logró dañar la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Sugiero que te quedes quieto, si te mueves demasiado podría matarte sin querer— 

Al policía se le heló la sangre al oír estas palabras, por la forma en que habían sido pronunciadas, así que se quedó quieto, un segundo después sintió un dolor punzante y una fría hoja metálica entrar en su cuerpo, el dolor intenso le hizo hundir sus dientes en la mordaza que le impedía hablar o gritar, lo que le ayudo a sobrellevar el dolor. Y entonces de las bocinas puedo oír el sonido de una voz conocida.

–Danny…no es de confiar por las cosas que dice que… no puede aceptarnos porque espera volver a su antigua vida y a veces lo odio por eso— la voz de Kono Kalakahua sonó clara, aunque parecía nerviosa era su voz.

El objeto permaneció en su interior lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que su verdugo lo removió lentamente. Le tomó a Daniel algunos momentos para recuperar el aliento mientras el dolor se esparcía dentro de su cuerpo. El hombre de negro se alejó por varios minutos antes de regresar.

—Esto será doloroso no te mentiré, pero es por tu jefe que estamos haciendo esto— la mano de aquel hombre empezó a acariciar el cabello de Danny con suavidad, el detective se quiso revelar contra aquel contacto, pero entonces sintió alivio en la herida que le acababan de infligir, así que se quedó quieto. 

En otras circunstancias el detective de Jersey habría usado su sarcasmo y sus manos para expresar su frustración, pero en ese momento estaba imposibilitado para usar esas defensas para protegerse.

La mano de aquel hombre permaneció un largo rato sobre la cabeza de su prisionero, reconfortándolo mientras dejaba caer un anestésico en la herida que cruelmente había realizado antes. El hombre parecía esperar algo mientras cuidaba tranquilamente de su prisionero.

—Steve McGarrett ha hecho enojar a alguien que quiere hacerle daño y lamentablemente tu estas en medio, no es nada personal, descansa mientras puedas…—

Danny fue dejado solo por un rato, cerró los ojos tratando de entender lo que sucedía, las palabras de Kono, las del hombre que los mantenía preso; su cautiverio, trataba de mantenerse estable, pero la situación a la que se enfrentaba estaba llevando al limite su estabilidad mental. Las manos fueron las que lo hicieron dejar su pequeño oasis que estaba formando en su mente, pudo sentir los dedos de aquel hombre recorriendo sus pectorales de manera gentil; un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del policía y su cuerpo respondió tratando de alejarse de nuevo, una alama sonó en los altavoces. Aquel verdugo empezó a moverse sobre el cuerpo de Danny, recorriendo el largo de sus piernas; saca unas tijeras y empezó a cortar la tela de los pantalones, todo lo hacía con tranquilidad

–Eres muy atractivo detective, es un pecado que se oculte tras la ropa de un haole—

El rubio peleó, pero era incapaz de evitar que toda su ropa fuera removida y siendo dejado solo en su cuerpo su ropa interior, por primera vez en su cautiverio era capaz de sentir la superficie metálica sobre la que se encontraba. El timbre sonó de nuevo en la habitación y el dolor punzante se esparce por su pierna, apenas y logro ver el movimiento de su captor al clavar las tijeras en su muslo, su cuerpo se convulsiono por la sorpresa y el dolor  
— Si… Danny no parecía competente, no entendía nada acerca de la isla y su gente y de lo importante que son las tradiciones para nosotros, al principio lo odiaba—

La voz de Chin entró directamente en su cerebro junto con el dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba, su corazón dolía, no solo física sino emocionalmente; su voluntad era fuerte pero cuanto tiempo sería capaz de soportar antes de romperse en mil pedazos.

Cuando la voz del asiático desapareció, las tijeras fueron removidas del cuerpo del rubio, su respiración era agitada y el sudor corría por su frente.

—Tus amigos son crueles—

Decía el hombre de negro mientras recorría el muslo sano de su prisionero, Danny no notó el momento en que había dejado las tijeras y tomado el cuchillo, hasta que empezó a sentir los pequeños cortes sobre su piel, el ardor fue acompañado por las siguientes palabras en la voz de Joe

—Pienso que no está al nivel del resto del equipo, tiene una personalidad irritante, una actitud que es apenas soportable y nunca le habría confiado nada, no lo creo capaz de cumplir una orden y, por lo tanto, es una carga para este equipo—

Danny dejó de luchar, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su corazón también, aunque tenía la esperanza de no escuchar la voz de Steve, ahora no sabía que esperar. Pudo oír el cuchillo caer lejos de él y luego el hombre que había estado jugando con él se acercó a su oído, por primera vez pudo oír la voz real de aquel hombre bajo el sonido de la distorsión.  
—Ninguno de ellos te aprecia, cada uno de ellos te ha mostrado lo que siente realmente por ti, pero yo cuidaré de ti—

El hombre se alejó un momento para después regresar y tocar con gentileza la piel del hombre casi desnudo, aplicó el sedante en cada una de las heridas que le había hecho, cada movimiento era hecho con cuidado.

—Pronto acabará todo, cuando McGarrett decida tu destino— 

El detective empezó a sentir temor ante lo que podría oír de su mejor amigo y compañero, no podía flaquear ahora, Steve nunca le había fallado, no podía desconfiar de él. Empezó a sentirse algo mareado, seguramente a causa del sedante entrando a su torrente sanguíneo. Puesto que su captor se lo había aplicado en las heridas, y cada una de ellas seguía abierta y sangrando; se sentía débil y algo desorientado. Escucho nuevamente la voz de su torturador cerca de su oído, con un tono dulce y suave mientras sus manos acariciaban los hombros tensos del hombre amarrado para darle confort. 

—Querido Danny, descansa, necesitaras toda tu fuerza para lo que está por pasar—


	8. La tortura final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5-0 encontró una pista sobre el paradero de Danny, pero ¿podrán llegar a tiempo?

Steve McGarrett había visto las peores torturas en la guerra, él mismo había sido víctima de muchas de ellas en sus múltiples misiones como NAVY SEAL. Pero temía por su compañero, él no estaba preparado para soportar algo así. Aunque la tortura física no había sido, hasta ahora, a un nivel insoportable, Steve sabía que algo más estaba pasando en ese cuarto y eso lo angustiaba más que nada. Fuera lo que le estuvieran diciendo al rubio, seguramente estaba pensado para romper sus defensas, desmoralizarlo a él y a todo el equipo; lo más preocupante era que lo estaban consiguiendo.

Chin y Kono estaban dándose apoyo mutuamente, pero era bastante obvio que se sentían mal por sus palabras hacía Danny, ambos tenían la esperanza que el rubio no los hubiera escuchado. Joe se mantenía tranquilo, eso mantenía centrado a Steve. La fuerza de su mentor era un ancla para mantenerse firme en esta tormenta, y lo agradecía que el veterano se encontraba a su lado.

Había pasado más de una hora desde la última transmisión, el sol empezaba a bajar por el horizonte y el SEAL se ponían inquieto cada vez más, si oscurecía antes de tener una pista sería aún más difícil de localizar. Súbitamente la puerta se abrió, Lou y Toast entraron en el cuartel, el hacker estaba emocionado, sin permiso alguno puso su laptop sobre la mesa y empezó a conectar cables entre los dos aparatos. Dos segundos después la imagen de un chico de cabello negro apareció en la pantalla más grande.

—Luke Whright — dijo Toast —Es hermano menor de Ian Whright, ese tipo era todo un genio, pero su hermano no lo es tanto; me tomó tiempo descifrarlo, Ian era un as codificando cosas y poder pasar sus protecciones era una labor que podía llevar semanas, Luke en lugar de escribir sus código, copio los de su hermano y los modifico para usarlos en su hackeo del sistema de 5-0, una vez que pude identificar las modificaciones, encontrar las brechas de seguridad fue fácil; la próxima vez que se conecten podré rastrearlos hasta donde se encuentran las cámaras—

Un rayo de esperanza golpeó a todos; el comandante de 5-0 no pudo evitar mostrar su regocijo llevando sus manos al rostro, para después dar unas palmaditas en la espalda de Toast

—Bien hecho—

Se tomó unos minutos para procesar las buenas noticias, después se dirigió a su locker de armas, lo abrió y empezó a preparar su equipo de asalto, los otros miembros del equipo lo imitaron preparándose para rescatar a Danny, sólo les quedaba esperar por la temida llamada telefónica.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny se sentía mareado, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo dolía por estar en la misma posición por horas, podía sentir cada una de las heridas en su cuerpo, aunque el dolor estaba mitigado por las drogas que su captor había usado en sus heridas. Estaba completamente desorientado y todo parecía extrañamente mitigado, lejano. Lo habían dejado sólo por mucho rato o por lo menos eso le parecía. Cuando oyó ruidos, trato de mover su cabeza hacía donde los había escuchado, pero estaban fuera de su campo de visión. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar que dejaban en el suelo algo metálico y pesado. Pudo ver un par de sombras moverse alrededor, seguramente una pertenecía a su torturador y ahora estaba seguro que tenía a un cómplice.

Pudo oír que los pasos de alguien se alejaban y otros se movían alrededor hasta que pudo ver al hombre que las producía acercarse a él. Pronto supo que no era la misma persona que lo había torturado las últimas horas, se movía de manera más tosca y sus pasos sonaban más sobre el piso

—Detective, ha sido un placer contar con su presencia, pero la hora de partir se acerca —dijo con una voz distorsionada como la anterior, pero podía distinguir que disfrutaba el tener al rubio a su merced— siento que quedara atrapado en el fuego cruzado, eres un haole, debiste haberte quedado lejos de esta isla, pero debo agradecer que al tenerlo aquí me proporciona el arma que necesito contra McGarrett, nunca debió confiar en ese hombre, por hacerlo ahora tiene que sufrir las consecuencias—

Danny quería decirle al hombre que se fuera al diablo, pero amordazado como estaba lo imposibilitaba para usar su mejor defensa, lo único que podía hacer era pelear con todo lo que tenía, aunque eso implicaba que su cuerpo doliera en cada movimiento.

—Es mejor que guarde sus fuerzas detective, puede necesitarlas después— llevó su mano a su bolsillo y empezó a moverse alrededor de la mesa donde tenía a su prisionero.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La pantalla principal del cuartel de 5-0 se fue a negro y el teléfono sonó, todos se sorprendieron al oír aquel sonido; todo el cuerpo de Steve estaba tenso preparado para ir tras el bastardo que tenía a su mejor amigo. La voz distorsionada se oyó por el teléfono

—Comandante, es la ronda final de nuestro juego, ya conoce bien las reglas— El hombre de negro caminó hasta un lugar no visible a las cámaras, regreso con una botella de agua y una pistola de descargas eléctricas. Sin contemplación algúna tiró el agua sobre el cuerpo del detective, el agua se acumuló sobre la superficie metálica  
—Bien, que tiene que decir Comandante—

Steve se paseaba con el arma de asalto en las manos, mientras veía a Toast trabajar en su laptop, tecleando rapidamente, escribiendo una serie de comandos, demasiado rápido para que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera entender algo de lo que el joven Hacker escribía. Joe sabía que necesitaban darle tiempo al joven programador para encontrar el lugar exacto, se acercó a su ex pupilo para tocarlo en el hombro, el más alto reaccionó ante aquel gesto; presto atención a la imagen de su compañero y sopeso la situación. Danny estaba mojado y el hombre sostenía un arma de descargas eléctricas, eso podría matar a su compañero casi de inmediato. Steve respiro profundamente sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, no podía perderlo ahora que estaban tan cerca de poder rescatarlo, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no permitir que su voz se quebrara.

—Lo odiaba, era el tipo más molesto que jamás hubiera conocido; su ropa, su actitud, sus incesantes quejas, todo eso me volvían locos. No puedo creer como alguien puede ser tan molesto e inseguro. — el SEAL suspiro sabiendo que lo que iba a decir era demasiado, pero se disculparía con Danny tan pronto lo tuviera a salvo —es tan patético por seguir enamorado de una mujer que lo considera una molestia y un repuesto que sabe que puede ocupar y tirar cuando le dé la gana, y el siempre regresa a ella cuando lo llama como un perro entrenado, pero eso es su mayor virtud, no importa que tan mal lo traten siempre regresara—

El moreno sentía un peso enorme en su corazón por haberse atrevido a decir aquellas palabras, sentía que su propio corazón se rompía, pero debía rescatar a Danny fe la manera que fuera. El resto del equipo veía con atención lo que sucedía en la pantalla, Steve trataba de no hacerlo, tenía miedo de ver la reacción de su compañero ante sus palabras. De haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta que el rubio no habría mostrado reacción alguna, al parecer la voz de Steve no había llegado hasta él. Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando el hombre de negro se acercó a su prisionero con aquella arma eléctrica en las manos, pero nada paso, el hombre la terminó guardando en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Muy bien comandante, aprendió bien la lección, su amigo no tiene por qué sufrir más torturas por mi mano, pero es hora de que la tortura pase a las suyas—

La llamada terminó, pero la imagen seguía en las pantallas, el hombre de negro saco una jeringa llena de un líquido claro, sin mucho cuidado aplico esa sustancia en el cuello del rubio, asegurándose de que toda la aguja se hundiera en aquella pálida piel, y que todo su contenido entrara en el cuerpo de su víctima. No paso mucho tiempo para que el prisionero cerrara sus ojos y se quedará completamente quieto.

Otro hombre entro en el cuarto, vestido de manera idéntica al que estaba con el detective de Jersey. Ambos hombres se movieron por el cuarto, recogieron algo pesado del piso y lo llevaron al campo de visión de la cámara; era una caja metálica, un metro ochenta de largo, ochenta centímetros de ancho y otro tanto de alto. Steve sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esto no podía estar pasando

—¡TOAST! — grito desesperado

—un momento más comandante, ya casi lo tengo—

Todos veían con horror lo que pasaba, los hombres liberaban a Danny; entre sus captores, llevaron al rubio a la caja. El cuerpo inerte del rubio encajo perfectamente en el interior, tenía un poco de espacio para moverse, lo único que no removieron fue la mordaza que aun permanecía en la boca del prisionero.   
Una tapa corrediza fue agregada a la caja, encerrando al detective en su interior, los hombres de negro se pararon cada uno a un lado de aquel ataúd metálico, unas palabras aparecieron en la pantalla.  
“Su compañero dormirá plácidamente por 6 horas, ¿podrá encontrarlo antes que despierte?”  
Steve trataba de controlar sus sentimientos, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría con su amigo si no lo encontraban antes de que despertara; el hombre de nueva Jersey estaría encerrado en su peor pesadilla, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

—lo tengo— grito el hacker, los teléfonos de todos sonaron al mismo tiempo —les envié la dirección a todos—

El comandante de cinco-0 entró de inmediato a su modo de combate

—Vámonos ahora, debemos llegar ahí lo más pronto posible—

Chi, Lou y Kono se dirigieron a la puerta, Joe se quedó en su lugar, tranquilamente habló   
—Steve, me quedaré y con ayuda de este muchacho intentaré buscar pistas de nuestros enemigos, traigan a Danny —

El comandante asintió, hubiera querido que su mentor los acompañara. Pero era mejor que se quedara a buscar el rastro de aquellos que se había atrevido a dañarlos, además siempre era prudente dejar a alguien monitoreando por si necesitaban refuerzos.

El equipo se movió con toda la sincronía que habían desarrollado con el paso de los años, un mecanismo perfectamente engrasado que estaba diseñado para atrapar a los criminales, hoy estaban más enfocados que en otras ocasiones; esta vez sus acciones estaban dirigidas a rescatar a uno de los suyos, no podían fallar.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una bodega abandonada, una nave enorme y aislada, un lugar perfecto para operaciones clandestinas. El equipo se movió por aquel espacio, buscando, explorando, asegurándose que nada escapara de sus ojos; la oscuridad había caído en la isla haciendo más difícil moverse en aquel laberinto de pasillos y cuartos que llenaban la construcción. Al llegar a la última habitación, el corazón de Steve latía con fuerza, solo un poco más y su casi hermano estaría a salvo. 

La decepción que sintió al ver aquella habitación le hizo dar un paso atrás, habían encontrado el lugar donde torturaron a Danny, estaba todo ahí, los aparatos de tortura, la sangre, su ropa, la mesa; pero la caja de metal y su amigo habían desaparecido. Los bastardos se lo habían llevado, el moreno miró su reloj, había visto la hora cuando salieron del cuartel; como un buen comando puso el cronometro de su reloj para medir el tiempo que les quedaba, la cuenta regresiva le mostraba el tiempo exacto que les quedaba para salvar a Danno de un inminente infierno, 5 horas y 12 minutos.


	9. Tic Toc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando al fin encuentran una pista, se dan cuenta que han llegado demasiado tarde y él tiempo se les está acabando para llegar hasta el lugar en donde tienen a Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les agrade este capítulo, Danny está por sufrir aún más de lo que ya ha enfrentado. Gracias a todos por leer

Steve se había derrumbado por un segundo, de no ser por la pared cercana que lo mantenía de pie, hubiera caído al suelo en completa desesperación, pero pudo detener su caída mientras parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta a su alrededor. Los del equipo SWAT revisaban cada centímetro de aquella instalación, lo que le dio un poco de tiempo al comandante de cinco-0 de reponerse un poco de lo que había pasado, estaba tan cerca y había perdido a su Danny.

La bodega era grande, así que tardaron bastante tiempo en recoger las evidencias, , Chin, Kono y Lou se reunieron con Steve cuando terminaron, el asiático fue el primero en hablar 

—Tenemos todo jefe, lo están llevando al laboratorio, hay equipos de búsqueda alrededor de la propiedad por si hay tierra suelta por si…—

Steve sabía a qué se refería y la idea de que Danny despertara en ese espacio le aterraba, el cronometro en su muñeca marcaba 4 horas 23 minutos, el tiempo se les acababa rápidamente.  
Kono se acercó a su comandante

—Han buscado alrededor, pero, es muy grande el terreno, siguen buscando, pero será muy difícil ahora que cayó la noche—

—Que sigan buscando, Chin comunícate con el cuartel, debe haber algo en la evidencia que nos diga donde puede estar, no tenemos mucho tiempo—

El más alto veía una y otra vez su reloj, los minutos pasaban y no estaban más cerca de encontrar a Danny, si los secuestradores querían hacerle daño habían encontrado la mejor manera de hacerlo; pensar en lo que pasaría su compañero lo lastimaba más que el recibir la tortura el mismo.

Steve caminaba como león enjaulado hasta que la más joven del equipo se acercó con la video conferencia con Joe

—Steve, nuestro amigo ha estado trabajando en descifrar los códigos, y ha encontrado algunas pistas, son demasiadas direcciones como para que tu equipo pueda solo con ellos, así que los mandé a la HPD para que empiecen las búsquedas, también encontró una señal alterna que está protegida por una contraseña, suponemos que la usan para comunicarse o es una trampa para llevarte a algún lugar — dijo Joe mientras a su lado se veía a Toast trabajando arduamente en su laptop —se lo que sea, estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa—

 

La llamada terminó y Steve necesitaba ponerse en movimiento así que empezó a recorrer aquella cámara de terror en donde habían tenido a su amigo, la sangre empezaba a secarse en algunas partes de la mesa, y se imaginaba lo que podría haber pasado Danno en esa situación, el rubio fue criado por una familia amorosa y era policía, pero no había sido entrenado para soportar esa clase de castigo físico. Trato de despejar su mente observando cada detalle, y en el suelo pudo ver las pisadas que se movían alrededor de la mesa, dos pares diferentes, uno más grande que el otro, entonces entre las pisadas pudo ver que había algo, llamo a los técnicos pidiendo que se aseguraran de llevar esas muestras a Fong y se aseguraran de tener la respuesta lo más rápido posible.

McGarrett se negó a dejar el área, si Danny estaba en algún lugar cercano, no quería desperdiciar tiempo teniendo que salir desde el cuartel general y posiblemente perder valiosos minutos, así que se subió a su camioneta y trato de buscar pistas alrededor mientras se mantenía ocupado. En la oscuridad de la noche se podía ver el cronometro de su reloj marcar 0:37:32, había recorrido su camino hasta Kahalu y estaba regresando por kamehameha Highway cuando recibió la llamada de Fong

—Comandante McGarrett, en la muestra que me enviaron hay vegetación correspondiente al área de Pali, y los otros rastros parecen indicar que estuvieron cerca del área de Pali lookout, ya avisé a los otros miembros del equipo y van para allá—

—Gracias Fong—

Steve acelero sobre la carretera, las luces de su camioneta alumbraban su camino, aunque la oscuridad era casi absoluta, el sol aun tardaría un par de horas en aparecer por el horizonte. Al llegar a Pali lookout su reloj marcaba 0:08:05.

 

Kono y Chin estaban listos cuando llegó Steve, le dieron su equipo, Lou y Joe estaban ahí, pero ellos se encargarían de las comunicaciones. El mayor se acercó a Steve y trato de detenerlo

—Sabes que ir a ese terreno en la oscuridad es peligroso, no ayudarás a Danny si te rompes el cuello, tal vez debamos esperar a que amanezca, podremos hacerlo más rápido—

Steve tomo el brazo de su mentor y lo apartó

—No puedo esperar… Dijeron que Danny despertaría en menos de 10 minutos, y cuando lo haga, esa caja será su peor enemiga, no podrá soportarlo mucho—

—El es un chico duro Steve, creo que podrá aguantar—

—No podrá Joe, tengo que encontrarlo pronto—

Joe no necesitaba más explicación, la desesperación en la voz de su pupilo le hizo comprender que había algo que hacía imperativo que encontraran a Danny antes que despertara

—Corre, pero recuerda no partirte el cuello—

Steve sonrió y de inmediato todos salieron a recorrer el área de Pali, el bosque se vio lleno de luces de los buscadores tratando de encontrar algo que les diera una pista para encontrar al rubio, su reloj decía 0:02:41

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Danny se sentía mareado y aturdido, todo se sentía como entre bruma, incluso su cuerpo parecía sentirse entumido, solo las heridas parecían sentirse como un constante pulso que golpeaba en su mente. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y no vio nada, pero su mente estaba en un estado semiconsciente, así que no le prestó atención y dejó que el sueño le ganara de nuevo para olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo, y sin mucho trabajo lo consiguió sumiéndose en un sueño natural. Tal vez estuvo dormido unos 30 o 40 minutos antes de despertar naturalmente y fue cuando el dolor lo embargo de golpe, su abdomen, su pierna, sus muñecas, todo demasiado intenso. Quiso gritar, pero la mordaza aún estaba en su boca, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en la oscuridad más absoluta y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, su respiración se quería salir de control, se movió para tratar de quitar la mordaza de su boca y se oyó un click en su pequeña prisión y la voz de Steve empezó a oírse primero algo difusa. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero poco a poco la voz se hizo más clara y pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras

“Lo odiaba, era el tipo más molesto que jamás hubiera conocido; su ropa, su actitud, sus incesantes quejas, todo eso me volvían locos. No puedo creer como alguien puede ser tan molesto e inseguro… es tan patético por seguir enamorado de una mujer que lo considera una molestia y un repuesto que sabe que puede ocupar y tirar cuando le dé la gana, y el siempre regresa a ella cuando lo llama como un perro entrenado, pero eso es su mayor virtud, no importa que tan mal lo traten siempre regresara”

Danny sintió que el corazón se le rompía, el confiaba en Steve más que nada en el mundo, pero oír esas palabras en la situación en la que estaba era demasiado para su cerebro. Aun cuando sabía que sus amigos habían sido coaccionados de alguna manera para hablar, su mente en ese estado vulnerable lo hizo perder su tabla de salvación, la única cosa que aún lo tenía firme. El rubio se dejó llevar por la desesperación mientras la voz de su comandante sonaba una y otra vez, la tortura no duró mucho; unos minutos después la voz desapareció dejando al hombre en su nueva realidad. El shock por oír esas cosas de su mejor amigo lo mantuvo en un estado semiconsciente por algunos minutos, cuando su mente empezó a reaccionar. El pánico lo golpeo con fuerza y empezó a patear la caja, golpeaba las paredes con sus puños olvidándose completamente de la mordaza en su boca, tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar no importaba el dolor. El metal transmitía el sonido de cada golpe en el interior, era como estar dentro de una campana; golpeaba incesantemente, ignorando la sangre que se acumulaba lentamente bajo su cuerpo desnudo, sus heridas, aunque no eran serias, el movimiento provoco que empezaran a sangrar más profusamente que antes; Danny pronto entro en un estado de supervivencia, su consciencia se escondió en lo más profundo de su mente para poder protegerse de un trauma mayor, dejando en control la parte más primitiva de su cerebro que solo deseaba salir de aquel lugar, seguía golpeando con manos y pies aun cuando empezaban a sangrar por el contacto con el metal.

Danny había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, su consciencia afloraba por momentos solo para entrar en pánico de nuevo, entraba y salía de ese estado de lucidez, su cerebro trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse cuerdo, pero eso no le impedía seguir golpeando las paredes de su prisión.

Entonces, algo sonó afuera, y él golpeó con más desesperación su prisión, clamando por ayuda, clamando por ser libre.

Los segundos que pasaron desde que oyó la voz de alguien afuera, hasta que pudo ver la luz de los primeros rayos del sol; Danny estaba tan desesperado por salir de ahí como si estuviera ahogándose en el océano, trataba de respirar desesperadamente el aire fresco de la libertad. 

—Oh por Dios, está herido— dijo una voz masculina, los ojos de Danny aun no podían acostumbrarse a la luz solo veía imágenes difusas, unas manos firmes lo tomaron de los brazos y el hombre le hablo con un tono suave para tranquilizarlo

—Está a salvo, estas a salvo— Danny trataba de escapar, pero sus movimientos eran erráticos a causa de las drogas y el cansancio. Lo habían sacado de su prisión y estaba tirado sobre la tierra húmeda en medio del verdor del bosque, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y su mente estaba confundida, no sabía si esa persona era un enemigo que solo estaba ahí para jugar con él.  
Trato de levantarse y correr, pero sus piernas le fallaron, cayó al suelo pesadamente golpeándose el rostro y dejando una cortada sobre su ceja, entonces unos brazos lo tomaron por la espalda inmovilizándolo, sus muñecas fueron sujetadas firmemente para ser cruzadas sobre su pecho, él estaba por tratar de golpear a su captor cuando algo peludo se acercó a él y empezó a lavar su rostro

—Calma, todo está bien, él se llama káiser, y parece que le agradas—

Danny se relajó, estaba a salvo, no podía desconfiar del dueño de un perro tan amigable, para una persona en una situación normal, ese era un pensamiento hasta cierto punto ridículo, pero Danny estaba tan perdido y su mente tan afectada, que era lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento. Así que se refugió en ese abrazo, se sintió seguro y se dejó llevar. Cerró sus ojos y perdió el sentido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sol ya había salido y Steve estaba en un estado de frenesí, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que el tiempo había acabado y aún no tenían ninguna pista que seguir. Todos estaban cansados y el bosque era una región enorme y con miles de lugares para esconder a alguien, y sin una pista, era una búsqueda titánica. El teléfono de Steve sonó 

—Joe, que encontraste—

—Lo encontraron, está en un sendero para corredores a 10 minutos de tu posición, los de rescate van para allá— 

El SEAL sintió que podía respirar al fin, Danny estaba vivo, tenía tanto que decirle a su compañero, disculparse con él, y borrar todas aquellas palabras que dijo, el seguramente entendería.

Cuando llegó al sendero, Kono y Chin estaban ahí

—el rescate viene tras de nosotros no tardarán mucho en llegar— dijo el asiático

—Quien lo encontró— Steve caminaba más rápido, desesperado por llegar al lado de su amigo

—Un corredor con su perro lo encontraron hace como media hora, no tenía señal así que le tomó tiempo contactarse con nosotros, dijo que esperaría hasta que llegara el rescate—

McGarrett se paró de golpe, la imagen de su amigo le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón. Danny estaba en el suelo, recostado de lado, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre las piernas del corredor, quien había curado las manos y los pies del detective con algunas vendas que llevaba en su mochila. Káiser estaba echado al lado del rubio proporcionándole calor y tranquilidad, lo habían cubierto con un suéter, pero aun así se venía completamente vulnerable. Los rescatistas a sus espaldas lo hicieron reaccionar y corrió a su amigo 

—Danno, Danno respóndeme—

El moreno se arrodilló junto a su amigo, cuando lo tocó, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó de repente, la voz de Steve fue como un golpe de martillo en su cerebro. Danny abrió los ojos de golpe, la mirada que el detective de Jersey le dedico a su mejor amigo sería algo que el marine no olvidaría en mucho tiempo, terror, desconfianza, dolor; y tan pronto lo vio quiso alejarse de él, fue la voz del corredor lo que hizo que no tratara de escapar

—Calma, todo está bien, ellos son policías, no le harán dañó—

Steve no podía creerlo, que habían hecho esos bastardos con su amigo que había reaccionado de esa forma al verlo. Alguien pagaría por eso, los encontraría y los haría pagar, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal, aun cuando Danny estaba consciente no había salido ni un solo sonido de sus labios. Había deseado escuchar la voz de su compañero tan pronto lo viera, pero ahí estaba ahora, y ni aún con todo el pánico en la mirada de su amigo, el rubio no había pronunciado ni una sola palab


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny ha sido encontrado, el equipo tiene un poco de descanso pero las consecuencias del cautiverio del rubio se empiezan a notar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus kudos. El equipo tendrá un poco de descanso, pero solo un poquito :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 no me pertenecen solo los maltrato un poco.

Steve McGarrett siempre está preparado para lo que se presente, su entrenamiento como un SEAL lo ha enseñado a lidiar con lo inesperado, pero la mirada de terror de su mejor amigo al verlo, fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado. No fue mejor para el resto del equipo, el estado del detective de Jersey era más de lo que hubieran imaginado, el hecho de que él rubio aun estuviera en estado de pánico no mejoraba las cosas. Era la voz de la persona que lo había rescatado y la compañía de perro lo que parecía calmarlo por momentos; Steve trato por segunda vez acercarse

—Danno, todo está bien ahora—

El nivel de estrés en el rubio llegó a tal nivel que el gran perro se adelantó de manera protectora, aun cuando su dueño intentaba mantenerlo calmado; el can había decidido que el SEAL era una amenaza. El buen samaritano trataba de mantener calmado al detective de Jersey, fue cuando los rescatistas se acercaron

–Comandante es mejor que nos deje trabajar, puede reunirse con su amigo en el hospital cuando esté más calmado, por su estado es probable que tengamos que sedarlo—

Steve estaba frustrado, necesitaba estar con su Danny y su rechazo era algo que no había contemplado, era obvio que si se acercaba solo empeoraría las cosas, así que con una señal llamo a su equipo para que fueran al punto de reunión de los equipos de búsqueda.

—Etiqueten todo, busquen pistas alrededor, en los árboles, no dejen ningún lugar sin revisar, debemos encontrar a esos bastardos—

El comandante de cinco -0 se alejó del lugar viendo como su compañero se mantenía a distancia de los paramédicos, era el otro hombre quien ayudo a los de rescate a sedarlo sin estresarlo más de lo necesario. Cuando el SEAL pudo ver a su compañero, ya estaba en la camilla con gasas en el rostro y en las manos; el resto de su cuerpo no podía verlo a causa de la sabana que lo cubría, no sabrían la extensión de sus heridas hasta que llegaran al hospital. El buen samaritano se acercó a Steve

—¿Comandante McGarrett? —

—Si—contestó el comandante de cinco-0 observando con atención al hombre que había encontrado a su compañero, un hombre de unos 40 años, ojos azules y cabello negro, tenía una mirada afable. Vestía unos shorts, básicamente ropa para correr, tenía unos audífonos alrededor del cuello. La naturaleza desconfiada de Steve lo hacía dudar de cualquiera en este momento.

—¿escuchas músicas mientras corría? —

—Si— contestó confundido el corredor al ver la actitud del otro

—¿cómo encontró a Danny—

—Ah, no fui yo, fue Káiser— Señalo al gran pastor alemán negro que estaba sentado quieto esperando a su dueño —Iba corriendo por el sendero cuando sin ningún aviso Salió corriendo hacía la vegetación, lo seguí y cuando lo encontré estaba rascando en un claro, fue cuando oí el ruido provenir del suelo, era metálico y desesperado; empecé a cavar junto con Káiser y encontramos esa caja metálica, me tomo un poco ver como abrirla; él estaba en pánico, quiso correr pero se desplomó, vi que estaba herido y trate de calmarlo, pero era difícil, así que cuando se quedó dormido, subí al sendero y llame a la policía mientras Káiser lo cuidaba, regresé para esperarlos—

El SEAL estaba tan tenso que le dolían los músculos y estaba desesperado por respuestas

—Entiendo, ¿Podría pasar a la estación para dar su declaración? —

—Seguro, no hay problema, iré a dejar a Káiser e iré a la estación—

–Un patrullero lo acompañará— le dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta y después partió acompañado de su perro; el resto del equipo se reunió alrededor de Steve que se veía profundamente cansado, Joe le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Dejemos que la HPD terminé aquí, vayamos al hospital para saber cómo está Danny—

McGarrett vio a su excomandante y solo se dejó guiar, pronto todos estaban en camino al hospital de las fuerzas armadas. 

 

Llegar al hospital fue como una montaña rusa emocional, por un lado, estaban por fin tranquilos de haber encontrado a Danny en una pieza; por otro, la mirada que obtuvieron de él cuando le encontraron les decía que algo terrible le había pasado a su amigo durante el tiempo que fueron incapaces de encontrarlo.

 

El doctor acababa de salir de la sala de urgencias cuando fue interceptado por un SEAL ansioso y un grupo de hombres y mujer con placas, por suerte había sido advertido de quien era el hombre que estaba atendiendo 

 

—Supongo que usted es el Comandante McGarrett, estaba por llamarlo—

—¿Cómo está mi compañero? —preguntó con cierta ansiedad. El doctor revisó sus notas, luego vio al grupo —Usted es el contacto de emergencia del Detective, es mejor que hablemos en mi oficina. —Steve se giró a ver a los demás y todos asintieron mientras él y Joe siguieron al doctor hasta su oficina.

El lugar era antiséptico y bastante impersonal, por un momento el galeno iba a poner objeción por la presencia del mayor, pero al final le pareció que era mejor que se quedará al ver el rostro de su acompañante.

—Comandante, su compañero no tiene ninguna herida de importancia, la de su abdomen es la más profunda, pero fue hecha con habilidad quirúrgica, es limpia y no afectó ningún órgano o arteria; las de su muslo fueron hechas en sucesión e igual que las de su abdomen, por milímetros no lastimaron una parte vital; dudo mucho que haya sido suerte, quien haya hecho esto tiene entrenamiento médico o ha practicado mucho. Sus manos y pies tienen varias laceraciones producidas por los golpes contra el metal, tiene un esguince en el tobillo derecho, una gran cortada en la planta del pie y dos dedos rotos de la mano izquierda. Por último, tiene una laceración profunda en el rostro, de la comisura de sus labios a sus orejas; no es profunda, pero es bastante llamativa, estamos seguros que no dejará rastro. Estamos seguros que en una semana la mayoría de sus heridas estarán curadas— el doctor tomo una pausa — Sin embargo, no podemos saber su estado mental por el momento. Tuvimos que sedar al Detective Williams porque fue imposible hacerlo cooperar mientras estuvo en la camilla, suponemos que el pánico extremo provoco un estado de fuga; no puede ser manejado hasta que salga de eso, y por su seguridad y la del personal es mejor mantenerlo sedado por un par de días, después lo iremos despertando poco a poco. Hasta entonces no sabemos realmente cuál es su estado mental, si esto es algo pasajero o necesitará un tratamiento mucho más extenso—

—No hay otra manera, sedarlo es algo extremo, seguramente fue sedado durante su cautiverio— dijo molesto Steve

—Hicimos los análisis necesarios y sabemos que ha sido usado en su compañero, así que estamos seguros que no sufrirá efectos adversos por lo que usamos, y en verdad queríamos evitarlo, pero es el mejor curso de acción por el momento, lo siento comandante—

El moreno empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, no podía creer lo que pasaba con su compañero, esperaba que él pudiera darle una pista sobre sus secuestradores y poder atraparlos más rápido, pero entendía los motivos del médico y solo por eso no estaba destrozando el consultorio

—¿Puedo verlo? — el doctor dudo, pero terminó accediendo

—Solo un minuto comandante, sígame —

Salieron del consultorio para ir a uno de los cuartos privados del hospital; Danny estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, los únicos sonidos en el cuarto era la de los aparatos que medían los signos vitales del enfermo. Dejaron que Steve entrara solo, Joe lo esperó fuera del cuarto.

El se acercó al rubio, se veía tan pequeño en esa cama, y eso lo hacía sentirse más furioso, pero el ver la marca en el rostro de su compañero lo hizo sentir una furia incontrolable. Steve pensó que no lo había notado y que su compañero estaba amordazado cuando lo vio, y esa era la razón por la que Danno no había hablado. Pero su memoria le fallaba, estaba exhausto emocional y físicamente así que no podía recordar ese detalle, tomó la mano de su amigo 

—Danno todo estará bien— El monitor cardiaco de Danny mostró una variación en el ritmo , el doctor entró, tocó el hombro de Steve mientras veía el monitor

—Es mejor que se vaya comandante— a regañadientes el ex marino salió de cuarto solo para encontrarse con Joe

—Te llevaré a Casa —

—Después, tengo que ver las evidencias, la escena del crimen—

–Steve… todos estamos cansados, necesitamos un descanso para poder analizar bien la evidencia y que nada se nos escape; Danny está a salvo y en buenas manos, Chin arregló que un policía este fuera de su habitación 24 horas. No podrás pensar claramente hasta que duermas un poco—

El SEAL se llevó las manos al rostro, visiblemente frustrado moviéndose de un lado a otro. Pero la presencia de Joe terminó por imponerse al más joven.

El equipo tomó el resto de día, pero para Steve el poder descansar era casi imposible, salió al mar para tomar una larga sesión de natación y un par de horas después cayó exhausto en su sofá, aunque su sueño no fue tranquilo, estuvo repleto de pesadillas de su amigo gritando por ayuda dentro de aquel ataúd de metal.

Todo el equipo se reunió a primera hora en el cuartel, se sorprendieron a encontrar a Joe frente a la mesa electrónica

—Buenos días, con ayuda de su amigo Toast y algunos de mis contactos, logramos ubicar a Luke Wright. Está en algún lugar de San Diego, la policía ya está en camino, cuando lo tengan en custodia nos notificaran. —

 

—¿cómo pudo salir de la isla sin que lo supiéramos? — preguntó Chin

—Nunca estuvo aquí, todo lo hizo desde el continente, usó los programas creados por su hermano; tan pronto lo tengan en custodia lo interrogarán, siendo un muchacho dudo que tenga la sangre fría de su hermano, lo más seguro es que delate a sus cómplices—

Kono tomó su lugar en la mesa y empezó a teclear 

—Los resultados de laboratorio están llegando, solo hay dos muestras de ADN en la caja y los alrededores de donde encontramos a Danny, una es suya, la otra es de un hombre, ya están comparándola con la de la persona que lo rescató—

—Aun así quiero que lo investiguen, quiero que todos los que estaban cerca sean interrogados y que investiguen su historial a fondo — dijo Steve mientras Kono seguía revisando la computadora

—La caja es un contenedor antiguo de la segunda guerra mundial, fabricado en acero y en algún punto estuvo recubierto de madera, buscamos comerciantes de ese tipo de artículos antiguos, pero ninguno tiene registrado haber vendido alguna de este tipo—

Joe habló tranquilamente —Con todo el caos en la isla durante la guerra, posiblemente esa caja estuvo en la selva por décadas, y para el secuestrador fue conveniente tenerla ahora— 

—¿qué tenemos de la bodega? — dijo el SEAL, Kono siguió tecleando para conseguir más información, puso los reportes en la pantalla más grande

—Nada, todo fue limpiado con mucho cuidado, todas las muestras pertenecen a Danny, no han encontrado ninguna otra pista, aunque la policía sigue buscando cualquier cosa en el lugar—

—La lista de sospechosos es enorme, cualquiera de los que hemos encarcelado pudo haber tenido algo que ver en el secuestro de Danny— dijo Chin

Steve comentó —No, podemos reducir la lista, ese bastardo dijo que Danny era un instrumento para hacerme daño, tal vez 5-0 era solo daño colateral—

—Aun así, es una lista muy larga, deberemos investigarlos a todos, una vez que tengamos a Wright podremos reducir esa lista—

Kono miró a su jefe por un momento y preguntó dudando un poco

—¿Cómo está Danny? —

El resto del equipo se quedó en silencio, querían saber, pero tenían miedo de preguntar

—Físicamente estará bien, lo mantendrán sedado un par de días, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es atrapar a esos bastardos—

Todos asintieron, habían lastimado a su Ohana y no permitirían que se saliera con la suya. Fue después de mediodía cuando Steve recibió una llamada del precinto, el hombre que había rescatado a Danny estaba por firmar su declaración, le pidió a Duke que escoltaran al hombre a su cuartel, mientras lo esperaban Kono obtenía los reportes de la policía y los leía a los demás

—Verificaron su declaración, su nombre es Chris Carter, es fisioterapeuta, es corredor asiduo de Pali Lookout; otros corredores lo han visto todas las mañanas entre 5:30 y 8:00 am, lo han visto solo, otras veces con un perro pastor alemán negro, no tiene antecedentes, el tipo parece estar limpio—

Steve se preparó, para interrogarlo en su oficina, Joe habló a solas con él antes de que el otro llegara

—Steve, debes permanecer calmado, lo más seguro es que el hombre solo encontró a Danny por casualidad, así que trata de no asustarlo demasiado—

El SEAL le dedico una sonrisa triste a su mentor, pero entendía su preocupación, es sólo que se sentía tan impotente y necesitaba sacar esa frustración de alguna manera; la única que conocía era trabajar. La llegada de Chris interrumpió su pensamiento, Joe lo hizo pasar a la oficina mientras el resto del equipo esperaba afuera en su espacio común.

—Comandante McGarrett— el hombre se acercó a saludar al dueño de la oficina

—Por favor siéntese— respondió al saludo para sentarse después que el recién llegado, Joe s quedo a un lado observando en silencio

—Me dijeron que el hombre que encontré es su compañero, ¿él se encuentra bien? —

—Si, se quedará en el hospital un par de días, ¿podría contestarme algunas preguntas? — 

—Claro, en lo que pueda ayudar—

Steve empezó a grabar la conversación

—¿Desde hace cuánto corre en Pali Lookout? — 

—Poco más de un año, empecé unas semanas después de mudarme a la Isla—

—¿Dónde vivía antes de mudarse a Hawái? —

—En Norfolk, me ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo y era demasiado buena para rechazarla—

—Sé que su perro lo guio al detective Williams, ¿vio a alguien o algo fuera de lo normal en el recorrido hasta donde lo encontró? —

—No, como le dije a la policía, lo único que me importaba era no perder de vista a Káiser, no vi a nadie en el camino, y después oí los golpes metálicos en el suelo, grite para ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda y los golpes se volvieron más desesperados; empecé a cavar en donde Káiser lo hacía—

Steve reflexionó un minuto

—¿EL detective no gritó por ayuda? —

—No, pero estaba amordazado cuando abrí la caja, cuando se calmó, pude quitársela—

McGarrett sintió preocupación por su amigo, no había pronunciado palabra después de que lo liberaron, solo esperaba que el doctor tuviera razón y que cuando Danno despertara estuviera bien.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Carter, sí recuerda algo por favor, háganoslo saber—

El hombre se levantó y se despidió de Steve y Joe cordialmente antes de salir y dejar a ambos hombres solos.

—Tu qué opinas Joe—

—Creo que dice la verdad, pero verificaremos todo dos veces—

El equipo parecía una maquinaría perfectamente aceitada y precisa, analizaron cada muestra de evidencia, declaración, comunicados de manera precisa y clínica, nada quedó sin analizar; y aun así estaban estancados en la investigación. Luke había estado evadiendo a la policía, aunque era solo cuestión de tiempo para atraparlo. Pero la falta de pistas estaba frustrando no solo a Steve, sino también al equipo. Esperaban que al despertar Danny pudiera darles algunas pistas.

Steve fue directamente a la habitación de Danny esperando que ya estuviera despierto; se sorprendió al encontrar a Chris en el hospital

—Sr. Carter, ¿Qué hace aquí? — 

—Oí que su compañero estaba aquí, esperaba ver como estaba, espero que no le moleste—

Claro que le molestaba, era su Danno, porque un extraño lo visitaría, aunque era de esperarse de un buen samaritano

—Es bueno que se preocupe por él—

El doctor caminó hacía ellos

—Comandante puede ver a su compañero, debe estar por despertar—

Steve entró al cuarto, Danny se veía mucho mejor, aunque seguía con vendajes e sus manos; la marca en su rostro se había desvanecido casi en su totalidad, el moreno se sentía aliviado. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y tomó la mano de su compañero

—Danno… vamos despierta, ya es suficiente para unas vacaciones—

El rubio se estremeció, Steve pudo sentir el cambio y entonces todo le explotó en las manos; el pánico se apoderó del detective de Jersey. Su mente colapso por los recuerdos de la caja y la voz de Steve. 

—¡Danny, todo está bien! — dijo angustiado, el doctor y Chris entraron al cuarto de inmediato, el galeno gritó por ayuda mientras el otro hombre se colocaba del otro lado de la cama y tomaba la otra mano del rubio

—¡hey, hey, amigo… estás libre… todo está bien — Chris se aseguró de que Danny lo viera, y le hablaba de manera tranquila pero firme. Aquella acción pareció calmar al hombre rubio y su respiración empezaba a calmarse. El SEAL estaba fuera de su elemento y que alguien más pudiera hacer eso por su compañero no le agradaba en absoluto. Y entonces la segunda ola de la tormenta golpeo; Danny abrió sus labios y nada salió de su garganta, lo intentó de nuevo y nada salió. Miró a Steve y luego a Chris, empezó a hiperventilar; ambos hombres lo sostenían en la cama mientras el doctor lo sedaba nuevamente. Los siguientes minutos fueron tensos para el comandante de cinco cero, lo habían sacado del cuarto junto con Chris; pasaron algunos minutos antes de que él doctor regresará.

—¿Cómo está Danny? —

—físicamente bien, está tarde un especialista lo revisará, sugiero que vaya a casa comandante y descanse, por la reacción que vimos en su compañero, es mejor que espere a que esté completamente consciente antes de que lo vea nuevamente— El doctor puso su atención en el otro moreno —Su presencia parece tranquilizarlo, usted podría ayudar a mantenerlo calmado, podría salir de esto más rápido con su ayuda—

Chris se sorprendió y luego dirigió su mirada al SEAL sin saber exactamente que hacer; sabía que el hombre a su lado era alguien cercano al enfermo y ahora se sentía como un intruso entre esos dos hombres

—Yo… no se… —

—Sé que no es una petición ortodoxa, pero siendo por el bien del paciente creo que es una petición adecuada—dijo el galeno esperando respuesta.

Cuando Steve salió del hospital estaba siendo consumido por la vorágine de sus sentimientos; estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto con el hombre que había aparecido y súbitamente se hubiera convertido en alguien indispensable. Los conflictos en sus pensamientos le estaban causando dolor de cabeza; como podía empezar a odiar al hombre que había rescatado a Danny. Camino a su casa, el SEAL imaginaba que podría encontrar una justificación para su aversión, y evitar admitir que estaba celoso de no poder intervenir en la recuperación de su compañero.


	11. El buen samaritano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con Danny en el hospital tratando de recuperarse de sus heridas; el equipo empieza a rastrear a los culpables de su secuestro. Las pistas los guían a poco a poco hacía la verdad.

Habían pasado 48 horas desde que el detective Danny Williams había sido encontrado por un corredor en Pali Lookout. Horas de angustia para sus compañeros, para su jefe y amigo; horas en que el equipo fue parte de un juego retorcido para lastimar a uno de los miembros del equipo.

Steve McGarrett había sentido alivio al encontrar a su compañero, sabía que era fuerte, obstinado y lo había visto sobrevivir a muchas situaciones; pero lo que él enfrentó al recuperar a su mejor amigo lo estaba volviendo loco de frustración y culpa. 

Y la aparición de Chris lo empeoraba todo, el instinto del SEAL le decía que no confiara en ese hombre, pero no podía encontrar nada en sus antecedentes que le dijera que tenía razón; el hombre era casi perfecto; un fisioterapeuta registrado, recomendado por sus jefes y sus pacientes; según lo que el equipo había averiguado, el hombre había colaborado como voluntario en múltiples eventos de caridad. No había ni la más mínima mancha en su registro, ni siquiera una multa de transito; sin embargo, algo había en él que molestaba a Steve, o tal vez era el hecho de que ese hombre estaba ahora en el hospital al lado de su compañero mientras él tenía que esperar irremediablemente hasta que el médico diera luz verde para poder hablar con su Danno.

Fue Joe quien saco al jefe de cinco cero de sus pensamientos al entrar a la oficina

—Tengo buenas noticias Steve, Luke Wright viene en camino, lo encontraron en Santa Bárbara tratando de escapar, llegará en un par de horas, Chin y Kono lo recogerán en el aeropuerto—

Steve sonrió pensando en que por fin tendría una pista para llegar a esos bastardos, y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Danny; estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Joe tuvo que ir por él para empezar con el interrogatorio a Luke.

Luke siempre admiró la inteligencia y habilidad de su hermano mayor Ian, trató de seguir sus pasos, aunque sin mucho éxito; excelente en matemáticas, no tenía el nivel de su hermano, ni en la inteligencia ni en la maldad. Pero cuando Ian murió, una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vengarse de aquellos que le arrebataron a su hermano. Así que cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de vengarse, no lo pensó dos veces.

Ahora estaba en un aterrador cuarto iluminado de una luz azul, esposado a una silla metálica, y sin una ventana que le pudiera decir que hora era. El pobre chico temblaba, con no más de 18 años, esto era demasiado para él.

EL muchacho casi muere de la impresión cuando un muy molesto NAVY SEAL de 1.90 entró y se acercó amenazadoramente a su rostro

—Luke Wright, tenemos pruebas de que estas involucrado con el secuestro de un policía—

El joven angustiado contestaba tartamudeando

—No… yo no… qué policía yo no sé nada—

—Estás en problemas Luke, los cargos contra ti son graves, secuestro, conspiración criminal, pasarás 25 años en la prisión de Halawa— dijo Steve amenazadoramente, a lo que el pobre chico empezó a temblar

—Mira chico, tu vida está acabada, pasarás el resto de tu juventud en la cárcel, así que dinos los nombres de tus cómplices y trataremos de que puedas salir antes de los 40 —

El muchacho estaba hiperventilando y al borde de las lágrimas, cuando por fin termino de balbucear empezó a hablar apresurado

—No lo sé, además yo no sabía que iban a secuestrar a alguien… miren unos tipos me contactaron dijeron que podrían ayudarme a castigar a los que provocaron la muerte de Ian; sólo les hice un programa para hacer algunas cosas que me pidieron, entrar a un sistema de cámaras, lanzar unas bolas de pintura y hacer unas transmisiones con lag, yo nunca vi lo que hicieron con ellas—

El SEAL se acercó para ver al muchacho cara a cara  
—No puedo creerlo Luke, más vale que entregues a tus cómplices o tu vida será un infierno—

Con lágrimas en los ojos el chico empezó a sollozar

—No sé quiénes son, me contactaron por teléfono; depositaron el dinero a una cuenta en las Caimán, yo dejé todo en un depósito en la estación de autobuses, nunca los vi... sólo… sólo recuerdo que el tipo que me contactó tenía acento ruso, rastrearé las cuentas, haré lo que quieran, pero yo no tuve nada que ver en eso del policía—

Esa revelación no le agrado a Steve, así que se abalanzó contra el chico, fue Joe quien lo detuvo antes que le hiciera daño al prisionero

—Steve, vamos afuera— su excomandante lo saco a rastras del cuarto y siguió hablando para tranquilizarlo —tenemos que verificar esto, el chico está tan asustado que no creo que nos mienta, debemos investigar cada cosa que nos ha dicho—

—No puede ser que lo hayamos encontrado y no tengamos nada Joe—

—Investiguemos desde aquí, seguramente encontraremos alguna pista, tenemos más que hace unas horas, y Danny está ahora a salvo, no puedes perder la perspectiva en este momento—

El más alto daba vueltas frustrado por la situación, estaba desesperado por haber entrado en otro callejón sin salida

—Steve, es tiempo de hablar con Danny, ya han pasado 48 horas y el doctor aún no ha llamado, es mejor ver en que condición se encuentra y si puede darnos alguna pista—

La expresión del SEAL se tornó sombría

—Tú lo viste Joe, tal vez…—

—Danny es fuerte, a estas horas debe estar discutiendo con las enfermeras— Joe le dio una palmada en la espalda —Ve Steve—

El más alto suspiro, en el fondo estaba desesperado por ir a ver a Danny, le mataba no tener noticias de él; no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta desapareciendo por los pasillos.

 

Christopher Carter era hijo de un prestigioso Medico en Cleveland; experimentado fisioterapeuta, amante de los animales y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los necesitados. Su presencia en el hospital pronto fue aceptada sin problemas, algunos doctores lo recomendaban para sus pacientes que habían sido dados de alta y querían terminar su rehabilitación en casa.

Había estado al lado de Danny esperando pacientemente a que despertara, el doctor le había explicado que, por rescatarlo, era muy probable que el paciente se sintiera seguro teniéndolo cerca y era necesario sacarlo de ese estado de pánico o su recuperación estaría en peligro. Así que el hombre de ojos azules permanecía al lado de la cama tomando la mano del rubio.

Chris dormitaba cuando sintió que la mano que sostenía entre la suya se movía, se acercó a la cama, cubrió la mano del detective entre las suyas protectoramente, esperando que abrieras sus ojos. Pasaron varios minutos antes que los parpados del rubio empezaran a abrirse

—Danny, mi nombre es Chris— le dijo dulcemente

El hombre moreno se levantó para quedar cerca de la cara del Detective, sus manos acariciaban suavemente la del detective

—Todo está bien, estás en el hospital—

Los ojos de Danny trataron de enfocarse en el hombre que le hablaba, hasta que pudieron ver al hombre moreno a su lado, quien empezó a acariciar su cabellera rubia con suavidad, mientras su otra mano la mantenía firme en la del enfermo, como si fuera pare de su familia.

—No intentes hablar, tu garganta no está bien, necesitas mantenerte en silencio, ¿me entiendes? —  
El policía estaba confundido, pero se sentía seguro; observó a la persona a su lado, le parecía familiar, aunque no recordaba de donde, asintió débilmente esperando que la persona a su lado le diera más información.

—Has pasado por muchas cosas, tienes algunas heridas, pero estarás bien. El doctor te explicará todo— Chris toco el botón para alertar a la enfermera y siguió sosteniendo la mano derecha del herido, haciendo lo mejor que podía manteniéndolo calmado, pero Danny trato de hablar, solo una palabra que su cuidador logro entender.

—Tu compañero debe estar aquí en cualquier momento, así que no te preocupes—

No pudo decir más por la aparición de la enfermera y el médico

—Detective Williams, soy el doctor Kekoa, ha sido tratado de varias heridas menores, en poco tiempo estará recuperado, ahora que está consciente le haremos algunas pruebas para determinar otras lesiones que pudimos haber pasado por alto a su llegada. Entiendo que puede sentirse frustrado por no poder hablar, pero hasta que no sepamos cual es la razón es mejor que se abstenga de intentarlo, ¿puede comprenderlo? —

El rubio asintió levemente

—Bien, por favor señor Carter nos puede dejar solos—

—Claro, no hay problema, Danny todo estará bien, no estaré lejos— le dijo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Chris estaba leyendo una revista en el pasillo cuando Steve llegó a la habitación de su compañero, estaba por entrar cuando el otro se lo impidió

—Comandante, espere no puede entrar—

—¿Por qué no? — contesto desafiante el SEAL, el otro hombre sintió la agresión y trato de mantenerse calmado  
—Acaba de despertar, el doctor está con él—

A Steve no le quedó más alternativa que calmarse, si el moreno hubiera presionado un poco más, el militar le hubiera roto la nariz de un derechazo y hubiera estado muy feliz de hacerlo. Por buena suerte para Chris, el doctor no tardó en salir.

—Comandante McGarrett, me alegra verlo—

—¿Cómo está mi compañero? —

—Se encuentra bien, sus heridas están sanando bien, está consciente y alerta, alguien de psiquiatría lo evaluará en las próximas horas, no encontramos ninguna anomalía en su garganta así que suponemos que es psicosomático, algo que me pueda decir sobre su compañero que estuviera relacionado con su estado— dijo el doctor, el SEAL no lo dudo

—Es claustrofóbico y estuvo prisionero en una caja por algunas horas— el doctor escribió algunas notas en el expediente que tenía en las manos antes de contestar de nuevo al policía

—gracias comandante esto es importante, supongo que quiere verlo—

El doctor abrió la puerta y entró seguido de los otros dos hombres, Danny sonrió tan pronto vio a Steve, quien de inmediato fue al lado de su compañero y tomo su mano

—hey compañero, me diste un buen susto—

Y tan pronto como el marino hablo, el ex policía de New Jersey empezó a hiperventilar, Chris corrió al lado opuesto de la cama, y tomo la mano libre de Danny

—Danny, todo está bien, calma es tu compañero—

Steve volvió a hablar preocupado

—Danno—

Y el cuerpo de rubio se tensó de nuevo al oír la voz de su amigo, el doctor tuvo que tomar una decisión y eso fue lo que hizo. Saco a Steve de inmediato de la habitación dejando a Danny bajo el cuidado de Chris. Fuera de la habitación el SEAL se descontroló golpeando la pared, no podía creer que un extraño pudiera estar al lado de su amigo y él tuviera que quedarse al margen.

—Por favor Comandante cálmese, su compañero será evaluado por psiquiatría, ellos podrán darle mejores respuestas que yo no puedo darle—

—Esto no puede estar pasando—Steve llevo sus manos a su rostro frustrado

—Sugiero que alguien más venga de su equipo, por alguna razón es usted quien provoca esa reacción en el paciente, y mientras no sepamos qué es lo que lo provoca, es mejor que no lo vea—

El jefe de cinco cero no dijo nada más, simplemente dejó el lugar; pero estaba furioso, lo que hicieron esos bastardos con su mejor amigo no se quedaría así. Alguien pagaría por el sufrimiento de su equipo, y nada lo detendría hasta averiguarlo.

Kono, Chin, Joe y Lou habían estado investigando todo lo que Luke les dijo cuándo Steve llegó como un huracán a la oficina.

—¿Qué descubrieron? — dijo tan pronto llegó a ellos, Kono fue la que mostró sus descubrimientos en las pantallas 

—Luke nos mostró las cuentas y los teléfonos desde donde fue contactado, todos son callejones sin salida, sin embargo, lo que nos dijo sobre el hombre que lo contacto, nos guió a un mercenario ruso que fue visto en la estación de autobuses donde dejó el equipo y que llegó a Hawái hace dos meses, su nombre es Vladimir Petrenko, ya enviamos un boletín a la policía para que lo arresten tan pronto lo encuentren—

—Si Petrenko llegó hace dos meses, esto fue planeado desde hace más tiempo del que pensamos— dijo Steve, Joe revisó las imágenes que les habían sido enviadas de la terminal de autobuses y el aeropuerto donde vieron a Petrenko.  
—Está solo en los dos lugares, así que su cómplice pudo estarlo esperando aquí o llego después, debemos usar el software de reconocimiento facial y tratar de descubrir si ha estado en algún lugar público y con quien— dijo el mayor

—mientras sigan sueltos no podemos bajar la guardia; Kono quiero que vayas al hospital para hablar con Danny— dijo su comandante

—Pero Jefe…— contestó algo nerviosa la joven, Steve suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse

—Sé que para todos fue difícil, pero es necesario hablar con él y creo que eres la indicada, Danny aun nos necesita, no podemos fallarle—

La asiática comprendió, todos tenían que compensar a Danny por lo que le hicieron, no podían dejar que lo que esos bastardos habían hecho se quedara sin castigo

—Iré de inmediato—Kono emprendió su camino al hospital dejando al resto del equipo siguiendo el rastro de Vladimir, una vez que lo localizarán podrían ubicar al otro cómplice y hacer pagar a los 3 hombres que habían intentado destruir a su amigo.


	12. Convaleciendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny empieza su recuperación en el hospital, pero las palabras de Steve aún resuenan con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que disfruten de la historia, y recuerden acerca del dicho "la calma antes de la tormenta" :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five -0 pertenece a CBS

El camino al hospital fue una tortura para el miembro más joven de 5-0, no sólo tuvo que ver la tortura de su compañero, sino también había sido parte de ese enfermo juego que los secuestradores habían planeado. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía alternativa, no podía evitar sentir culpa por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras; así que cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta y eso a sus compañero en cama sintió una súbita opresión en el pecho.

Danny despertó cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta y pudo ver a la asiática entrar, era imposible que no notase la expresión en el rostro de la mujer. Él se sentía algo dolido por las palabras que ella había dicho, pero sabía que no le habían dado alternativa; le hizo un ademán para que se acercara y cuando lo tuvo al alcance, la abrazó con fuerza para reconfortarla.

—Lo siento Danny— dijo Kono en un susurro, en respuesta obtuvo una palmadita en la espalda. La chica se separó y se sentó al lado de la cama; hasta ese momento no había notado al otro hombre en la habitación justo al otro lado de la cama.

—Soy Chris, creo que nos habíamos visto antes—

La chica extendió la mano y saludó cordialmente, tan pronto le prestó atención lo reconoció como el hombre que encontró a Danny

—Si, en pali lookout— dijo la chica —gracias por lo que has hecho por Danny—

—Yo no hice nada, en realidad fue Kaiser… los dejaré solos—

El hombre hizo el intento de irse pero Danny lo detuvo, Chris sonrió y volvió a sentarse; un momento después le paso al rubio un pizarrón blanco y un plumón negro —El doctor aún no le permite hablar, así que esto le ayuda a comunicarse— dijo Chris mientras el herido escribía

"¿GRACE?" Leyó la asiática

—Está con Rachel en California, Steve pensó que era mejor no decirles nada hasta que tuviéramos buenas noticias, ¿quieres que le informemos ahora?—

El rubio negó energéticamente con la cabeza, borro el nombre de su hija para escribir con grandes letras "STEVE"

La chica suspiró

—No quiere dejar la investigación hasta que tenga una pista de quien hizo esto, dijo que vendría después a verte—

Danny levantó las manos en frustración y entornó los ojos, Kono sonrió ante esa reacción, la hacía pensar que Danny estaba de vuelta y que pronto estaría al 100%. Ella tomó aire para después sostener la mano de su amigo

—Necesito preguntarte… si recuerdas algo de los hombres que te secuestraron—

El rubio se tensó, cuando Chris lo notó, inmediatamente sostuvo la mano libre del hombre en la cama, con suavidad empezó a acariciar el dorso de su mano. Kono se dio cuenta que su compañero se tranquilizó ante aquel contacto. El detective le respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza

— ¿Estás seguro?, cualquier cosa que recuerdes puede ayudar—

El hombre se quedó quieto un rato, todo lo que recordaba era la tortura, el resto era borroso, y sus captores fueron demasiado cuidadoso para no mostrar algo específico que pudiera recordar; al final volvió a negar con la cabeza, Chris tomó el control de la situación

— Porque no lo dejas descansar, si recuerda algo, yo personalmente los llamaré —

La mujer sintió el leve apretón de Danny apoyando lo que el moreno decía, así que a la chica no le quedó más alternativa que aceptar lo que Chris decía.

—Está bien, descansa; vendremos después, seguramente Steve vendrá también—

Se despidió de su compañero y se dispuso a salir; se detuvo en la puerta, se giró para ver a Danny antes de irse; vio a Chris cuidando del herido, era algo común y normal en un hospital pero esa imagen la perturbó. Sí no conociera a Danny, pensaría que esos dos hombres compartían un profundo lazo de amistad; el moreno sostenía la mano del detective de Jersey y acariciaba aquella rubia cabellera. Era una estampa acogedora, sin embargo algo estaba muy mal en ella, pero Kono no podía descubrir porque pensaba de esa manera. Minutos después ella se dirigía al cuartel de 5-0, debía hablar con Steve acerca de lo que acababa de ver.

Danny estaba tranquilo ahora que sabía que Grace estaba bien y que Steve la había mantenido lejos de toda esta locura. EL contacto de la mano de Chris lo saco de estos pensamientos

— ¿Está todo bien Danny?—

Danny suspiró y sus manos se levantaron en el aire en frustración, tal vez su voz no era útil en ese momento, pero sus manos podían contar historias por si mismas. Su acompañante lo miraba sonriendo, estaba fascinado con las facetas que estaba conociendo de este hombre.

—El doctor pronto vendrá y te dirá cuando podrás hablar de nuevo—

Los ojos azules del rubio se enfocaron en el moreno, se sentía muy tranquilo a su lado, lo que era muy extraño; sentirse cómodo al lado de un desconocido no era algo común en él, pero este hombre le daba calma.

—Por qué no duermes un poco, cuando venga el doctor o tu compañero te despertaré— dijo tranquilamente Chris mientras le pasaba una pastilla y un vaso de agua, el detective lo tomo con confianza; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dormitando. El moreno mantenía seguía sosteniendo la mano del otro hombre mientras se dormía, y cuando estuvo seguro que lo había hecho, se acercó para acomodar su cabellera rubia, empezó a susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. El monitor cardiaco pronto mostró como sus latidos se tranquilizaban lentamente hasta tomar un ritmo pausado.

Kono llegó al cuartel de 5-0 visiblemente perturbada, Steve y los otros estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus descubrimientos para notarlo, había que resolver este caso tan pronto fuera posible

— ¿Cómo está Danny?— Steve fue el primero en hablar

—Bien, pero no recuerda nada importante, creo que hay que darle tiempo— respondió la asiática mientras empezaba a ver las evidencias que había reunido el resto del equipo hasta ese momento, quería dejar de pensar en aquella escena en el hospital, así que cuando su primo empezó a hablar puso toda su atención en él

—Hemos emitido alertas en toda la isla por la presencia de Vladimir Petrenko, cada agencia ha recibido su fotografía, si está escondido en la isla tarde o temprano lo encontraremos—

—Que más hemos averiguado de Petrenko— dijo Steve, Chin hizo aparecer más fotos en la pantalla

—Hay mas fotos que suponen son de Petrenko registradas en varias agencias alrededor del mundo, saben que se ofrece al mejor postor, sus mejores clientes son sin duda la mafia rusa; nunca ha sido atrapado, saben de él porque se enorgullece de su trabajo, siempre deja una media luna en el cuerpo de sus víctimas —

El jefe de 5-0 veía con atención cada una de las pantallas y trataba de que no pasr ningún detalle por alto, cruzo sus brazos mientras hablaba

—Sabe cubrir su rastro, de no ser por Luke Wright seguramente no habríamos podido relacionarlo con el secuestro de Danny—

Chin, Lou y Kono veían también los detalles, el ex policía de Chicago se adelantó

—Eso significa que no será fácil de rastrear, ¿creen que irá al hospital para terminar el trabajo?—

El SEAL se veía algo pensativo, pero contestó a la pregunta de su compañero, mientras lanzaba una mirada inquisidora a cada uno del equipo

—No lo creo, tuvo bastante tiempo para matar a Danny y no lo hizo; si matar a Danno fuera su objetivo, ya estaría muerto, entonces ¿cuál es su objetivo final? —

El hombre empezó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina sin dejar de hablar

—Debe haber algo más en todo esto, algo que estamos pasando por alto—

Chin se acercó

— ¿Crees que están planeando algo más?, Steve—

—No lo sé, pero es mejor estar cerca de Danny, mantengamos la vigilancia en el hospital hasta que encontremos a Petrenko—

Steve suspiro, quería ir a ver a Danny, pero temía que volviera a salir mal, Kono vio a su jefe duda y se acercó para hablar con él

—Danny preguntó por ti, te está esperando—

Elñ comandante sonrió a la asiática, tenía que ver a su compañero y saber que estaba bien.

Cuando Steve llegó al hospital, Danny estaba profundamente dormido, Chris estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Steve sintió una punzada de celos al ver esta escena, Danno era SU compañero y no soportaba que fuera otra persona quien estuviera dándole apoyo. Sonrió tristemente, tal vez su compañero tenía razón y era un poquito maniático del control.

—Comandante McGarrett— dijo Chris al ver al otro hombre en el umbral de la puerta, suavemente despertó al rubio que de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la puerta para ver a su compañero, en sus labios se pudo leer con claridad la palabra Steve aunque ningún sonido salió de su garganta

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?—

El cuerpo de Danny se tensó tan pronto oyó la voz del marine

—Dan, no pasa nada, estás seguro aquí, es tu compañero y yo estoy aquí— dijo Chris mientras el rubio se aferraba a la mano del moreno de ojos azules, quien acariciaba aquella mano con suavidad hasta que el hombre herido se calmó. Steve se acercó visiblemente perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero se negaba a huir esta vez y como su entrenamiento lo exigía decidió enfrentar las cosas con todo.

—Necesitamos encontrar a quien te hizo esto Danno, ¿puedes recordar algo?—

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de mantener la calma, pero la voz de su comandante y compañero lo estresaba; sabía conscientemente que era el resultado de lo que le habían hecho, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba al condicionamiento al que había sido objeto. Pero Steve estaba enojado por la presencia, la cercanía de Chris y por la forma tan familiar en que trataba a Danno, como un macho alfa reaccionó de mala manera a lo que estaba viendo y empezó a presionar más

—Danny debe haber algo, piensa, cualquier cosa que nos puedas dar ayudará, algún olor; Danno eres detective, debes haber visto alguna cosa— levantó la voz como siempre lo hacía cuando discutían —vamos amigo— Pero esto provocó un estremecimiento en el convaleciente, a lo que Chris se levantó e interrumpió a Steve

—Comandante, creo que debería irse— el militar no lo tomó muy bien

—Tal vez el que debería irse eres tu— sentenció con su voz de mando y fue Danny quien sufrió las consecuencias; sus músculos se tensaron y su mano se apretó contra la de Christopher que de inmediato detuvo su enfrentamiento con el cinco-0 y regresó su atención a Danny

—Dan, calma, no pasa nada— hablaba suave y pausadamente, logrando que el hombre se relajará con cada palabra. Steve enfureció al ver esa actitud y su tono de voz aumentó más

—Por favor Danno, no me puedes decir que soportas a este tipo—

La respiración del rubio empezaba a descontrolarse, su cerebro empezaba a colapsar ante lo que su cuerpo hacía sin que él pudiera controlar, su corazón estaba latiendo a niveles preocupantes, Danny soltó a Chris para llevar sus manos a la cabeza tratando de detener todo lo que pasaba y al final grito con fuerza

—Steve, detente—

El cuarto quedó en silencio mientras el SEAL y el moreno veían sorprendidos a Danny, la voz del hombre de Jersey se había escuchado clara y fuerte aunque visiblemente temblorosa. Esto fue suficiente para que Steve entendiera que había presionado demasiado a su compañero y tenía que retirarse.

—Regresaré después sentenció—

El comandante dirigió una mirada retadora a Chris, pero el hombre parecía demasiado tranquilo ante la situación, en otra situación Steve jamás se habría retirado, pero era por el bien de Danny. Salió del hospital con dos propósitos en mente. Uno entender que es lo que había pasado en la caja, y dos, encontrar a los bastardos que habían lastimado a su compañero para partirlos a la mitad.


	13. Siguiendo las pistas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las pistas los empiezan a guiar a aquellos que secuestraron y torturaron a Danny. Steve siente desconfianza y tal vez un poco de celos por el nuevo amigo de Danno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando tanto el leerlo como yo disfruto escribiendo. Gracias por los comentarios y los kudos
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 le pertenece a CBS

Steve entró al cuartel de cinco 0 como una huracán, estaba furioso consigo mismo por presionar a Danny en su estado, por pensar que no estaba enfocado en su tarea de encontrar a los culpables y por dejar que Chris lo afectara de esa manera. Pero había algo en él que le molestaba en sobremanera.

Kono lo recibió en la estancia principal

—¿Cómo está Danny?—

El más alto suspiró antes de contestar tratando de tranquilizarse

—Mejor, cuando lo dejé había recuperado su voz—

El resto del equipo apareció junto a la mesa digital. Steve los vio a todos, se dio cuenta que estaban esperando que su líder los guiara en su tarea; lo que había pasado era tan intenso para todos que habían sido afectado profundamente, necesitaban su guía. 

Ahora que Danny se encontraba a salvo debía hacer su trabajo, y debía empezar por entender lo que le hicieron a su compañero.

—Kono, ¿qué tenemos de la caja?—

A la chica le tomó un momento reaccionar, habían pasado mucho tiempo persiguiendo a los sospechosos que habían olvidado el resto de las evidencias. Tecleó rápidamente, leyó el reporte mientras mostraba imágenes de la caja.

—Las huellas encontradas en la caja son de Danny y Chris. EL ADN todo es de Danny, su sangre… mmm está en todas partes; había una grabadora y un temporizador, estaba programado para empezar a funcionar después de 6 horas; la grabación es de lo que   
dijiste Steve, se repetía una y otra vez—

Steve apretó los puños

—Para que empezara a reproducir cuando Danny despertara—

El comandante de la fuerza elite de Hawái ahora podía entender lo que su compañero había pasado, habían usado su claustrofobia para condicionar la mente de Danny; habían creado una barrera entre su mejor amigo y él; cada que Danno oía su voz, su mente regresaba a la caja. Tal vez con tiempo y ayuda lograrían superar esto, pero el que hubiera presionado a su amigo en el hospital, seguramente no sería de ayuda.

—Bastardos, son unos enfermos— dijo el líder culpándose por su descuido, cada descubrimiento que hacía, mas odiaba a los hombres que secuestraron a su compañero. — ¿qué más sabemos de la bodega? —

Chin fue el que se encargó de eso

—La bodega está bajo resguardo de la HPD, fue un laboratorio de metanfetaminas y bodega de drogas a mediados de los 80’s. La propiedad ha estado en litigio desde que arrestaron al dueño, por ser parte de las evidencias terminó en resguardo de la policía, y posiblemente pase otros 10 años congelada hasta que terminen los juicios; seguramente para el departamento ahora es solo una nota en un papel por lo que no hay rondas periódicas en el lugar –

—Wow audaces, utilizando un edificio bajo la custodia policías— dijo Lou viendo los documentos— La burocracia y los abogados pueden enterrar al mundo bajo papeles—

Chin continuó

—Muchas de las cosas que encontramos son imposibles de rastrear, saben bien acerca de nuestros sistemas forenses y se han borrado todo lo que podríamos utilizar para rastrearlos, pero encontramos un mapa con varias locaciones incluyendo la bodega, lo   
interesante es que todas están bajo resguardo de la policía.—

Steve se cruzo de brazos pensando

—Alguien en la policía tuvo que haber sacado esos datos—

—o alguien que vendió al departamento antes… Kaleo— expresó Chin —debe haber vendido todo lo que tenía para sacar todo el beneficio posible ahora que está en Halawa —seguía buscando en los archivos mientras hablaba — quien sabe que más datos pudo haber sacado del departamento—

El SEAL pensaba en la situación, esto era una operación grande, quien hiciera esto tenía mucho dinero para poder pagar el equipo y a los mercenarios, así que su mejor pista ahora era seguir el dinero.

—Hay que averiguar que sabe Kaleo, Petrenko no es barato, el equipo que usaron tampoco; busquemos el rastro del dinero, debe guiarnos a algún lugar. Kono, has descubierto algo más de Chris Carter—

La asiática puso en pantalla más datos

—He revisado todos sus papeles, todo está en orden, no tiene antecedentes, aunque si encontré algo extraño jefe. Hay pocas fotos de él, incluso en sus redes sociales las evita—

—Sigue investigando, ve más profundo si es posible—

Lou se adelantó a decir

— ¿demasiado bueno para ser cierto?—

—justamente Lou, hay que mantenerlo vigilado —

En ese momento Joe, saludo a todos con un movimiento de mano y se dirigió a la oficina de Steve, el líder de 5-0 lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El mayor se sentó en el sillón mientras su pupilo parecía león enjaulado

—Encontré a Petrenko, tuve que pedir algunos favores—

El hombre se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba

—Iba camino a Asia en un barco con bandera China, al parecer salto por la borda y amablemente fue rescatado por un navío británico que lo trae de regreso a la isla, estará aquí en unas horas. Sugiero que descanses en ese tiempo—

Steve fue a su silla y se dejo caer descansando su cabeza en el respaldo

—Estas exhausto, Danny está a salvo en el hospital, todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar a los causantes de esto, así que es tiempo que tomes un respiro—

El SEAL cerró los ojos por un momento, la oficina quedo en silencio por algunos minutos antes de que fijara de nuevo su mirada en Joe

— ¿Qué te molesta Steve?—

—La persona que lo encontró, tal vez solo estoy exagerando—

—Cuando tu instinto te dice que hay algo ahí, es mejor asegurarse. Dame los datos que tengas de él, veré si inteligencia tiene algo—

Joe se levantó y Steve hizo lo mismo para darle la mano 

—Gracias Joe—

—Cuando necesite—

Ambos salieron de la oficina, Joe se despidió dejando al resto del equipo trabajar en las pistas que tenían.

—50—50—50—50—50

Danny reposaba su cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados, estos últimos días habían sido demasiado intensos y se sentía completamente exhausto, no solo física sino mentalmente. Quería a Steve a su lado, pero cada que oía su voz su cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente, y un miedo irracional lo envolvía. No podía recordar que había pasado después de que lo durmieron. Recordaba con claridad la aguja, el dolor en su cuerpo; vagamente recordaba haber sido levantado pero eso era algo que no podía asegurar. Chris por alguna razón le parecía familiar y lo tranquilizaba. Aunque había algo que le parecía fuera de lugar, pero en ese momento no confiaba en su propia habilidad de discernir las cosas, lo que pasaba con Steve, le afectaba demasiado, lo único que quería era recuperar su vida.

Había podido hablar con Grace, ella estaba contenta, Rachel la había llevado a conocer las Vegas y una vez que terminaron los negocios de Stan pudieron ir a Disneyland. Su hija estaba emocionada por el viaje, así que decidió no preocuparla con lo que le había   
pasado, se lo contaría una vez que regresara a casa en una semana.

Chris apareció en la puerta de la habitación llevando una caja de malasada

—Me contaron que eres aficionado a las malasada— el moreno se acercó dejando la caja sobre las piernas del rubio

—Prefiero las donas, pero las malasadas son lo más cercano que he encontrado a una en hawai, gracias—

Chris se sentó al lado de Danny sobre la cama, mientras lo veía sacar una y empezar a comer, lo observo por un rato; después con delicadeza sacudió el rastro de azúcar en los labios de Danny. El rubio dejó que esto pasara sin mover un musculo, se sentía cómodo al lado del otro hombre; solo se había sentido así al lado de Steve.

El doctor Kekoa entró a la habitación, no le extrañaba la presencia de Chris, parecía tan cercano al enfermo que no le parecía fuera de lugar.

—Hey doc— dijo Danny —de buen humor sintiéndose mejor al poder hablar

—Me alegra ver que recupero su voz detective Williams — dijo el doctor revisando la carta con los datos del policía y anotando algunas cosas — hemos revisado los resultados de sus exámenes y todo está bien. Sus heridas están sanando bien, estamos considerando la posibilidad de que termine su convalecencia en casa con la condición de que venga a un par de citas en el departamento de psicología, solo para evaluar su condición y que pueda volver al trabajo lo antes posible—

Chris sonrió y le dio un apretón a la mano de Danny emocionado

—Eso es una gran noticia Dan—

El detective de Jersey se sentía contento, aunque la ausencia de su mejor amigo y de su hija hacían mella en su corazón, se sentía solo, aunque la presencia de Chris mitigaba un poco ese sentimiento.

—Cuando podré irme doctor?— 

—Mañana por la tarde podrías estar camino a casa— terminó de decir el doctor y salió de la habitación. El moreno siguió al nativo hawaiano al pasillo

—Doctor, puedo hablar con usted un momento—

EL doctor vio con cierta extrañeza al hombre

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor Carter?—

—Bueno, como usted sabe soy fisioterapeuta certificado, quisiera llevar a Dan a un lugar tranquilo para que pueda terminar de sanar antes de que tenga que someterse a una evaluación psicológica. Sabe que ha pasado por mucho y lo que más necesita es   
tranquilidad, yo podría cuidarlo unos días en una lugar tranquilo; ¿podría darlo de alta hoy?, le daré todos los datos del lugar en donde estaremos—

El doctor lo pensó por un momento, reviso de nuevo sus notas y reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado el detective; no era una mala idea el hecho de que el detective estuviera alejado de las cosas que lo estresaban y aunque su compañero se preocupaba   
profundamente por él, la presencia del SEAL desencadenaba más estrés en el paciente.

—Si el detective Williams está de acuerdo, pueden hacerlo esta misma noche, solo pongo de condición que sea una ambulancia la que lo lleve, no quiero problemas con el comandante McGarrett— 

—Yo mismo le llamaré doctor, gracias—

Christopher tuvo una larga platica con Danny, aunque al principio el rubio se resistía a la idea de irse, la verdad es que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para poder calmarse lo suficiente y poder estar cerca de Steve de nuevo. Más que nada quería que las cosas entré él y su compañero fueran como antes y mientras su cuerpo reaccionara como lo ha hecho, eso era imposible hasta donde había visto. Estaba desesperado por sentirse normal nuevamente y regresar a su vida.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Eran poco más de las 7 cuando Steve recibió una llamada de Chris Carter, el marine aprovecho dicha llamada para rastrear el teléfono

—Comandante McGarrett, habla Chris—

—Señor Carter, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?— contestó secamente

—Le llamó para decirle que Danny será dado de alta hoy, el doctor ha recomendado un lugar de descanso para él, iremos para allá ahora—

Steve trato de mantener la calma, pero su voz reflejaba su molestia y el resto del equipo lo noto también, así que lo rodearon para saber qué pasaba.

—Creo que se ha tomado demasiadas libertades con respecto al detective Williams—

—Sólo hago lo mejor para él comandante, y él quiere que las cosas sean como antes, en especial con usted; es lo que más le preocupa. Yo espero que la distancia ayude a que pueda superar lo que paso y olvidarlo para poder trabajar de nuevo. Serán un par de días, después regresará para tener una evaluación psiquiátrica para ver que no quede ningún rastro del trauma. Creo que es lo que usted también quiere, ¿o no es así comandante?—

Steve apretó los puños, odiaba a este hombre pero sus palabras tenían sentido.

—Quiero que me mande la dirección, mandaré una escolta policiaca, no quiero que salgan hasta que llegue la patrulla. ¿Queda claro?—

—Si comandante, lo estaremos esperando—

Chris colgó. El resto del equipo veía a su líder tratando de mantener la calma. Pero tenía que enfocarse, debía ser el líder que todos necesitan.

—Chin, ve con una patrulla al hospital, darán de alta a Danny, lo llevarán a un lugar de descanso. No regreses hasta que te asegures que es un lugar seguro y que la patrulla se quede ahí, no quiero a Danny sin supervisión—

—De inmediato— el asiático salió sin decir nada más ante la mirada atónita de los demás

— ¿Danny puede salir del hospital?— preguntó Kono

—Eso parece y nuestro buen samaritano se encargará de llevarlo a un lugar que ha recomendado el doctor Kekoa— contestó Steve

Lou parecía preocupado

—En verdad que ese hombre se ha tomado en serio eso de cuidar a Danny—

—Sí, sigan buscando en su pasado, no debemos confiarnos. ¿Petrenko ya llegó al edificio?—

Kono respondió

—Nos mandaron un reporte que está cerca, desembarcara en una hora, llegará antes de la media noche. En la mañana lo tendremos bajo custodia y podremos interrogarlo—

—¿Por qué no podemos interrogarlo antes?— preguntó el comandante

—Al parecer inteligencia naval lo interrogará antes— 

Steve suspiró ante las palabras de su subordinada, pero era lógico que no lo entregaran de inmediato. Sin embargo, era una ventaja, Petrenko estaría más cooperativo al llegar a ellos.

—Vayamos a dormir un poco, estamos muy cansados. Necesitamos tener la mente clara, los veré aquí a primera hora por la mañana—

Todos ordenaros sus cosas y salieron con rumbo a sus respectivas casas. Steve llegó a su casa, solo para sentirla inmensa y solitaria, necesitaba a su compañero. Fue al lanai y se sentó en la oscuridad frente al océano, veía el devenir de las olas mientras   
tomaba una cerveza. 

—Llevó 10 minutos observándote desde la casa y nos has movido un musculo— dijo Chin apareciendo detrás de él

—Sólo estaba pensando— el alto le pasó una cerveza que el otro recibió agradecido —¿Cómo está Danny?—

—Está bien, seguí a la ambulancia hasta una casa de reposo en Pupukea, un lugar tranquilo, varios bungalós y hay un par de enfermeras por si fuera necesario. Es un buen lugar para descansar. Una patrulla se quedará toda la noche y por la mañana seguirán   
dando rondas durante el día… Danny me dijo que estará bien y que quiere regresar a trabajar. Está dando lo mejor para poder regresar Steve—

—Lo sé Chin, gracias por hacer esto—

—No hay de que bro, aunque… tampoco me agrada Chris— Chin se paró dispuesto a irse, Steve sonrió, oírlo decir eso le daba cierta tranquilidad, le hacía sentir que no estaba paranoico o celoso, que realmente había algo ahí.

—Descansa—

Steve se fue a descansar después de nadar un rato en el mar, tenía un propósito que llevar a cabo por la mañana. Sacarle toda la verdad a Vladimir Petrenko.


	14. Angel negro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve descubre al culpable detrás del secuestro de Danny, pero hay aún otro peligro escondido.

Vladimir Petrenko llegó al cuarto de interrogación del cuartel de 5-0 a primera hora de la mañana. Habían interrogado al ruso desde su llegada a Hawaii, después de pasar varias horas en otra instalación federal, por fin estaba en manos de McGarrett. El SEAL entró al cuarto acompañado de Chin.

—Veo que los federales te trataron bien—

El ruso vio a los 5-0 y sonrió contestando con un marcado acento ruso.

—Lo mejor que pueden tratar a alguien como yo comandante—

—Así que sabes quién soy —

—Si, al igual que su fiel compañero—

Esto hizo que el más alto se acercara amenazadoramente al mercenario, quedando a centímetros de su rostro aguantando las ganas de golpearlo

—No tengo tiempo para jueguitos. ¿Por qué atacaste al detective Williams? Y ¿Quién es tu cómplice?—

—¿Qué tendré a cambio de confesar? Después de todo, secuestré a un policía, mi condena será muy larga, delatar a mi cómplice debe darme alguna ventaja—

Steve tenía que controlar las ganas de golpearlo, pero si le daban algo a cambio podría solucionar todo esto más rápido, se veía que el hombre estaba entrenado de manera similar a Steve, así que contra su instinto, decidió negociar; dejó que Chin se encargara, el mercenario era inteligente y su furia podía arruinarlo todo. No dijo nada más hasta que todos los detalles fueron solucionados con el ruso.

El mercenario había sido llevado a la sala de interrogatorios del departamento de policía de Hawaii. Estaba sentado al lado de su abogado y Steve estaba frente a él esperando. Una vez que el documento fue entregado al abogado del ruso, el hombre vio a Steve

—No tengo nada personal contra el detective, sólo fueron negocios. Hace seis meses me contrataron para secuestrar al detective, mi trabajo era planear toda la logística para el secuestro y su retención. Otro hombre fue contratado para torturarlo. Le envié la información a mi cliente y el día del secuestro apareció mi “colega”. He de decir que nunca había visto a alguien tan emocionado por llevarnos al sujeto. Se nos indicó que debíamos enterrarlo vivo, así que lo metimos a la caja y lo enterramos en el bosque como planeó el cliente. Era todo el trabajo que teníamos que hacer—

Steve estaba furioso, el hombre hablaba de lo que le hizo a su compañero como si no significara nada

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu cliente y el de tu cómplice?—

—No lo sé, se me contrató anónimamente, pero conocía mi número de trabajo, y uso un distorsionador de voz cuando habló conmigo—

El abogado del ruso sacó un celular de su portafolio y lo colocó en la mesa frente al comandante

— Es el teléfono que utilicé para comunicarme con el cliente, el otro hombre que fue contratado conmigo también era cuidadoso, pero recuerdo que tenía ojos azules, en algún momento se quitó los lentes; ah cuando estábamos por terminar el trabajo tuvo una gran discusión con nuestro cliente; al parecer quería jugar más tiempo con su querido policía, es de esos tipos raros que se encaprichan con un tipo de persona y toman su trabajo como un disfrute personal. Al final tuvo que obedecer, pero no estaba muy contento. Se fue del lugar donde lo enterramos tan pronto terminamos. Nunca se quitó la máscara, ese tipo podía crisparle los nervios a cualquiera— 

—¿qué puedes decirme de tu cliente?—

—Pagó en efectivo, dejó el dinero en un locker en la estación de autobuses de Honolulu. Hablaba como un afeminado aunque era un negociante excelente, sabía exactamente que quería en cada momento—

El abogado empezó a guardar sus cosas

—Mi cliente a dicho todo lo que sabe comandante—

Steve lo miró con desprecio

—Verificaremos todo esto, sí algo es mentira, te pudrirás en la prisión de Halawa—

El comandante de 5-0 regresó al cuarte con las pistas que tenía, Kono había empezado a investigar los números de teléfono que le había enviado su jefe.

—Kono ¿qué encontraste?—

La chica hizo aparecer los números en la pantalla

—Vladimir habló pocas veces con el sospechoso, pero eran llamadas largas antes de llegar a Hawaii, las llamadas que recibió eran cortas y de un número local—

Chin se quedó viendo la pantalla

—No puede ser —

Steve y Kono lo vieron extrañado

—Es el número del conmutador principal del palacio iolani, el sospechoso ha estado aquí —

Steve observó la pantalla

—Kono, ve los horarios de las llamadas, ve que personal ha estado en esos turnos, revisa las grabaciones de vigilancia. Ahora sabemos que tenía acceso a los archivos policiales, pensábamos que era Kaleo pero tenemos otra rata en casa—

Chin y su prima revisaron todo con rapidez

—Debemos ser cuidadosos, si está aquí debe estarnos vigilando y ya debe saber que tenemos a Vladimir, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que escape—

La bien aceitada maquinaria de 5-0 empezó a trabajar con eficiencia. Revisaron todas las extensiones de teléfono, revisaron los horarios y su carta triunfal fue la hora de la última llamada en la que los cómplices hablaron, la compararon con los videos de seguridad del palacio iolani y entonces gritó emocionada 

—Lo tengo jefe—

De inmediato pasó el video. Era la recepción de una de las oficinas del segundo piso, una joven secretaria hablaba molesta por teléfono, justo a la hora de la llamada que les había proporcionado Vladimir

—Chin ve por ella—

El asiático salió de inmediato en la oficina, Kono seguía buscando en la computadora

—Estoy viendo la lista de llamadas a ese número, me tomará algo de tiempo pero podremos encontrar el celular del otro sospechoso—

—Buen trabajo, cuando lo tengas avísame de inmediato—

Steve salió hacia el cuarto de interrogatorio, Chin ya tenía a la mujer bajo custodia, ya esposada a la silla, parecía demasiado calmada para la situación en la que se encontraba. El comandante de la fuerza especial 5-0 llevaba su tableta esperando información de la mujer. 

Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos antes de que la información llegara y entonces ambos entraron. La mujer rubia estaba tranquila, sus ojos verdes vieron a los recién llegados de manera impasible, Steve revisaba la información

—Tu nombre es Jessica Green, tienes trabajando aquí poco más de un año, eres una trabajadora ejemplar, todas tus evaluaciones son perfectas y tu jefe habla maravillas de ti. Entonces ¿qué podrías tener en contra del detective Williams para secuestrarlo?—

—Creo que está equivocado comandante, no creo haber hecho algo para merecer estar aquí. He visto al detective Williams algunas veces, pero nunca he hablado con él, así que no tengo ninguna razón para sentir antipatía por él, así que como podría tener alguna razón para secuestrarlo—

—Eso mismo es lo que yo quiero saber— dijo el hombre de ojos color almendrado tratando de enfocarse

—Ya le dije comandante, no tengo nada que ver con un secuestro, prefiero no decir nada más hasta hablar con mi abogado—

Dijo la mujer confiada, la frustración de Steve fue patente. Él sabía que sólo tenían pruebas circunstanciales, debían conseguir pruebas contundente para poder encerrarla. Chin y Steve la dejaron en el cuarto para interrogatorios con la esperanza que el aislamiento la presionara. Debían llamar a su abogado pero tal vez se retrasara un poco la llamada.  
Todas sus esperanzas recaían ahora en Kono, cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar sería de gran ayuda, así que estaba atareada en la gran mesa electrónica buscando todo lo que pudieran de su sospechosa

—¿Qué en contraste Kono?— dijo Steve entrando en la gran habitación

—Aún busco, pero la mujer parece perfecta. Mandé su foto a varias agencias para cubrir todas nuestras bases—

Todos buscaban con sus propios recursos, Chin seguía revisando los videos de seguridad. Kono investigaba antecedentes. Steve trataba de unir todo lo que tenían. Un par de horas después Kono llamó a gritos a su jefe; todos se reunieron frente a las pantallas donde se podían ver a dos hombres, abrazando a una joven rubia, los hombres en la imagen eran Victor y Anton Hesse. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la imagen mientras la asiática seguía con su trabajo

—Su nombre es Masha Hesse, NCIS nos mandó la foto y los datos tan pronto recibieron nuestros datos, es la hermana pequeña de los hermanos Hesse—

Steve salió como un bólido hacía el cuarto de interrogatorio, Chin y Kono corrieron tras él. El mas alto entró de golpe a la habitación, golpeo el respaldo de la silla, la mujer sonrió descarada ante esa muestra de ira

—Veo que lo descubrió comandante—

—Así que, todo esto es por venganza por tus hermanos—

—Si, primero me quitó a Anton y luego a Victor. Eran mis amados hermanos y los mataron. Quería que sufriera por lo que me hizo—

—Lamentablemente tu plan falló, Danny está vivo y tú iras a la cárcel—

Ella sonrió 

—Es verdad, quería matar a su compañero, pero después descubrí que sería un castigo muy pequeño para lo que me hizo—

—Tus hermanos eran criminales y eso fue lo que los mató—

—Eso no importa comandante, quiero que sufra la pérdida de su hermano, porque Danny Williams es más que eso para usted. Sí lo destruyó, sufrirá más que sí lo mato—

Steve se alejó para controlarse

—Danny esta a salvo ahora Masha, fallaste rotundamente—

—Está seguro comandante, yo quise destruir a su compañero en esa caja, pero cometí un error; contrate a alguien que tenía sus propias ideas y decidió desobedecerme. Cuando él termine con el detective Williams, lo habrá perdido para siempre y tal vez deseará que hubiera muerto en esa caja—

Steve se puso pálido y salió corriendo de la habitación, Masha grito desde su silla

—Buena suerte comandante— y ella rió a carcajadas.

El comandante de 5-0 manejo lo más rápido que pudo a la clínica de Pupukea, la patrulla aun estaba parada frente a la acera. El patrullero le informo que nada había pasado durante la noche. El fisioterapeuta se había ido como a las 10PM y que aún no regresaba. Eso tranquilizo al SEAL por un momento hasta que vio a Joe White bajar de un auto

—¿qué haces aquí Joe?—

—Encontré algo de Chris, no es quien dice ser. Estaba por llamarte pero era más importante asegurarme que Danny estuviera bien, su médico dijo que estaba aquí—

Ambos hombres entraron al edificio, les informaron en que búngalo se alojaba Danny y se dirigieron de inmediato a ese lugar

—Danny— gritó Steve desde la puerta y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente la pateo con toda su fuerza entrando con su arma lista. El cuarto estaba vacío, su teléfono sonó en ese momento, el hombre contesto ansioso mientras Joe revisaba todos los rincones

—Jefe, el celular del sospechoso se encuentra en Pupukea, el GPS dice que está cerca de tu posición—

Steve empezó a buscar desesperadamente por él cuarto, después de unos momentos encontró dos celulares, uno descartable y el de Danny.


	15. Por el beso de la mujer araña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny despierta en una casa tranquila bajo los cuidados de Chris .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer, no soy la mejor con los títulos para los capítulos xD pero espero mejorar
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five -0 no me pertenece u.u

Danny abrió los ojos, se sentía algo mareado y desorientado, con algo de trabajo se sentó en la cama. Las nauseas lo golpearon inclementes, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar esa sensación para no vomitar.

—Buenos días Dan—

Sintió como si alguien se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba suavemente su espalda para reconfortarlo

—La medicina que te recetó el doctor para dormir es algo fuerte, seguramente estarás mareado un rato—

El rubio oyó esas palabras y se sintió más tranquilo al reconocerla; abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con los profundos ojos azules de Chris. Tal vez el hombre estaba demasiado cerca pero Danny no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse

—¿qué hora es? —preguntó, su mente le decía que el otro hombre estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero su cuerpo no se movía ni un centímetro

—Son poco más de las 10, debes tener hambre, te fuiste a la cama sin cenar, así que te haré algo de desayunar—

Chris acarició la mejilla de Danny y le acaricio los labios con el pulgar antes de alejarse alegremente hacía la cocina. El detective de Jersey se quedó quieto frunciendo el ceño, no entendía porque estaba tan cómodo con esto. Al final se sentía demasiado cansado para seguir pensando, seguramente cuando se sintiera mejor podrían entender que es lo que pasaba con él.

El desayuno lo hizo sentir mejor, el mareo y las nauseas desaparecieron después de que devoró las donas que Chris le había hecho, le preparó café y todo lo que al detective le encantaba, estaba demasiado absorto en todas esas delicias que nunca se preguntó, como el otro hombre sabía de sus comidas favoritas.

—Chris, ¿Has visto mi teléfono?—

—Está junto a la cama, lo dejé ahí para que lo pudieras ocupar cuando lo necesites, ¿quieres que te lo traiga?—

Danny odiaba tener que usar el bastón, pero le daba algo de autonomía en este momento que su cuerpo aun le dolía. Y por lo menos no quería sentirse un completo inútil, podía ir por su teléfono sin ayuda.  
Por si mismo, le tomó un tiempo llegar a la habitación, Chris había tratado de ayudarlo pero él se negó. Cuando llegó se dejó caer en la cama, después de tomar aire se giró para ver la mesita de noche y vio con horror su teléfono. Recordaba haber tenido mucha sed en la noche y había tomado agua del vaso que Chris le había dejado a su alcance. Recordaba haber regresado el vaso a la superficie plana, pero estaba demasiado somnoliento como para asegurarse que lo había hecho bien, su teléfono estaba completamente mojado en medio de un charco de agua. 

Chris lo alcanzó un minuto después

— ¿Puedo usar tu celular Chris?—

—Claro, es algo antiguo así que a veces pierde la señal—

El moreno acarició la mano del rubio cuando le dio el celular, Danny empezaba a acostumbrarse al contacto constante. El rubio empezó a marcar en el arcaico aparato, el primer número al que llamó fue al de Steve. Lo intentó varias veces sin resultados; intentó con el de Chin y Kono pero ninguno funcionó y terminó rindiéndose, tal vez lo intentaría en la noche, por lo regular las señal era más fuerte cuando había menos interferencia. Se volvió a tirar en la cama, se sentía lucido, pero de alguna manera le costaba trabajo pensar, le costaba concentrarse, lo que atribuyó a sus medicinas. Tal vez cuando dejará de usarlas podría pensar mejor, pero mientras lo único que podía hacer era descansar. Chris regresó a su lado 

—Gracias— le devolvió el aparato

—Tal vez debas tomar una siesta, te ves aun cansado— el moreno le colocó una frazada, le acarició el costado, la cadera y una de sus piernas antes de acomodarle la almohada y dejarlo para que durmiera, cosa que pasó en pocos minutos.  
Los sueños de Danny no fueron tranquilos. Estaba de regreso en la caja oyendo las palabras de Steve una y otra vez. La sensación de querer gritar y no poder hacerlo era sobrecogedora; recordaba que solo podía rasguñar la tapa de su prisión y pateaba con fuerza tratando de revelarse; su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar a causa del pánico.

—Shhh D todo está bien— una voz tranquila y amable le habló al oído, mientras el calor de un cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo, Danny se aferró a aquel cuerpo en desesperación, tratando alejarse de su propia pesadilla. 

—Danny— su nombre fue pronunciado de manera tan dulce que terminó rindiéndose a ella, poco a poco abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con el otro hombre sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y él fuertemente afianzado a quien le ofrecía un refugió. Poco a poco su respiración se calmó, sus ojos empezaron a enfocar su entorno para darse cuenta que estaba a salvo en una habitación donde entraba suavemente la luz del atardecer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó el moreno

—Estoy bien sólo fue una pesadilla—

La mente consciente de Danny le decía que debía separarse de aquel cuerpo musculoso, que era alguien a quien acababa de conocer, que esto era demasiado familiar, pero su cuerpo estaba jugando en su contra, sintiéndose refugiado en aquellos poderosos brazos, se negaba a regresar a la pesadilla aunque esta ya se había esfumado.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Chris liberara a Danny del abrazo, sólo para tomar el rostro del rubio en sus manos, acercándose lentamente para no asustarlo y sellando el momento con un beso suave sobre sus labios. Nuevamente no se movió, dejó que el otro hombre lo besara y después lo vio partir hacia la cocina.

Danny se quedó en shock por algunos momentos mientras el otro hombre desaparecía del cuarto, cuando estuvo solo se tocó los labios, había sido besado por otro hombre y no lo había rechazado; qué demonios estaba pasando con él. Se acomodó en la cama mirando el techo, su mente estaba algo confusa, pero aun así sabía que algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué dejaba que Chris lo tocara? ¿Qué era diferente?

Empezó a dolerle la cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar en todo eso, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cómodo en esa cama como para seguir tratando de entender a su propia mente. El silencio en general era abrumador pero agradable. Había pasado tanto el último día, que esta tranquilidad era catártica, sin nadie que le preguntara que le había pasado o tratara de hacerlo hablar de lo que sentía en aquella caja, sólo extrañaba a Steve. 

Odiaba a los bastardos que habían provocado su alejamiento con su mejor amigo, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo mejoraría con el tiempo y la distancia, la psicóloga que lo vio en el hospital le había recomendado que se alejara de todo para que pudiera asimilar lo que le había pasado y después podría empezar a sanar.

No confiaba mucho en los psicólogos, pero después de lo que había pasado en el hospital con Steve, estaba desesperado por recuperar lo que los secuestradores le habían quitado. Necesitaba recuperar a su mejor amigo y si para eso tenía que venir a este lugar, sin televisión y con olas de fondo, podía soportarlo.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado a Chris regresar y sentarse a su lado. El moreno lo vio con curiosidad

—¿Algo pasa?—

—mmm estoy bien, sólo extraño a Steve—

Chris acaricio el cabello de Danny con suavidad, bajando por su mejilla acunándola en su mano

—Pronto estarás bien y podrás regresar para estar a su lado. Pronto las cosas regresarán a cómo eran antes, sólo ten paciencia—

El moreno tomó la bandeja de comida que había dejado sobre la mesa y empezó a alimentar al rubio, que dejaba de cuestionarse el hecho que estaba dejando que el otro le procuraba tanta atención y que a cada momento invadía con más descaro su espacio personal.

Al anochecer, Danny estaba solo, aburrido de estar en la cama se levantó y empezó a explorar el lugar, era distinto a lo que recordaba. El hombre frunció el ceño al salir del cuarto y notar que en lugar de un pequeño bungaló, estaba en una casa grande. Su instinto le decía que esto estaba mal, no podía encontrar una explicación lógica de cómo había llegado ahí. Salió de la casa para encontrarse en un lugar abierto, había unas pocas luminarias en un camino que parecía solitario y no podía ver ninguna otra luz de una casa cercana, en donde demonios se encontraba. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando la brisa nocturna lo golpeó, su cabeza le dolió, trataba de recordar.

—Dan, no deberías estar afuera, podrías tropezar —

—¿A dónde demonios me has traído?— dijo el rubio gritando y moviendo sus manos, tirando el bastón que le había servido para llegar a ese lugar

—No lo recuerdas, la doctora nos prestó su casa para que pudieras descansar, creyó que el bungaló no era un buen lugar porque había demasiada gente. —

El hombre se acercó al rubio que dio un paso atrás para alejarse, pero su cabeza sintió una punzada, recordando vagamente el haber hablado con la psicóloga y algo sobre una casa, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad. Chris se acerco para sostenerlo del brazo con cuidado, pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del detective, lo guió con dulzura de regreso al cuarto. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama, lentamente le quitó los zapatos, lo empujo para recostarlo en la cama. Sus ojos azul oscuro veían con intensidad a los ojos claros del rubio. Danny estuvo perdido en esa mirada por algunos minutos, sus ojos parecían profundos pozos de agua, por momentos pensó que podría hundirse en ellos y ahogarse hasta morir, El moreno se sentó a su lado, se inclino sobre el cuerpo compacto del otro hombre hasta quedar frente a frente. Le sonrio con dulzura

—Necesitas descanso, tu mente te está jugando sucio Danny, es comprensible después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero yo me encargaré de que estés a salvo—

Un beso intenso, los labios de Chris se posaron sobre los de Danny sin restricción, no avanzó más, pero sus labios estuvieron unidos por varios segundos. La mano derecha del rubio se puso sobre el hombro del moreno con la intención de alejarlo, pero sus músculos se negaron a empujar, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos de sorpresa y podía ver la expresión dulce del otro mientras lo besaba. Al final lo vio separarse y sonreírle amorosamente.

—Descansa Danny, trataré de llamar al comandante, si logro enlazar la llamada te despertaré—

Le dio un beso tierno en la frente y lo dejó solo en la oscuridad. La respiración del rubio era acelerada, su mente era un torbellino de ideas, necesitaba a Steve, pero su voz y sus palabras le lastimaban. Era Chris que le permitía olvidar esas palabras, pero no estaba bien. Danny cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su mente que lo empujaba a recordar la caja y desear estar a salvo en los brazos protectores de Chris.


	16. El impostor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve descubre la verdad sobre la identidad de Chris Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos gracias por leer, espero que esten disfrutando de mi historia, áun hay muchas cosas por delante y tenemos a un Steve bastante preocupado. 
> 
> Disclaimer: H50 no me pertenece u.u solo dejo que mi imaginación juegue con ellos un rato.
> 
> *RED PROFUNDA* Es la parte oculta de la internet, mucho de los negocios criminales se llevan a cabo en esta parte de la red escondida para el usuario común.

El que hubieran secuestrado a Danny una vez más bajo sus narices era más de lo que Steve Mcgarret podía soportar. Estaba furioso y frustrado; no espero a que los equipos de escena del crimen llegaran, subió a la silverado y emprendió camino al cuartel general de 5-0, Joe a penas tuvo la oportunidad de subir antes de que el otro hubiera pisado acelerador a fondo.

Fue directo a la celda que tenían en el sótano, abrió la puerta de golpe y enfrentó con toda la furia posible a la mujer que permanecía atada a la silla.

—¡Dime inmediatamente donde se encuentra Danny!—

El SEAL se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la mujer, sosteniendo sus puños en el respaldo de la silla para poder controlar el deseo de utilizar la violencia contra ella

—¿Tu amado hermano ha desaparecido?¿Qué se siente perder algo tan preciado? el corazón se te rompe en pedazos por perderlo —

La mujer rubia sonrió con descaro, Steve se limitó a apretar el respaldo de metal, lo hizo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por el esfuerzo

—Dime dónde lo tiene tu cómplice si no quieres pasar el resto de tu miserable vida en la prisión y toda esa belleza se pudrirá en una celda—

La mujer lo retó

—No me importa, sólo quiero que sufras al perder a tu hermano. Estuve tentada en secuestrar a tu hermana Mary, pero nunca fue tan cercana a ti como lo eres con el detective; él se convirtió en tu hermano y es por eso que tiene que morir para que sufras por lo que me hiciste—

Steve la tomó por los hombros y ella hizo una mueca de dolor

—Dime donde está Danny— le gritó

Ella empezó a reír a carcajadas

—No lo sé, ya te lo dije, el hombre que lo tiene está haciendo esto por su cuenta, puedo decirle esto comandante, ese hombre tiene sus propios planes, yo no lo contraté, el me pidió que lo aceptara en mi plan y lo mejor, lo haría gratis, no sé qué es lo que le interesaba tanto, pero estaba realmente emocionado de contribuir a mi propósito—

Masha sonreía satisfecha 

—No importa lo que pase no puedo decirle algo que no sé y tal vez su compañero a estas horas está muerto como un gato callejero—

Steve golpeo el respaldo de la silla que casi se despega del piso antes de salir, Joe se limitaba a verlo de cerca, con cierto recelo de que pudiera pasar la línea con la mujer rusa. Ambos hombres regresaron a las oficinas de 5-0 donde Chin, Lou y Kono esperaban frente a la mesa electrónica viendo con atención los monitores frente a ellos. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando entro su jefe, todos sentían que habían fallado.

Joe se adelantó a la mesa y empezó a teclear, la intempestiva salida de Steve de la escena del crimen le impidió compartir la información que tenía. La fotografía de un hombre de mediana edad, rubio y ojos azules apareció en la pantalla central, todos se quedaron en silencio al ver cierto parecido con Danny, Joe empezó a hablar

—Su nombre es Christopher Carter, fisioterapeuta, uno de los mejores de Cleveland; renuncio a su trabajo dos meses antes de mudarse a Hawaii. Les dijo a sus padres que quería un cambio. Sin esposa o hijos, su familia y amigos pensaron que era una buena idea, no hay fotos suyas en las redes sociales. Su cuerpo fue encontrado hace dos días en el sótano de su antigua residencia, lleva por lo menos un año muerto—

Todos veían con sorpresa al hombre en pantalla y que no tenía ningún parecido con quien se había encargado del detective de Jersey. Kono dijo con voz temblorosa

—Entonces, quien es el hombre que ha estado con Danny—

Joe hizo aparecer una tras otra, fotografías de hombres de mediana edad, rubios y de ojos azules, en las pantallas se podían ver las imágenes de más de 20 hombres todos con cierto parecido entre ellos

—Con ayuda del joven Toast, pudimos rastrear todos estos crímenes sin resolver. Todos ellos fueron torturados, murieron asfixiados y dejados abandonados en basureros o lugares remotos; algunos fueron identificados, otros estaban demasiado irreconocibles y algunos simplemente no fueron reportados. Me temo que… el hombre que tiene a Danny es un asesino en serie—

Steve sintió que el golpe de ansiedad en su cuerpo, el SEAL preguntó

— ¿Cómo este hombre logró llega a Danny?—

Joe suspiró, las noticias eran cada vez peores, la mirada de todos reflejaban el miedo por su amigo, en especial de Steve, el mayor continuó

—Usaron la red profunda, Masha buscaba un asesino, uno que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse a 5-0. Es obvio que Petrenko ofreció sus servicios por un precio, pero un segundo hombre apareció, no interesado en la recompensa, sino en obtener más fotografías de su objetivo. Conseguimos algunos de los mensajes entre Masha y sus cómplices. Y es verdad que lo único en que estaba interesado es en participar en el trabajo. —

Steve golpeo la mesa con fuerza y todos se sobresaltaron ante el ruido. Joe solo lo observaba tratando de pensar en una forma de calmarlo y poder enfocarse en la tarea que tenían delante

—Steve, se que tú y tu equipo se sienten frustrados, pero necesitas dejar toda esa rabia a un lado; me han ayudado a descifrar esto, los hombres fueron torturados por días o semanas; así que por lo menos tenemos un par de días para encontrarlo con vida. No hay tiempo para lamentarse o sentirse mal por Danny, debemos trabajar ahora—

El ex marine veía a los ojos a su discípulo, quien no tuvo más alternativa que rendirse ante las enseñanzas de su mentor y tomar el control de su equipo, Danny dependía de él.

—Kono, trata de encontrar una relación entre los hombres asesinados y Chris Carter. Chin y Lou vayan con Duke y averigüen si hay casos no resueltos que involucren hombres rubios de ojos azules. Pueden ser casos de bajo perfil haber pasado desapercibidos, posiblemente catalogados como muertes naturales—

—En seguida— contestaron los primos al unísono, Lou solo se unió con ellos cuando salieron del cuarto de guerra de 5-0. Joe, Steve hablaron con el joven Hacker para que les ayudara a conseguir más datos sobre el hombre que había usurpado la identidad de Chris Carter.

Las horas pasaron inexorablemente para un equipo que trabajaba contra reloj, la noche cayó y todo el equipo empezaba a mostrar señales de cansancio. Al final, Joe los convenció de irse a descansar, a excepción de su comandante.

Steve estaba en su escritorio tratando de encontrar lógica a todo lo que pasaba, su mentor entró, se sentó frente a él

—Necesitas descansar Steve—

—No podemos, debemos encontrar a Danny—

—No le haces ningún bien, estas exhausto, frustrado, furioso. En ese estado solo estarás retrasando la investigación. Necesitamos las pruebas de laboratorio y lo que hayan encontrado en la casa de retiro—

El mayor podía ver el sufrimiento de Steve, estaba pasandolo mal ante el conocimiento de que su compañero estaba en manos de un psicópata. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, ocultando el rictus de dolor que en ella se reflejaba por haber perdido a Danny. Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días lo estaba destrozando, saberse parte de la tortura le estaba rompiendo el corazón, estaba aprendiendo del profundo lazo que compartía con su amigo y algo más profundo que no quería admitir en voz alta pero que le quemaba el corazón.

—No puedo más Joe, Danny… Danny estaba tan asustado de mí. Lo que esos bastardos le hicieron… nos hicieron. Todo el equipo se siente roto, nos los robaron. Lo arrancaron de nuestro lado y le hicieron daño con nuestras palabras y ahora lo volvimos a perder. No puedo más, le he fallado, que tal si no puedo encontrarlo de nuevo, si esta vez lo pierdo para siempre, no sé como podré seguir sin...—

El mayor lo miró, hablo con tranquilidad

—Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer en su momento para salvarlo, fuimos manipulados por una enferma y si te rindes ahora le estarás dando gusto en su venganza. Estas admitiendo que has perdido a Danny, que has perdido a tu hermano en manos de un asesino cuando sabemos que seguramente aún está vivo. Pero en este estado no le estás ayudando en nada— con voz autoritaria se dirigió a su pupilo

—En pie soldado, descansa ahora. Empezaremos de nuevo a las 0500 horas—

A Joe White no le gustaba usar su voz de mando ahora que estaba fuera del ejército, pero en este caso era necesario, no había otra manera de que Steve descansara. No logró que fuera a casa, pero por lo menos lo hizo dormir en el sofá de su oficina.

Cuando Steve despertó, Joe ya estaba trabajando. Se cambio de camiseta y se unió a su maestro; pocos minutos después los otros miembros del equipo llegaron. 

El hombre mayor, había estado trabajando desde muy temprano, había logrado descubrir nuevas pistas, ahora que el equipo estaba junto podían avanzar más rápido.

Les mostró a todos lo que habían encontrado

—Chris Carter es el error de nuestro asesino, antes de él, se había mantenido anónimo. Es muy inteligente puesto que analizó cada uno de los patrones de su víctima y los hizo suyos. Se ha mantenido en contacto con la familia de Chris y nadie ha puesto en duda que sea la misma persona. —

Chin hablo tratando de descifrar esta información

—Para eso debió haber pasado mucho tiempo con él, para estudiar su comportamiento y aprender sus costumbres. —

Joe continuó

—Sospecho que estaba buscando un nuevo territorio de caza, y uso a Chris como pantalla para poder salir del radar; hasta que se encontró con Masha y su plan contra Steve. Pensó en una oportunidad que no podía perder. Con nosotros ocupados buscando a Masha, podría entrar en la vida de Danny, tal vez de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Chirs y lograr su objetivo antes de que alguien pudiera descubrirlo, pero no creo que estuviera preparado para la eficiencia de 5-0—

Steve caminaba de un lado a otro entendiendo muchas de las cosas que habían pasado, de cómo había estado jugando con ellos una y otra vez, el SEAL deseaba romperle el cuello cuando lo tuviera a su alcance. Kono entonces trajo la atención de todos

—Jefe, los resultados de laboratorio han llegado. Hay huellas parciales pero están registradas a nombre de Chris. No pude encontrar una relación entre Chris y los otros hombres aparte de la apariencia, eso nos puede decir que su fijación es específicamente con hombres rubios de ojos azules, En la residencia encontramos rastros de un sedante en el agua de Danny, seguramente lo durmió antes de sacarlo de la residencia. Encontramos pistas de un auto cerca de los arbustos detrás de la residencia, así deben haber sacado a Danny, ese lugar quedaba fuera de la vista de la patrulla que estaba vigilando. Chin está buscando el auto en las grabaciones de los alrededores durante la noche.—

—Empecemos por ahí, encontremos ese auto, tal vez podamos encontrar una pista de a donde se ha llevado a Danny—

El sol empezaba a calentar la oficina conforme empezaba a levantarse sobre el horizonte.


	17. Dominación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny empieza a caer en los juegos de dominación de Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic. Espero que lo esten disfrutando :3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 pertenece a CBS

Al detective de Jersey le tomó algún tiempo conciliar el sueño, su mente era un completo caos intentando descifrar los sucesos de las últimas horas. Al principio, su sueño fue tranquilo, pero no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que las pesadillas empezaran.

Danny sintió de nuevo el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, la punzada en vientre, el dolor en su pierna, el frío de los instrumentos que habían sido usados para hacer cada una de sus heridas quería gritar pero no pudo. Luego, lo golpeo la cacofonía de voces de sus compañeros diciendo todas aquellas cosas que le herían profundamente. Durante agobiantes minutos, las imágenes de su verdugo, torturándolo una y otra vez. El cuchillo y el bisturí, todo lo que pasó en ese cuarto. El dolor físico y mental lo abrumaba, entonces pudo oír con terrorífica claridad la voz de Steve, repitiendo aquellas palabras que partían su corazón en pedazos. Se sentía atrapado de nuevo en la caja, sin poder respirar, tratando desesperadamente de salir de aquella tumba. Su corazón estaba por estallar, estaba empezando a hiperventilar, no fue sino hasta que una voz conocida lo llamo con suavidad.

—Daniel—

Unos brazos fuertes le rodearon, su cuerpo se tranquilizó de inmediato ante aquel toque, a su mente le tomó un poco más de tiempo a causa de la sorpresiva invasión de su espacio personal. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, le tomo un momento identificar la habitación en penumbra, un cuerpo estaba sobre él, abrazándolo con firmeza

—Shhh, todo está bien, solo era una pesadilla—

El detective tenía la boca seca, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, el moreno liberó al rubio de su abrazo, sólo para limpiar tiernamente aquella frente perlada.

—El dolor era tan real Chris— Danny dijo casi sin aliento

—Con el tiempo, lo olvidaras todo, las cosas mejoraran, por ahora es mejor que duermas—

Hasta ese momento el detective no había notado que sus manos estaban firmemente afianzadas a los antebrazos de su cuidador.

—Lo… intentaré…— dijo en un suspiro tratando de soltar al otro hombre, pero en lugar de eso, cuando su acompañante intentó marcharse, lo sostuvo más fuerte; el rubio se maldijo mentalmente, se ordeno soltarlo, pero nada pasó. Su ceño se frunció molesto por el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera que nunca hubiera predicho. Chris lo miró con una sonrisa y se inclinó de nuevo quedando frente a frente

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Yo estaré a tu lado— 

Los ojos de Danny observaban al otro hombre con aprensión, se abrieron más al ver la cercanía del otro hasta que se apoderaba de sus labios nuevamente. Aun no había podido procesar lo que había pasado antes y ahora pasaba de nuevo. Se sobresalto al sentir los labios cálidos de Chris sobre los suyos, pero nuevamente, no se resistió. Sus músculos se tensaban, seguía sosteniendo al otro hombre y su corazón se aceleraba tratando de que su cuerpo reaccionara y empujara al otro lejos de él. Pero, no paso; su respiración era acelerada, la lengua del moreno tocó los labios de Danny, quien sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

Chris presionó más sobre los labios del detective, hubo resistencia por algunos segundos, al final se logro abrir paso al interior de su boca. El detective dejó escapar un leve quejido ante la intromisión, pero no hubo más resistencia de su parte; sus manos aun se sostenían con fuerza, estaban inmóviles, no lo alentaban pero tampoco lo detenían. Los ojos de Danny permanecían abiertos, podía ver la expresión de Chris mientras empezaba a explorar su boca. Apretó el agarre de sus manos cuando sintió aquel apéndice explorarlo tan íntimamente. Sólo sus ojos parecían obedecer a su mente, se negaba a cerrarlos porque eso significaría rendirse completamente; porque en su mente aun había una parte consciente que le decía que esto no estaba bien. En que bizarro mundo estaba que permitía que un hombre lo besara de esa manera. La mano del moreno acunó su mejilla, este era un gesto que acrecentaba la intimidad del acto.

El beso duró algunos minutos, pero para Danny, pareció que duró una eternidad. Chris se tomó su tiempo explorando cada rincón, cuando se detuvo se separó unos centímetros para poder ver el rostro del otro; se veía tan satisfecho que esa mirada hizo estremecer al rubio. El pulgar del otro hombre acarició los labios que gracias a su beso ahora estaban húmedos y algo hinchados.

—Daniel, no te preocupes yo me encargaré que estés bien—

El moreno acarició el rostro de su acompañante, Danny lo libero por fin sintiendo que la ansiedad dejaba su cuerpo, aunque en su mente ese sentimiento se hacía mayor por la confusión que estaba apoderándose de su psique. Chris se subió a la cama, recostándose al lado del herido.

—Me quedaré contigo—

—Chris… no es necesario—

Otro suave beso lo hizo callar

—Sólo duerme Daniel—

El moreno subió a la cama, no intentó meterse bajo las sabanas; hizo que Danny quedará sobre su costado y con lentitud se acostó tras él, colocando su pecho contra la espalda del rubio; pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura del más bajo y lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo. Para alivio del detective no fue un acercamiento demasiado intrusivo, pero aún así podía sentir al otro a sus espaldas. Danny quería apartarse, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrarío, que ahí estaría a salvo. Un par de minutos después su mente se rindió, sus ojos se cerraron, en pocos minutos estaba profundamente dormido.

Las pesadillas se fueron, por primera vez desde que esto había empezado, Danny pudo dormir por más de dos horas seguidas, sin que nada lo perturbara. No solo su mente necesitaba este descanso, también su cuerpo que había estado al límite durante los últimos días. 

—Danno… Danno—

El detective de Jersey se estremeció ante la voz de Steve, aunque su mente consciente logró tener un atisbo de aquello, fue su inconsciente el que tomó el control, obligándolo a replegarse y evitar a toda costa aquella voz

—Por favor Danno—

Danny trato de protegerse alejándose de la voz de su compañero, tapando sus oídos; abrazó sus piernas quedando en posición fetal, protegiéndose en una burbuja mental, oyó a los lejos la voz de Chris y eso lo hizo volver a dormir profundamente.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Danny despertó, se sentía confundido y algo aturdido por los eventos del día anterior. Asumía que el dolor de cabeza que tenía, era el resultado de todo lo que estaba pasando, una guerra se había desatado entre su consciente y su inconsciente. Aún no podía encontrar una explicación lógica del por qué se sentía tan seguro al lado de Chris, sabía que el moreno estaba sobrepasando los límites; entonces, ¿por qué no podía negarse?.

El rubio se estiró en la cama, estaba solo, lo que le hizo respirar con cierto alivio, necesitaba pensar. Abrió los ojos, no había nadie cerca; con cierta dificultad se sentó en la cama, le dolía el cuerpo y estaba algo mareado. Pudo ver una nota en la mesita de noche junto a su teléfono, tomó el aparato, trató de encenderlo; la pantalla solo mostraba algunos brillos, indudablemente dañado por el agua. Suspiró derrotado para después tomar la nota y leer su contenido.

“Daniel, fui a correr un rato. El comandante McGarrett vino a verte muy temprano en la mañana, pero no pudimos despertarte. Dijo que vendría más tarde y traería algunas cosas para que te sintieras más cómodo. SI tienes hambre deje algo de comida en la cocina.  
Chris”

Danny se dejó caer en la cama, no había sido un sueño, Steve había ido a buscarlo y su estúpido miedo lo había hecho alejarse de él. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, estaba demasiado frustrado por todo lo que pasaba, necesitaba a Steve, necesitaba al equipo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan lastimado por ellos que temía verlos cara a cara. Agradecía este tiempo a solas, así que decidió quedarse en cama pensando. 

Al otro lado de la calle, Chris observaba con satisfacción, esperaba que el detective intentara explorar, o tratar de contactar a alguien ahora que estaba solo; pero al ver que permanecía quieto en la casa, lo hizo sonreír con satisfacción, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que había pensado. Había deseado esto por tanto tiempo, había fallado una y otra vez, pero Daniel era diferente, ahora estaba seguro de eso. Este hombre era atractivo, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y había sobrevivido al dolor. Estaba respondiendo bien a sus avances, sin duda el podría convertirse en el hombre que él deseaba. Y ahora que lo había encontrado, no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara.


	18. La pista definitiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo encuentra una pista que los guía al paradero de Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos por leer y por sus comentarios :3

Los miembros de five-0 habían tomado turnos para descansar, esta vez se negaban a dejar la investigación hasta que no tuvieran a Danny de vuelta. Cansados y frustrados, el equipo se negaba a dejar sus esfuerzos, en especial Steve McGarrett.

Habían investigado hasta el último rincón de la vida de Masha Hesse, la mujer había conseguido una identidad falsa tan pronto supo de la muerte de su hermano Víctor. La muerte de Antón la había afectado pero perder a Víctor, entre los hermanos, ellos dos habían compartido un lazo que ni siquiera Antón pudo compartir con su hermano. Masha prometió que haría pagar al hombre que le había quitado a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Su registro como hermana de los Hesse no era claro porque a diferencia de ellos, había sido criada en Rusia en lugar de Irlanda del Norte, con la clara intención de mantenerla alejada de los negocios de la familia; es por eso que nadie conocía de su existencia.

Una vez que llegó a Hawái se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan de acabar con McGarrett, en un principio su objetivo era acabar con la vida del comandante de cinco cero, pero las cosas cambiaron lentamente. Observándolo por meses desde la recepción de una de las oficinas del palacio Iolani, se dio cuenta que la cercanía que compartía Steve McGarrett con Danny Williams era similar a la que ella compartía con su hermano; fue en ese momento en que pensó en usar al rubio para torturar al SEAL, debía de sufrir la pérdida de la persona más cercana a él. Era una ironía que esa persona no fuera familia directa del ex marino, pero para ella no importaba, solo quería darle una lección.

Mujer hermosa e inteligente, usó la red profunda para conseguir lo necesario para su tarea; desde el material, hasta los mercenarios para ejecutar su plan. Esa fue la variable que no tomó en cuenta y por la cual fue descubierta. El pequeño bastardo torturador que decidió salirse de sus planes resulto en que fuera expuesta y la habían dejado en las manos de cinco cero, sin embargo, había logrado su propósito, aunque hubiera preferido saber que el policía muriera en la caja, el que siguiera perdido era un consuelo. Masha, había disfrutado cada una de las expresiones de angustia de McGarrett, por lo que a pesar de la soledad de su celda, se sentía feliz y plena.

Chin Ho Kelly no pudo encontrar más información sobre Masha, rastrearon todo de su computadora y celular, todo correspondía a los que les había dicho, nada consiguieron de ella que nos les hubiera dicho ya. El hombre la contactó, el estableció los términos del contacto y siempre mantuvo su propia identidad en secreto. En este punto de la investigación, comprendieron que las pistas dejadas hacía Masha no habían sido fortuitas, habían sido dejadas para descubrir a un culpable y distraer la atención. La treta de Chris había funcionado muy bien, hasta ese momento no habían podido encontrar una pista específica del moreno.

El asiático estaba cansado, estaba masajeando el puente de su nariz tratando de descansar la vista cuando su jefe llegó.

—Necesitas descanso Chin— Steve se acercó lentamente visiblemente cansado también —encontraste algo—

El hombre negó con la cabeza

—He revisado todo dos veces, no he podido encontrar nada sobre el cómplice de Masha, ella sabía tanto de él como nosotros— suspiró cansadamente. Steve escondió su cara entre sus manos, el tiempo corría y Danny seguía en manos de un psicópata.  
Fue la voz de Kono desde la puerta que les llamó la atención, la joven mujer iba acompañada del ex instructor de Steve

—Encontramos algo—

La asiática quitó a su primo para empezar a teclear en la mesa electrónica

—Encontramos el registro de Tom Jenway, un profesor de matemáticas desaparecido hace seis meses, la última vez que lo vieron fue saliendo de su trabajo. Su jefe fue el que dio el reporte de persona desaparecida. La policía investigo pero no encontraron nada sospechoso, no pistas en su casa, nada que pudiera decirles que había pasado; pero el policía a cargo decidió guardar las imágenes de la preparatoria donde trabajaba, del último momento en que fue visto—

En la pantalla apareció un video en blanco y negro, de inmediato identificaron al profesor; vestido con un traje de color claro, cabello color claro. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar hasta que Steve lo notó.

—Ahí, detén el video—

Señaló la pantalla mientras se acercaba para ver mejor

—Ese es Chris, estaba siguiendo al profesor, ¿por qué nadie lo noto?—

—Pregunté al oficial que llevó la investigación, no había nadie fuera de lo normal en ese lugar— siguió explicando la más joven —al parecer Chris iba dos días a la semana para ayudar al profesor con una lesión en un tobillo. Entrevisté a uno de sus compañeros y me dijo algo que no compartió con la investigación inicial. Al parecer el profesor quiso prescindir de los servicios de Chris a causa de comportamiento inapropiado, se tomó muchas libertades con el profesor en sus últimas terapias así que decidió que era mejor no consultarlo más, una semana después Tom desapareció—

Steve empezaba a entender, su descubrimiento solo lo dejaba más inquieto por el bienestar de Danny. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Chris durante la tortura de su compañero; la forma en que lo tocaba no solo era parte de su tarea de lastimar al rubio, lo hacía porque le agradaba el hombre que tenía atrapado en la mesa y ahora no tenía a nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. Joe estaba mirando en silencio la pantalla, pero al final empezó a hablar calmadamente

—un amigo me proporcionó un perfil psicológico de Chris, nos enfrentamos a un hombre con una inteligencia mayor del promedio, encantador y manipulador. Mientras Danny cumpla sus expectativas estará bien—

— ¿Y si no las cumple Joe?—

El mayor vio la pantalla e hizo aparecer los reportes de los otros casos en los que pensaban que Chris estaba involucrado

—por las autopsias, se pudo determinar que los torturo por varios días, cada una de las heridas estaba pensada en causar dolor, pero tuvo cuidado de no mutilarlos, quería lograr algo de ellos, y seguramente los mató porqué no cumplieron sus deseos, los mantuvo en promedio una semana. Estaban bien cuidados y alimentados, cada uno de estos hombres fue mantenido en un ambiente sano, limpio y cómodo. —  
—Eso en que no ayuda Joe— dijo Steve exasperado golpeando la mesa, el otro hombre lo vio aun calmado

—Los lugares en donde puede mantener a una persona en esas condiciones sin ser sospechoso, son limitados Steve. Debe ser alguna casa o lugar alejado en donde pueda mantener controlado a Danny. Así que dudo que nuestro sospechoso esté en algún lugar con una gran concentración de gente, creo que debemos buscar en las cámaras de seguridad desde la casa de reposo y que se alejan de las poblaciones—

Chin empezó la búsqueda tan pronto el mayor terminó de hablar, era la primera pista que podía guiarlos a alguna respuesta, no tardó mucho en encontrar algo, después de tantas horas sin nada esto era un regalo

—Lo tengo—

El asiático le mostró las imágenes en la pantalla en el muro, un pequeño auto negro se veía salir del estacionamiento de la casa de reposo, nadie lo hubiera notado porque salió con las luces apagadas, la vegetación alrededor le sirvió de pantalla. Siguieron su camino hasta la última cámara de transito disponible. Joe señaló el camino a lo largo de la costa

—Debemos buscar en todo ese camino, hasta la siguiente población—

Steve no esperó nada más, todo el equipo salió al campo a buscar alguna pista. Lou y Kono fueron por un lado, Chin iba en su moto, Steve y Joe por otro, buscando cualquier cosa alrededor que estuviera fuera de lugar. El SEAL estaba ansioso, ya habían pasado varios días desde que Danny había sido secuestrado de la casa de reposo, y si algo sabía, es que no podía confiar en la estabilidad de un psicópata, solo esperaba poder encontrar a Danny antes de que algo malo pasara.

—Estas bien Steve— preguntó el ex comandante en la silverado mientras veía manejar a su alumno

—Sabes que no, sabía que algo pasaba, mi instinto sabía que algo pasaba y lo dejé pasar— el moreno había ignorado su instinto porque lidiaba con la idea de que pudiera estar celoso

—Nadie podía sospechar que ese hombre era peligroso Steve, el nos llevaba ventaja, lo planeo con mucho cuidado, tal vez hasta este segundo movimiento lo tenía listo antes siquiera de sacar a Danny de la casa—

—Necesito encontrar a Danno, Joe, le hicimos daño, y no hemos tenido tiempo de arreglar lo que esa loca nos hizo—

—Vamos paso por paso Steve, primero encontremos a Danny—

El teléfono de Steve sonó

—McGarrett—

Al otro lado la voz de Kono se dejó escuchar

—Encontramos algo, te enviaré las indicaciones—

—Vamos para allá—

Steve colgó, le dio el teléfono a Joe para que pudiera leer las indicaciones mientras el SEAL manejaba a toda velocidad, en pocos minutos llegaron a un pequeña playa. Kono, Chin y algunos policías ya estaban reunidos alrededor del auto que andaban buscando.

Joe y Steve se reunieron con todos los demás, todos veían con mirada clínica aquel lugar, buscando pistas. Cada cosa fue catalogada, tomaron fotos, buscaron alrededor, no dejaron rincón sin analizar, fue un criminalista el que se acercó con algunas fotos

—Comandante, encontré rastro de una bote o velero, también hay rastros de que alguien transportó algo del automóvil al agua. No hay mucho transito de botes en esta parte de la isla, ya enviamos un reporte a la guardia costera, nos enviaran los datos de todas las embarcaciones en el área—

Steve revisó las fotos, y observó los alrededores, está es la mejor oportunidad que tendrían para encontrar a Danny, el secuestrador podía ser inteligente, pero se había internado en los terrenos del ex marino, esta vez no se escaparía.

—Regresemos al cuartel, si podemos conseguir las fotos satelitales de este lado de la costa, podremos descubrir a donde se ha ido—

Todo empezó a ponerse en movimiento, con la confianza del SEAL, y todo el equipo recibiendo esa energía; todo pareció mejorar de golpe. Encontraron las pistas del barco en poco tiempo, el recorrido que siguió y hasta su localización a la deriva entre la isla de Molokai y Lanai. 

Steve se sentía confiado, cuando encontrara a Chris, lo haría pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Danny. El equipo se preparó, armas, equipo de comunicación, mapas, todo lo necesario para un gran operativo, se trasladaron al helipuerto. Steve tomo el control, Joe su copiloto. Chin, Kono y Lou como apoyo, la guardia costera y las fuerzas de la marina todos ayudando a cinco cero para encontrar a su compañero perdido. La voz emocionada de Kono se oyó desde la parte trasera del helicóptero

—Lo tengo jefe, el barco estuvo anclado en Kaunakakai el día que Danny desapareció—

—Bien todos prepárense, Lou comunícate con la policía local de Molokai, tan pronto aterrícemos debemos organizarnos, hagamos todo este operativo en silencio, no quiero que Chris nos descubra, si se siente acorralado podría hacerle daño a Danny. —

El SEAL estaba enfocado en la tarea, el sentir que estaba tan cerca de algo lo hacía regresar a su entrenamiento militar, debía ser preciso. Todos sus operativos habían tenido éxito, este no sería la excepción, en especial cuando era la vida de su Danno estaba en juego.


	19. El rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve logra encontrar a Danny, pero ¿logrará llegar a tiempo?

Christopher estaba muy complacido con Danny, lo había dejado solo y no había intentado huir o comunicarse con los vecinos. Cada vez estaba más seguro que Daniel era el indicado.

Cuando regresó a la casa encontró al rubio en la sala leyendo un libro

—Chris, porque es esta casa no hay ni un solo radio, televisión o algo que sea de este siglo, por favor estamos en una época en donde la tecnología es el rey—

El rubio dijo en un arranque moviendo las manos en toda su gloria, expresando su descontento no solo con palabras sino con movimiento. El moreno lo observaba fascinado, cada faceta de este hombre le encantaba y anhelaba verlo cada día.

—Es una casa de reposo Daniel, se supone que así es como debe ser para que los pacientes puedan recuperarse lejos del estrés—

El hombre se acercó al policía para masajear su espalda y hombros, lo hacía de manera suave y rítmica. EL rubio no sabía cómo sentirse, su mente consciente estaba perdiendo la batalla; este contacto ya no le parecía tan extraño como antes. Aún así, una pequeña parte de su ser se seguía oponiendo, seguía diciéndole que esto no era normal.

— ¿Cuándo podemos regresar?— preguntó el convaleciente

—Tan pronto como estés más relajado, las pesadillas son demasiado frecuentes aun, cuando tengas un par de noches seguidas de sueño, estarás listo para regresar a casa, yo espero que no más de un par de semanas—

Danny dejó reposar su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Chris tomó esto como ventaja, se inclinó para besarlo sin aviso. El moreno invadió cada rincón de aquella boca, el otro se aferraba al sillón incapaz de negarse; el beso se intensifico volviéndose más apasionado y demandante.

—Iré a preparar la comida— dijo el terapeuta al separarse del otro, se alejó con rumbo a la cocina mirándolo mientras se alejaba.

Danny se quedó pensando en silencio sobre el beso, estaba empezando a dudar de su propio juicio. ¿Por qué permitió que el otro hombre lo besara?, o es que ¿él había propiciado este comportamiento? Ya no estaba tan seguro de si mismo, todo era cada vez más confuso, realmente necesitaba hablar con Steve.

Chris le preparó una deliciosa comida, después preparó un corto paseo en los alrededores de la casa, sólo unos 10 minutos para no forzar las heridas del policía. Aún así, Danny estaba cansado después del paseo y decidió que quería descansar un rato en la cama.

El moreno lo ayudo, y después se sentó a su lado inclinándose sobre el rubio, como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo besó. Pero esta vez, cuando el de cabello negro lo intentó, Danny lo detuvo colocando su mano en el pecho del otro, impidiendo que avance más.

—Sólo quiero acompañarte —

—Chris, creo que esto no es apropiado—

Era una resistencia débil, de haber querido, el moreno habría podido besarlo, pero él quería que el otro hombre se rindiera a sus avances, que se entregara a él.

—Tienes razón, lo siento Daniel, descansa, te despertaré cuando esté lista la cena—

El hombre bajó de la cama dejando solo al otro. No estaba dispuesto a perder al rubio; no cuando había llegado tan lejos. Daniel Williams sería suyo de una manera u otra.

Después de la siesta, el detective se dio un baño, el agua caliente fue un alivio para su cuerpo adolorido, sus heridas estaban sanando bien. Le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba, pero estar limpio y relajado le hacía sentir muy bien. Chris le ayudo con los vendajes cuando terminó, pero se sintió adormilado, seguramente por el baño caliente; no protestó cuando lo llevaron a su habitación para que se recostara y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido.

La casa quedó completamente en silencio, el sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana, la figura de Chris se dibujaba en la puerta mientras observaba con atención al rubio profundamente dormido en la cama, sostenía una pequeña objeto en su mano derecha, le daba vueltas lentamente sin dejar de ver al otro hombre.

Cuando estuvo seguro que el detective estaba completamente dormido se acercó en silencio, presionó un botón en el objeto que sostenía, la voz de Steve se escuchó en la habitación, palabra por palabra, eran las frases que habían escuchado el rubio una y otra vez mientras estaba encerrado en la caja.

La reacción fue casi inmediata, la respiración de Danny empezó a descontrolarse, sudor empezó a correr en su frente, su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el sonido de aquello que le había causado tanto dolor. El otro hombre dejó la grabadora junto a la almohada, tomó la manta para cubrir al hombre dormido, puso sus manos a cada lado del rubio sosteniendo la tela impedir que se moviera. 

El detective de New Jersey estaba teniendo problemas para respirar a causa del pánico, su boca se abría tratando desesperadamente de conseguir aire extra para sus pulmones; cada segundo que pasaba, el hombre padecía más aquella situación. Chris no quitaba la vista del hombre en la cama, su expresión calmada contrastaba con la de angustia del rubio.

Angustiosos minutos pasaron antes de que el moreno liberara a su víctima, tomó la pequeña grabadora y la escondía en su bolsillo mientras la apagaba. Tomó a Danny por los brazos y lo movió ligeramente

—Daniel despierta, D—

Danny abrió sus ojos de golpe, su respiración era agitada; se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de Chris y unos brazos abiertos que lo esperaban para recibirlo amorosamente para protegerlo de sus pesadillas.

 

H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50

 

El equipo de cinco -0 llego a la isla de Molokai cerca del medio día, se reunieron con la policía local, aunque habían encontrado el rastro de Chris, aun estaban lejos de saber su localización exacta. Joe había discutido con el equipo acerca de la inteligencia de su objetivo; seguramente había planeado alguna forma de escapar en caso de ser descubierto; deberían buscar la manera de acercarse al hombre sin delatarse o lo perderían de nuevo. El riesgo mayor es que de verse acorralado podría matar a Danny sin dudar.

El departamento de policía de Molokai había empezado a reunir información para cinco-0, debían de ser muy discretos si no querían poner bajo alerta a su objetivo, como Joe les había explicado, su ventaja sería el hecho de que para mantener a Danny bajo control, debía estar en un lugar apartado, así que no podría haber notado la llegada del equipo de élite de la policía de Hawái.

Steve estaba ansioso, desesperado ante lo lento que parecía avanzar la investigación, pero la policía local estaba haciendo todo a su alcance para ayudar a los cinco-0. Era poco después de las cuatro cuando pistas reales empezaron a llegar. Se habían instalado en una sala de conferencia, ahí tenían todo lo que habían conseguido hasta ese momento, Kono entró corriendo llevando un mapa que puso en la mesa, un par de casas marcadas.

—hablamos con la agencia de bienes raíces de la isla, había varias casas que están aisladas pero accesibles, pero solo estas dos han estado desocupadas por los últimos meses. En ambas se ha visto actividad reciente, no mayor a unas semanas. —

Joe habló tranquilo después de Kono

—Conseguimos itinerarios de algunos vehículos que pasan cerca de esas ubicaciones una vez al día, hemos instalado cámaras para que puedan tomar imágenes del lugar, no podemos arriesgarnos a mandar a alguien encubierto; si este hombre es tan inteligente como pensamos, seguramente notaría el cambio de rutina de las personas que pasan cerca de su refugio—

El hombre mayor, marco una serie de rutas alrededor de las casas marcadas, siguió explicando

—Estas son las rutas que podríamos tomar para hacer una incursión, tenemos al equipo swat listo, tan pronto como tengamos la ubicación de nuestro objetivo podremos llevar a cabo la operación. Entraremos aseguraremos a Danny primero y después aseguraremos al objetivo, nuestra prioridad es sacar a nuestro hombre antes que cualquier cosa—

Steve estaba al otro lado de la mesa preparando sus armas totalmente concentrado, tan pronto le pusiera las manos encima a Chris o como quiera que se llamara, lo haría polvo. 

—Kono, tu estarás a 300 metros de la casa — Joe le señaló un punto alto cerca de la casa —vigilaras cualquier movimiento en la casa; Steve entras primero, Lou y Chin serán apoyo en las entradas auxiliares, no podemos cometer ningún erros; la casa está expuesta pero eso también nos expone a nosotros, cualquier movimiento equivocado y no descubrirá—

Todos estaban poniendo atención ante el marine de mayor experiencia, estaban concentrados, toda la angustia, cansancio y miedo se había disipado, lo más importante en ese momento era cumplir su misión sin errores.

El teléfono de Joe sonó, todos se quedaron en silencio y quietos mientras el mayor leía el mensaje que había llegado. 

—Las imágenes de las cámaras llegaron, Toast ya las analizó y consiguió algunas satelitales, tenemos aún un par de horas de sol… debemos estar preparados para todo. Entraremos a la casa a las 2200, sugiero que descansen y duerman un poco, si están cansados podrían cometer errores—

Todos obedecieron y salieron del cuarto de conferencias, Joe detuvo a Steve en la puerta

—Eso también va para ti soldado, estas al límite y no quiero errores—

—No lo necesito Joe—

—Claro que si, si no lo haces por tu propio bien, tienes que pensar en tus compañeros y en Danny, te necesito concentrado—

Steve estaba por protestar, pero su superior había hablado, en el fondo daba gracias que él hubiera tomado el mando, aunque en la superficie parecía lo contrario. Derrotado fue al sillón más próximo, se acomodó y cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar por lo menos algunos minutos.

H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50- H50-

 

A Danny le tomo tiempo recuperarse de su última pesadilla, había sido más realista que las anteriores, realmente había sentido que no podía moverse. Chris había estado ahí con él para reconfortarlo, se refugió en aquellos brazos por largo rato tratando de calmarse, se sumió en la calidez que lo rodeaba. Una vez que se tranquilizó se separó lentamente del moreno.

—Gracias Chris—

—Está bien Daniel— le acarició el rostro al rubio con ternura —Te prepararé algo para la cena y podemos jugar cartas, tal vez eso te tranquilice un rato antes de dormir— el hombre se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde pasó con tranquilidad, los dos hombres compartieron su tiempo, vieron el atardecer desde el lanai de la casa. Fue un momento de silencio mientras el sol caía por el horizonte, el rubio se sentía tranquilo pero extrañaba su casa, sus amigos, sus hijos y en especial a Steve. Eso era lo que más le dolía de toda esa experiencia, el hecho de que lo hubieran alejado de su mejor amigo.

La noche había caído cuando los hombres entraron a la casa para tomar un poco de café, Danny se sentía algo cansado, fue a dormir temprano. Cuando Chris lo vio recostarse en la cama, lo siguió al cuarto y apago la luz, el cuarto quedó en penumbra, el rubio cerró sus ojos sintiéndose en paz.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando el detective sintió que alguien se había subido a la cama a su lado, sabía que era Chris, así que tardó algunos momentos antes de abrir los ojos. 

—Chris… no—

Sus palabras fueron detenidas por la boca del moreno que se había apoderado de la suya, estaba siendo explorado, sus músculos se tensaron al momento, pero no peleó contra el hombre que estaba avanzando lentamente contra su cuerpo. Chris se movía con lentitud, como un depredador dominando a su presa, apoyó su rodilla en medio de las piernas de Danny, obligándolo a separarlas.  
—No…— dijo suavemente el rubio, sus músculos se tensaban pero no respondían a sus órdenes, porque conocían aquel toque amable.

—Todo está bien Daniel, yo cuidaré de ti— las manos del moreno recorrieron los costados del rubio y en un movimiento rápido y preciso lo despojó de la camiseta que lo cubría

Chris tomó las muñecas del otro hombre, las subió lentamente hasta la cabecera de la cama. Las sostuvo ahí con una de sus manos mientras la otra empezaba a explorar el cuerpo de su prisionero, se mordía los labios mientras sentía el vello que cubría el pecho del rubio.

—Eres único, ojala te hubiera conocido antes—

Danny empezaba a sentir ansiedad, quería soltarse, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba; se podía ver la tensión de sus músculos, su mente consciente le ordenaban que peleara pero no funcionaba porque aquellas manos lo tocaban de manera placentera y hábil 

—Chris… por favor… detente—

—Pero… tú también lo deseas—

Lo beso de nuevo más apasionadamente, el rubio se quejó pero seguía sin tener la fuerza para pelear, el hombre había logrado romper todas sus defensas. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, siendo lo único que parecía obedecer a sus mandatos. Fue cuando sintió la mano del otro explorar su parte más intima, su espalda se arqueó tratando de alejarse de aquel contacto, pero solo se encontró con el cuerpo de su captor sobré él

—Esta noche serás mío Daniel—

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron más ante la perspectiva de lo que estaba por pasar, cómo no lo pudo ver antes y lo peor es que había permitido que llegará a este punto. Trató de pelear de nuevo, pero sus esfuerzos eran débiles, muy tarde se había dado cuenta que este hombre había encontrado la forma de dominarlo. 

Una vez más su boca fue invadida y el miedo recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió que aquella mano invasiva acariciar la parte baja de su espalda, pasando peligrosamente en su parte más sensible, con voz suplicante habló

—Detenté, Chris—

La angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos ante la impotencia de su propia falla, y en este último momento en que su realidad lo golpeaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Steve llegara a rescatarlo, rompiendo vidrios y dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso.

Sintió como su parte baja empezaba a ser expuesta, sus boxer habían sido bajados dejando expuesta su cadera, podía sentir la brisa golpear su piel. Cerró sus ojos y en su expresión podía verse que él pánico estaba a punto de golpearlo con fuerza.

Los labios de Chris tomaron su cuello, pudo sentir aquel aliento en su piel, bajaron lentamente hasta apoderarse de uno de sus tetillas, acto que lo hizo gemir. 

—De… ten… te— dijo casi sin aliento el rubio mientras la sonrisa del moreno era amplia, satisfecho al saber lo que estaba a punto de tener. La mano libre de Chris delineo la forma de la cadera de su victima , disfrutando de la redondez de aquel musculo, pero su atención regreso al premio que se encontraba entre aquellos firmes glúteos, unos de sus dedos encontró su objetivo y con habilidad empezó a acariciar esa parte sensible. Su habilidad era tal que el detective de Jersey se encontró presa del placer que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando. El moreno era habilidoso, Danny estaba siendo tocado como nunca antes en su vida, una vez más su cuerpo lo traicionaba, rindiéndose al tacto maestro del otro hombre; estaba sumergido en el placer que apenas y sintió aquel dedo invadir su cuerpo, sus puños estaban cerrados, pero no tenía la fuerza para soltarse del firme agarre que Chris tenía sobre sus muñecas, entonces sintió la virilidad del otro hombre endurecida contra la cara interna de su muslo derecho, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero no podía definir si era por miedo o anticipación y esto último le asustaba más que el miedo mismo. El peso del moreno empezó a hacerse palpable, sus piernas fueron abiertas un poco más y otro dedo acariciaba su entrada amenazando con acompañar al que ya estaba explorando su interior, el rubio ahora sabía que en poco tiempo su cuerpo estaría feliz de complacer a Chris. 

 

El equipo de asalto se movió en la oscuridad con quirúrgica eficiencia, Steve entró a la casa moviéndose rápidamente por las habitaciones buscando a su compañero. Lo que vio al entrar a la principal lo llenó de furia, el moreno estaba sobre Danny, acomodado entre sus piernas y sosteniéndolo para que no pudiera moverse, tocándolo de una manera tan intima que las ansias asesinas de Steve estaban a flor de piel

El SEAL quería disparar, quería volarle la cabeza a ese hombre que estaba tratando de hacerle daño a su Danno, pero sabía que al hacerlo traumatizaría al rubio en formas impredecibles.

— ¡Cinco cero, si te mueves disparo!—

El asalto tomó por sorpresa a Chris, no había previsto una incursión de este tipo, había subestimado a cinco-0 y a Steve McGarrett. Tan pronto vio al otro moreno entrar, giró sobre la cama y se dejó caer quedando fuera del alcance de la mira del marine.

El comandante de 5-0 se lanzó en persecución del hombre que había secuestrado a su amado compañero, pudo verlo escapar por la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín y lo tenía enfocado. Corrió hacía su presa, pero se detuvo un momento para ver que si su compañero estaba bien. Dejó el arma a un lado, revisó a su amigo para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos, esta vez no cometería el mismo error, así que permaneció en silencio, eran sus ojos quienes comunicaban todo. Felicidad, preocupación, ansiedad, todo a través de aquellos ojos de color almendra.

Danny estaba tan agradecido de ver aquel rostro, su Steve había llegado tal y como lo había imaginado y estaba agradecido por eso. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de su amigo y compañero. Steve estaba aliviado de no ver nuevas heridas en el cuerpo de Danny, estaba por salir tras su presa, pero no pudo, el rubio lo sostuvo del brazo con firmeza; no necesitaba pronunciar palabra, supo exactamente que tenía que hacer. Había algo que había estado rondando en su cabeza y después de que se lo hubieran quitado la segunda vez, se prometió que no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sus brazos rodearon al rubio, quien al sentir a su compañero se aferró con fuerza al más alto, y lo besó. Unir sus labios fue la experiencia más excepcional de lo que hubieran anticipado, Danny se sorprendió pero esto parecía ser tan normal, que se derritió en los brazos de su compañero.

Steve McGarrett había encontrado a su compañero, lo sostenía con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Había olvidado su cacería personal, su prioridad era Danny; el Equipo SWAT se movía alrededor. Joe había entrado a la habitación, tan pronto supo que estaba segura salió dejando a los dos hombres solos. En la penumbra, el moreno sostenía protectoramente a su compañero, a su Danny, el casi perderle le hizo comprender lo que sentía por él y ahora se sentía completo, mientras el otro se refugiaba en aquellos fuertes brazos en los que sabía que siempre podía confiar ciegamente, había llegado como siempre lo había sabido.


	20. A salvo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny es llevado al hospital para recuperarse de sus heridas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos :3 gracias por leer. Vamos a darle a Danny y Steve un poco de tranquilidad, para recuperarse de sus heridas físicas uy emocionales. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS

Joe había liderado a muchos hombres durante años, misiones exitosa y también algunas que no salieron tan bien como lo esperaba. Está era en especial importante, no solo porque el miembro al que tenían que rescatar era familia, sino porque uno de sus mejores pupilos estaba comprometido emocionalmente y sentía que debía ayudarlo.

Habían entrado en la casa y dejó que Steve se encargara de buscar a Danny, supo que lo había encontrado cuando su pupilo gritó advirtiendo al sospechoso; Joe se dejó guiar por el sonido y se apresuró en el cuarto, justo para ver al otro hombre correr por la puerta, dos segundos después la voz de Kono habló por el comunicador.

—Lo tengo en la mira— dijo tomando su oportunidad para disparar. —Creo que le di pero desapareció por una depresión a 50 metros de la casa—

—entendido Kono, vamos para allá—

Joe revisó la habitación donde estaba Danny y Steve ayudado con varios elementos, cuando estuvo seguro que el cuarto estaba limpio, sacó a todos sus hombres y siguieron el camino hacia donde Kono había visto escapar al sospechoso. Aunque parecía que la casa estaba en un lugar estratégicamente malo, la verdad era otra. Pequeñas cosas que en su momento pensaron que eran inocuas, resultaron ser pequeñas herramientas en ventaja de Chris y el usó todas para evadirlos. Todos buscaron por los alrededores, no pudieron encontrarlo, la única pista que tenían era un rastro de sangre, Kono había logrado herirlo cuando salió de la casa, al parecer fue la única cosa con la que no contaba, un francotirador capaz. 

Todo el operativo no tomó más de 10 minutos, cuando terminaron, todo alrededor de la casa estaba completamente asegurado, nadie podría entrar o salir sin que Joe lo supiera. El resto del equipo se reunió en la sala, listos para hacer su reporte, fue el policía de Chicago el primero en notar la ausencia de Steve

—Y el jefe— preguntó

—Está con Danny— empezó a explicar el mayor —démosles tiempo a solas, la ambulancia no tarda en llegar, Kono logró herirlo, ¿Pudieron encontrar el rastro?—

Chin fue el primero en contestar —No, revisamos todos los alrededores, seguimos el rastro hasta la playa y ahí desaparece, los técnicos están empezando a reunir evidencias, pero es muy posible que tuviera algún tipo de vehículo para huir, aunque parecía que teníamos control de la casa la verdad es que teníamos más puntos ciegos de los que esperábamos—

Kono suspiraba algo decepcionada de si misma

—Tan pronto lo vi salir de la casa, me di cuenta que había muchos obstáculos que me impedían tener un tiro limpio, tomé mi mejor posibilidad cuando estaba llegando a la orilla de la playa, pero no pude centrarlo bien, lo siento—

—No te preocupes— dijo White —Sabíamos que nos enfrentábamos a un sujeto sumamente inteligente, pero logramos herirlo y Danny está a salvo, les aseguro que no nos tomará mucho tiempo encontrarlo, debemos preservar todas las evidencias para poder entender mejor a este sujeto y atraparlo—

Las luces de la ambulancia llamó la atención del equipo, los paramédicos entraron llevando una camilla, Joe les indico que esperaran, se acercó para hablar con uno de ellos, discutieron algunas cosas y después el paramédico le entregó una jeringa.

—Encárguense que todas las evidencias sean llevadas a cinco-0, yo me encargaré de Steve y Danny— Joe terminó de hablar mientras se quitaba el equipo de asalto y dirigirse a la habitación donde había dejado a los dos hombres solos.

 

Steve tenía a Danny protectoramente entre sus brazos, lo había vestido y después no se habían movido de esa posición, quería hablarle, decirle que todo estaría bien; pero ahora sabía lo que había pasado en la caja, usar su voz era lastimar a su compañero profundamente, así que se mordía los labios para recordarse que no debía pronunciar palabra. En su lugar, acariciaba la espalda del rubio lentamente, desde la nuca y hasta la mitad de la espalda; estaba tan concentrado que no se percató en qué momento su Danno se había quedado profundamente dormido. 

La puerta se abrió lentamente, se tensó preparándose para atacar de ser necesario, pero era Joe quien apareció entrando en silencio, hablo en susurros

—La ambulancia está aquí— se acercó a su pupilo mientras veía la expresión tranquila del hombre dormido. 

—Joe…— susurró Steve, pero tan pronto lo hizo el rubio se movió inquieto, así que se quedó en silencio., el otro hombre se acercó y le entregó la jeringa

—Pensaba que es lo mejor para él—

El moreno suspiró, no quería drogarlo, pero sabía que había cosas que tal vez le incomodaran si estuviera consciente así que suspiró derrotado y tomó la jeringa. Danny se movió un poco al sentir la aguja en la parte baja de su espalda, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para reaccionar, en especial sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su amigo.

Cinco minutos después los camilleros estaban entrando en la habitación, el SEAL estaba inquieto mientras movían a su compañero de sus brazos, después de todo lo que había pasado, sólo confiaba en su gente.

—El helicóptero está listo para llevarlo a Tripler, un equipo está listo para recibirlo tan pronto llegue—

—voy con él— sentenció McGarrett, el otro hombre supo entonces que era inútil tratar de convencerlo de no hacerlo

—Te veré en el hospital entonces— dijó Joe mientras veía como sacaban al rubio en la camilla, lo subieron a la ambulancia, Steve se subió con él y en pocos minutos el vehiculo se había ido del lugar.

 

Steve terminó dormitando durante el camino al hospital en el helicoperto, pero en ningun momento soltó la mano de Danny, cada que un paramédico trataba de moverlo, el otro se negaba a hacerlo. Se rindieron sabiendo que no iban a poder alejarlo del paciente, se resignaron a que el más alto estuviera alrededor haciendo más difícil su trabajo.

Tan pronto llegaron al hospital, llevaron a Danny a la sala de emergencias para ser evaluado, Steve estaba a punto de entrar con él cuando el doctor lo detuvo

—Lo siento comandante, pero no puede pasar, tendrá que esperar aquí—

El doctor estaba por dejarlo cuando Steve lo tomó del brazo 

—Doctor… puede… —

—¿comandante?—

—Puede revisar si hubo algún tipo de abuso…—

El doctor lo miró comprensivo y le dio una palmadita en el brazo

—No se preocupe comandante, y… cuidaremos bien de su compañero—

Los minutos parecían pasar muy lentamente, Steve se paseaba por la sala de espera como león enjaulado, listo para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara a él. Incluso otros que esperaban en la misma sala parecían querer mantenerse alejados del hombre con tatuajes en los brazos.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que una enfermera salió por Steve y lo llevó a una habitación privada, cuando entró estaban acomodando a Danny en la cama y el doctor escribía algunas cosas en el expediente del paciente.

—Comandante— dijo el doctor mientras las enfermeras salían del cuarto y los dejaban solos —supuse que quería un lugar privado para su compañero. El detective Williams está bien, todas sus heridas fueron bien cuidadas, no hay infección no señales de alguna cosa fuera de lo normal. No encontramos señales de ataque violento, aún así tenemos un consejero en el hospital que puede ayudarle si lo necesita. El sedante que le dieron hará efecto varias horas lo más probable es que no despierte hasta mañana, podría aprovechar ese tiempo para descansar, estaré de guardia hasta mañana por si me necesita—

El doctor salió de la habitación dejando al comandante de cinco-0 más tranquilo sabiendo que había llegado a tiempo antes de que Chris lastimara a su compañero de una forma irreversible. Steve pasó sus manos por su cabello, sentía que un peso le había sido quitado de encima. Se sentó al lado de la cama, tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas; no tenía intención de dejarlo hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado.

Cuando el equipo de cinco-0 entró al cuarto pudieron ver a su comandante completamente domido inclinado sobre la cama, aún sosteniendo la mano de Danny entre las suyas. Dudaron por un momento en despertarlo, pero los sentidos del SEAL hicieron que abriera los ojos antes de que dieran otro paso más en el cuarto. Steve sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Danny y se estiró viendo a los recién llegados

—¿Cómo está Danny?— preguntó Kono preocupada

—Está bien, por lo menos físicamente, el doctor no encontró más heridas, las demás están sanando— contestó el moreno —cuando podamos hablar con él podremos ver que es lo que Chris le hizo, le conseguiremos ayuda si es necesario—

Todos se veían aliviados al ver al rubio durmiendo plácidamente, en verdad querían que Danny estuviera bien. Kono se acercó a la cama para tomar sosteniendo la otra mano del rubio.

— ¿Qué encontraron?, tenemos que atrapar a Chris para que Danny esté a salvo—

Chin le pasó a Steve la tablet que llevaba en las manos, a regañadientes el SEAL soltó la mano de su compañero y empezó a pasar las imágenes mientras el asiático le explicaba

—Encontramos, un par de teléfonos en la casa, ninguno funcionaba, uno de ellos era del mismo modelo y marca que el de Danny. Suponemos que era para que no pensara que lo quería dejar incomunicado. Encontramos una grabadora, en ella estaban grabado todo lo que le dijimos a Danny mientras estuvo secuestrado, también tenía grabaciones nuestras de cuando lo fuimos a visitar al hospital, incluso encontré grabaciones de Grace, sea lo que le hacía a Danny seguía usándonos para hacerlo—

Joe habló después del más joven

—Encontramos psicotrópicos en la casa, de varios tipos y sin duda para ser usados en diferentes momentos, había píldoras, líquidos y polvos. Me hace supones que en algún momento de su vida tuvo entrenamiento psiquiátrico, Eso explicaría la tortura en los otros hombres, pero no logró su propósito con ellos y termino matándolos. —

Steve se estremeció, recordó la escena al entrar en la habitación, el hombre tenía las intenciones de abusar de Danno. Recordaba la expresión de angustia de su amigo, pero no estaba restringido físicamente, ¿Qué le hizo Chris para dominarlo de esa manera? Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, esto era más complicado de lo que creía en un principio.

—Esto es un rompecabezas, vayan a la casa de Chris, procesen todo. Revisen toda la evidencia de nuevo. Debe haber una pista que nos diga a donde se fue, si Danny es diferente a los otros, puede que trate de llegar a él—

Todos se empezaron a mover dejando el cuarto, comprendían la importancia de moverse con rapidez, no sabían que intenciones podía tener Chris, podía ya haberse ido de la isla, pero también podría seguir cerca esperando la oportunidad de llegar al rubio.

La última en salir fue Kono, quería quedarse a cuidar a Danny, pero por otro lado aún se sentía culpable por sus palabras, Steve se acercó a ella y vio la angustia de la más joven de su equipo. El ex marine quería quedarse con su amigo, ese era su pensamiento en un principio, pero recordaba las reacciones de Danny al oir su voz, le rompía el corazón admitir que no podía quedarse. Se rindió, Kono era la opción indicada para quedarse con el policía de Jersey.

—Quédate con el Kono, nosotros encontraremos a Chris—

Steve no dijo nada más, se giró para ver a su compañero. Danny se veía tan pacifico en la cama, tan vulnerable, nunca perdonaría al hombre que había intentado lastimarlo

—Danno— dijo en un susurro, lo había recuperado, se acercó a la cama y sin importarle que todos lo estuvieran viendo lo besó en los labios y después salió del cuarto.


	21. Alexander Krushnik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se descubre la verdadera identidad de Chris y el por qué de sus acciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 no me pertenece u.u

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había amanecido, Steve estaba parado frente a la mesa tecnológica fijando su atención en la pantalla grande en la pared frente a él. Joe White entró a la oficina y vio a su discípulo inmóvil prestando completa atención a las imágenes frente a él. El ex oficial de la marina se acercó, pudo ver entonces las imágenes del cuarto de hospital de Danny y el pasillo frente a su habitación

— ¿A qué hora instalaste la cámara de vigilancia?—

—No lo hice, le pedí a Toast que hackeara el sistema de seguridad del hospital— dijo Steve como si hablara de tomar café. Joe no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía las imágenes de Danny y Kono que estaba durmiendo en la cama vacía del cuarto.

—Por momentos parece tener un sueño inquieto, pero parece que está bien—

Joe se acercó a Steve y puso su mano en el hombro del más joven

—Chris no se acercará a él Steve—

—Ya lo hizo una vez Joe, no tomaré ese riesgo de nuevo—

Por primera vez desde que el mayor llegara Steve apartó la mirada de la pantalla y suspiró

—Danny se inquieta por momentos, lo que le haya hecho Chris va más allá de mi comprensión—

El SEAL se cubrió los labios con la mano por un momento en señal de frustración antes de hablar de nuevo

—Danny estaba bajo su control, sabes que es un luchador pero no lo hacía, sí no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo…— 

El mayor lo miro comprensivamente

—Pero lo hicimos, podrá salir de esto, como dices es un luchador, y te tiene a ti...—

Joe miró a la pantalla donde se veía al detective de Jersey moverse inquieto en su cama, sólo un momento. Había visto a muchos de los que había entrenado, luchar contra los efectos de la tortura psicológica, sabía que el camino que Danny no sería fácil de seguir.

— ¿Alguna pista?—

Steve negó con la cabeza

—Parece como si hubiera desaparecido, ese bastardo se está burlando de nosotros—

El más joven pasó sus manos por su cabello y su cuello tratando de liberar presión

—No por mucho— la imagen de Lori Weston, perfiladora y ex miembro de 5-0, apareció en la pantalla principal desplazando el video de seguridad de Danny a una de las pantallas contiguas

—Gusto en verte de nuevo Lori— dijo Joe

—Igualmente Joe, aunque sería agradable en mejores circunstancias—

—Qué tienes para mí— dijo el comandante de 5-0 sin rodeos

La rubia empezó a teclear, su imagen se desplazó a otra de las pantallas mientras imágenes y notas empezaron a aparecer en la principal 

—Estuve analizando toda la información que me enviaste, contacte a un amigo de la BAU para que me ayudara. Contacté a la policía de Cleveland para que me proporcionaran todo acerca de la muerte de Chris Carter, les tomó un tiempo pero lograron encontrar un patrón en los lugares donde fueron desechados los cuerpos. De ahí pudimos seguir al asesino, estuvo usando la identidad de sus víctimas, el rastro nos llevó hasta el cuerpo de un desconocido hace 20 años en California: el reporte del forense dice que fue brutalmente torturado antes de ser asesinado, es bastante obvio que fue su primera víctima, era un indigente, posiblemente un blanco de oportunidad, el caso quedó abierto por la brutalidad del ataque, de otra manera no lo hubiéramos localizado. De ahí pudimos encontrar otras tres muertes en un periodo de 4 meses, torturados de diferente manera, pero todos hombres de entre 25 y 40 años, rubios y de ojos azules. Si la policía hubiera podido relacionar estas muertes, habría encontrado a nuestro asesino hace 20 años—

La imagen “Chris” adolescente apareció en la pantalla

—Su nombre es Alexander Krushnik, hijo mayor de un inmigrante ruso. Nacido en California de madre norteamericana, fue un niño prodigio en matemáticas y ciencias, lo que le permitió acceder a una beca completa en Stanford, se decidió por medicina, pero tomó muchos otros cursos simultáneamente; fisioterapia, psicología, programación, ingeniería, química, antropología, historia. Todo esto en un lapso de 4 años, estaba a punto de graduarse a la edad de 22 años hasta que un incidente con un profesor provocó su expulsión—

La foto de un hombre rubio de mediana edad apareció junto a la de Alexander

—Él es el profesor Robert Sheppard, encargado del área de psicología, vio el potencial en el joven Krushnik y lo tomó como su protegido. Eso salió no salió muy bien—

Joe habló

—Se obsesionó con el profesor— Steve permanecía en silencio, Lori continuo 

—Con un padre exigente, distante y que acostumbraba golpear a sus hijos cuando no cumplían sus expectativas, encontrar a una figura masculina de poder que lo reconociera causo gran impacto en él, en poco tiempo estaba psicológicamente ligado a Sheppard. El profesor estaba tan impresionado con el muchacho que no se dio cuenta de los problemas emocionales de Alexander hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Al principio solo se aparecía en su oficina, después en su casa, trataba de ayudarlo con sus clases aún con sus horarios llenos. Cuando el chico irrumpió en su casa, con el pretexto de cuidar de él, lo confrontó, al día siguiente lo expulsaron de la universidad. Creemos que estaba enamorado de Robert, el rechazo y la traición que sintió al ser expulsado fueron los detonantes del crimen. Seguramente después de que no le permitieran entrar al campus, regresó furioso a casa, se tropezó con el indigente en el camino y lo mató en un ataque de furia.—

—¿Por qué no ir por Sheppard?— preguntó Steve

—Porque aún era el objeto de su afecto, así que usó sustitutos, trataba de coaccionarlos para que lo quisieran y cuando lo rechazaban los mataba, para el quinto asesinato, ya era todo un experto en cubrir sus huellas, su habilidad fue tanta que estuvo fuera del radar por más de 20 años. Ha vivido usando las identidades de sus víctimas, los apresa, los tortura tratando de conseguir lo que desea, los desaparece y toma su lugar, se muda a otro sitio con esa identidad, busca una nueva víctima y cuando no cumple con sus expectativas lo mata y vuelve a empezar.—

En el rostro de Lori se veía la preocupación

—Steve, este hombre es muy peligroso, inteligente, metódico, calculador, enfocado. Creemos que… —la chica suspiró — Danny es especial para él, aunque lo torturó en un principio y lo vio como una de sus víctimas, algo cambió en el tiempo que pasó con él, no creemos que quiera matarlo ahora, la dinámica cambió en algún punto, el BAU piensa que Danny a desplazado a la imagen de Sheppard en la mente de Krushnik. Así que hay dos escenarios probables, el primero que se aleje de Danny y busque sustitutos como hizo con Sheppard, pero también existe la posibilidad que planee regresar por él—

Steve frunció el ceño y dijo

—Si ese bastardo trata de acercarse a Danny me aseguraré de meterle una bala entre los ojos— 

—Sabemos que es organizado— Lori habló —no creo que salga de su escondite a menos que le des una motivación, tal vez sí Danny… —

—Eso está fuera de discusión Lori, no pondré a Danny de nuevo en peligro. Gracias por toda tu ayuda Lori estaremos en contacto—

Steve cortó la comunicación de golpe, Joe se abstuvo de hacer un comentario del comportamiento de su discípulo. El más joven estaba más que furioso ante solo la perspectiva de poner a Danny en peligro. Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente la imagen de Danny en la cámara de vigilancia y eso lo calmó casi de inmediato. el hombre que le había robado el corazón estaba a salvo, bajo su cuidado, no lo arriesgaría de nuevo

—Lo encontraremos Joe, no importa si tengo que poner a Hawái de cabeza, encontraré a Krushnik y lo pondré en el hoyo más oscuro de Halawa—

EL mayor se cruzó de brazos

—Se que harás lo que mejor sabes hacer, soldado, pero ten en mente que podrías quedarte sin opciones—

El más joven alejó su mirada enojada de su superior, en cierto nivel sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería pensar en esa posibilidad por ahora.

-H50 – H50 –

Danny empezó a abrir los ojos, se sentía algo adormilado aún, se giró para ver a Kono dormida en la cama de junto, sonrió al ver lo pacifica que se veía durmiendo. Trató de sentarse pero estaba mareado así que tuvo que volver a recostarse. Oyó que el celular de Kono sonó haciendo que la chica se despertara, leyó el mensaje, se paró de golpe y fue al lado del rubio.  
—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?—

Le tomó un momento al paciente entender que es lo que acababa de pasar, soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar

—Hola Kono, siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. Quieres decirle por favor a ese neandertal que no tiene por qué estar espiando a la gente decente que trata de recuperarse en su cama de hospital— 

Kono se rió y mandó un mensaje 

—gracias babe, no puedo creer que sus problemas de control lleguen hasta mi cama de hospital—

La chica se sentó a un lado de cama, y tomó la mano de su compañero, trataba de mantenerse fuerte pero era obvio que estaba muy conmovida

—Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, teníamos miedo de perderte—

Él le dio un pequeño apretón para confortarla, estaba tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, suponía que los miembros de 5-0 lo empezaron a buscar desde que Chris se lo llevó, mientras él estaba en una casa tranquila, aunque estuviera en manos de un demente, realmente no la pasó tan mal como su equipo.

—Lo siento, trataré de no preocuparlos tanto la próxima vez que me secuestren— dijo con suavidad, eso fue suficiente para que una lagrima corriera por la mejilla de la joven policía. Él le limpio la mejilla con su pulgar mientras le sonreía

—vamos, me harás sentir culpable. Te prometo que estaré bien, en un par de días estaremos comiendo camarones con chile —

La chica se limpió los ojos, acunó las manos del rubio entre las suyas

—Danny, te fallé, lo perdí, trate de dispararle y no le dí, se escapó —

—No te preocupes, es mejor así, Steve es tan animal que hubiera tratado de matarlo con sus propias manos. Tenemos que protegerlo de sus malas decisiones—

Danny sabía que estaba a salvo, pero saber que Chris estaba suelto lo puso en alerta, pero aún se sentía profundamente confundido con todo lo que había pasado. Estaba con su Ohana, a salvo, lejos de su captor, pero estaba añorando la tranquilidad que el otro hombre le daba. Se maldijo a si mismo pensando en lo estúpido que estaba siendo en ese momento.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny se recupera en el hospital al lado de Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando el fic :3 hoy hay más amor entre esos dos jeje
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 es propiedad de CBS

La mañana de Danny fue agitada y agotadora, le hicieron pruebas de todo tipo, lo revisaron de pies a cabeza exhaustivamente asegurándose que no hubiera nada malo. Su última evaluación médica era la psicológica, está vez, Steve se encargó de escoger personalmente al terapeuta que atendería a su hombre. 

La entrevista duró casi dos horas, en donde Danny tuvo que hablar de todo lo que había pasado desde que lo secuestraron y hasta el momento en que fue rescatado en la casa de Molokai, sintiéndose realmente incomodo y confundido por lo último de su cautiverio. El doctor le aseguró que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían.

El psicólogo dejó el cuarto tomando notas, solo para ser emboscado por un NAVY SEAL muy impaciente. El pobre hombre casi sufre un ataque por semejante emboscada

—Comandante, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?—

— ¿Cómo está Danny?— 

—Sabes que no puedo hablar mucho de su estado sin su consentimiento, pero puedo decirle que está mejor de lo esperado dadas las circunstancias, pero espero que con el tiempo estará bien—

El más alto dudo un momento antes de preguntar

— ¿ Qué debo hacer para que no afectar a mi compañero con mi voz? él… cuando escucha mi voz… cuando mejorará—

El terapeuta suspiró

—Seré honesto con usted, no hay un camino rápido para eso. Él fue sometido a una reprogramación a través de un trauma. Ese tipo de técnicas son muy efectivas porque usan nuestro instinto de supervivencia para lograr el mejor resultado. No podemos usar los mismos métodos, así que puede tomar algún tiempo antes de que todo regrese a la normalidad. Le recomendé al detective Williams que regrese a su vida normal lo más pronto posible, la rutina puede ayudar con su recuperación y eso incluye que regrese al trabajo. No puedo discutir más detalles sobre el tratamiento de su compañero con usted, si me disculpa— no dijo nada más y esquivando al marino se fue de ahí.

Steve se quedó en silencio digiriendo las palabras que le acababan de decir, hasta que oyó la voz de Danny desde su habitación.

—Entra ya Steve, se que estás aterrorizando a mi doctor—

El SEAL se sorprendió de ser descubierto, dudó antes de entrar pero al final lo hizo para que su compañero no esperara más, se acercó a la cama en silencio, tan pronto el rubio lo tuvo al alcance lo atrajo para darle un abrazo

—Gracias por ir por mí— algo tímido se atrevió a besar los labios de Steve, recordaba el beso cuando lo encontró, quería saber si sería tan bueno como lo recordaba

—Danno…. — dijo el moreno sobre los labios del otro, pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo del hombre que tenía en los brazos y dejó de hablar, trató de separarse pero el rubio no se lo permitió, dándole otro beso

—No Steven, no tienes que… el doctor me dijo que esto se irá con el tiempo. Seguiré teniendo algo de problemas al principio pero te prometo que mejoraré—

El abrazo se mantuvo por varios segundos, Steve sucumbió a los deseos de besarlo de nuevo, se extrañaban y querían asegurarse que realmente estaban a salvo, había pasado tanto la última semana que esto no sólo era esperado sino necesario porque al fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos.

Se separaron y el cuarto permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero no lograban romper ese silencio porque no sabían que esperar.

—El doctor me dijo que podía regresar a trabajar tan pronto me dieran de alta en el hospital—

—Danny, no creo que sea buena idea con Alexander aún suelto y…—

El rubio mordió su labio para poder disimular el tremor en su cuerpo al oír a Steve

— ¿Quién demonio es Alexander?—

El moreno vio la lucha en el rostro de su compañero y se quedó en silencio

—Vamos Steve, a menos que aprendas lenguaje de señas, no podré entenderte si no hablas—

El SEAL dudó al ver como su voz afectaba a su amigo, quien no pudo hacer más que suspirar y le besó de nuevo

—Mira, no será fácil para ninguno de los dos, el doctor dijo que entre más oiga tu voz, más pronto olvidaré los malos recuerdo. Así que mientras sigas callándote, más tardaré en que todo esto quede atrás, y en verdad estoy cansado de esta situación, y nadie puede discutir conmigo como tú babe—

Steve sonrió ante esta última frase y se rindió a la imagen de su amigo sonriéndole mientras movía sus manos al aire para enfatizar su punto, tenía que admitir que extrañaba esas manos

—El verdadero nombre de Chris es Alexander Krushnik, es un psicópata y asesino en serie—

Danny se estremeció, pero trató de mantenerse firme, oír que Chris, Alexander, era un asesino en serie se le hacía tan irreal, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con él y lo que se había esforzado en cuidarlo, saberlo un asesino era difícil. Frunció el ceño tratando de controlar el conflicto en su cabeza, se llevó la mano al rostro y presiono el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar, tratando de enfocarse

— ¿Cuántas víctimas?—

—AL menos 20—

Danny se quedó helado, era aún más de lo que podría haber imaginado y entonces la pregunta era ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

— ¿Cual es su MO (modus operandi)?— dijo con voz temblorosa

—Secuestraba, torturaba y mataba a sus víctimas, pera después tomar su lugar y usar su identidad—

El rubio se quedo en silencio por un momento, Steve esperó pacientemente que su amigo hablara de nuevo. Sus ojos mostraban su profunda preocupación aunque no lo dijera así que tomó su rostro entre sus manos tratando de ver si algo pasaba

—Danno…. —

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito… tiempo—

El detective de Jersey tomo la mano de Steve y le dio un suave apretón

—Quita esa cara que no se qué nombre ponerle, no estoy agonizando Steven— suspiró derrotado, el moreno podía ver a su amigo luchar contra lo que le habían hecho, se sentía impotente al no saber cómo ayudarlo

—Sabemos que está herido, pero no tenemos ninguna pista de su paradero—

—Y eso explica el par de ninjas en mi puerta—

—No son ninjas —Steve frunció el ceño —

—Ya sé, son militares—

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que son de la mari…— Steve se quedó callado de golpe al mirar al rubio sonriendo ampliamente. Tuvo que reír al descubrir el pequeño juego del detective. Un rayo de esperanza que le decía que las cosas empezaban a mejorar, nada le importaba más que ver esa hermosa sonrisa y no pudo resistirse para besarlo de nuevo

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos, porque mientras no sepamos donde está Alexander, serán como tú sombra cuando no estés conmigo, no pienso dejar que algo pase—

El tono amenazador del comandante de 5-0 provoco un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo del rubio, se mordió el labio para contener el temblor que estaba por delatar su estado, uno de sus puños se cerró oculto bajo la manta. Hubo un silencio antes de que hablara

—Lo siento Steve, estoy algo cansado, podrías…—

El moreno se levantó y se despidió dándole un beso en la frente

—Te veré después, te llamaré si pasa encontramos algo—

—Gracias— lo vio dirigirse a la puerta y le gritó mientras salía —trata de no volar en pedazos Oahu mientras investigas—

Cuando Danny estuvo seguro que Steve se había ido, dejó que todas las emociones contenidas lo golpearan de lleno; empezó a temblar descontroladamente; se dejó caer en la cama, abrazó sus piernas quedando en posición fetal, su respiración era acelerada, se podía ver el sudor correr por su frente. Había resistido todo lo que había podido por Steve, no quería que lo viera así de mal y que se culpara, en especial ahora que por fin se habían encontrado. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo le dolía ante los movimientos involuntarios que le atacaban. Mientras caía en la inconsciencia se repetía una y otra vez “puedo resistir, puedo ocultarlo y resistir por el bien de Steve”


	23. Secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny regresa a trabajar, y Steve está más que feliz de tenerlo de regreso. Pero aún hay cosas que el SEAL no sabe.

Danny estaba feliz de salir del hospital, había sido una semana dura para él, entre la infinidad de exámenes y las visitas del terapeuta dos veces por día, estaba desesperado por ir a casa. Quería ver a sus hijos, agradecía que todo esto hubiera pasado mientras ellos estaban fuera, el que Rachel no se enterara de nada, había sido una bendición, no quería oir de sus reproches.

Estaba terminando de empacar su ropa cuando oyó a Steve

—Hey—

Sólo una palabra fue suficiente para enviar una ráfaga de miedo a través de su cuerpo, apretó los puños para controlar el temblor y daba gracias que estaba de espaldas a Steve, por lo que no podía notar su rostro, así que tuvo tiempo para ponerse esa mascara que decía “está bien”.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía una amplia sonrisa completamente dedicada a su pareja, quien llevaba empujando una silla de ruedas, el rubio subió 

—Más te vale que conduzcas este vehículo como una persona civilizada Steven—

—Estas exagerando Danno—

—No, no estoy exagerando, mas de una vez has dado pruebas de que te gusta poner en riesgo mi vida cada que voy en algún vehículo contigo—

—Pero esto es una silla de ruedas—

—Sigue siendo un vehículo, tiene ruedas y con tus habilidades super ninjas puedes convertir un carrito de pedales en un arma mortal—

La discusión continuó por los pasillos antes los ojos sorprendidos de médicos, enfermeras y pacientes que los veían pasar. Llegar al auto no la hizo aminorar, al contrario subió de tono pasando por frases “estoy convaleciente” y “hoy estás más sensible que de costumbre”. Cuando Steve estacionó frente a la casa, Danny se bajó dando un portazo, caminando rumbo a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

—Vamos Danny, estas exagerando— Steve bajó tras él, pero Danny se giro, señaló a su compañero

—Shhh no digas nada más, hemos terminado, ni una palabra más Steven—

—Danno…—

—No me digas Danno, no me sigas —

El rubio abrió la puerta dispuesto a entrar, advirtiendo con sus manos que el moreno se quedará afuera, el otro sabía que todo estaba bien

—Te amo Danny—

—Y yo a ti— dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta de golpe. Steve sólo sonrió, estaba contento de haber recuperado a su amigo, antes de irse habló con los operativos encubiertos que había designado para cuidar la casa de Danny, una vez que estuvo seguro que todo estaba bien cubierto, regresó al cuartel de HQ de 5-0. 

Danny había aguantado más allá de lo que hubiera esperado, tan pronto cerró la puerta se recargó en ella y se dejó caer al suelo jadeante y tembloroso. Cada día podía aguantar más, pero los ataques, cuando llegaban, no habían disminuido en intensidad. El psicólogo le había dicho que era normal, que debía decirle a su compañero que se alejara tan pronto se sintiera incomodo, pero no quería hacerle eso a Steve, no soportaba ver la expresión de culpa que tenía cuando lo veía sufrir, no podía hacerle eso. Quisiera pasar más tiempo a su lado, había encontrado un gusto culposo en los besos que se daban, pero la voz de su amor seguía provocando dolor en él.

Pero entonces, sintió que se calmaba, se levantó lentamente del suelo, algo inseguro caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer. Fue como un oasis en medio del desierto, se sintió reconfortado tan pronto tocó el colchón. Se abrazó a su almohada, toda la paz que necesitaba lo inundó, en pocos segundos estaba completamente dormido.

Después de su siesta, se sintió mejor que en días, así que se preparó algo para comer, revisó sus correos, y todos los pendientes que tenía, Rachel le había mandando un mensaje que estaría fuera aun otra semana, lo que significaba que no podría ver a sus hijos hasta después, suspiró derrotado, estaba ansioso por ver a sus niños.

Vio “enemigo mío”, no se cansaba de esa película no importando lo que Steve opinara de ella, cuando terminó, se hizo la cena y fue a dormir. Su cama parecía un refugio seguro y durmió tranquilo sin necesidad de esas pastillas que lo hacían sentirse aletargado todo el día.

Al otro día se levantó descansado y tranquilo, no se había sentido así desde que todo había empezado, ahora sabía que se sentía seguro en casa y cuando sus niños regresaran todo estaría bien, el podría estar bien.

A media mañana ya estaba completamente aburrido, así que salió de compras, cuando regresó estaba decidido a algo, regresaría a trabajar esa misma tarde.

Entró como un huracán a la oficina, viéndose sonriente y totalmente dispuesto a regresar al trabajo.

—Que haces aquí Danny, todavía te quedan dos días de permiso— dijo Steve

—Pues, estás loco si piensas que seguiré en casa, especialmente con esos dos pseudo McGarretts que hiciste que me siguieran por todos lados, prefiero tener que lidiar con el original que entrenar a una copia de segunda—

Steve sonrió ampliamente satisfecho de oír a Danny discutir con él, su compañero había vuelto, no podía estar más feliz por eso. Chin fue el primero en acercarse al rubio y abrazarlo, seguido por Kono y obteniendo una palmadita de Lou.

5-0 ohana estaba junta de nuevo, su comandante se sentía feliz, sus miembros por fin tenían algo de normalidad. La llegada de un caso, les dio una oportunidad de unirse de nuevo; Danny había dejado atrás lo que sus compañeros le había dicho. Durante su estadía en el hospital, cada uno de ellos se presento y con cada uno tuvo una larga plática para poder sanar sus heridas. Kono y él rubio se volvieron un poco más cercanos después de que discutieron todo lo que pasó, y que pudo tranquilizar a la más joven del equipo. 

Pero no todo estaba bien, fueron 2 horas, sólo dos horas antes de que Danny empezar a sentirse ansioso alrededor de Steve y los otros. El doctor había tratado de convencerlo una y otra vez que no se esforzara, que el proceso tomaría tiempo y paciencia, pero no quería que su familia siguiera sufriendo, ya habían pasado por mucho.

Mientras el equipo revisaba algunos datos Danny se escabullía aunque no pudo ir muy lejos antes de que alguien alto y muy entrenado lo emboscara

— ¿A dónde vas?—

Danny se sobre salto

—Por Dios Steven, sólo voy al baño, o acaso también te tengo que llevar cuando voy al baño, ¿quieres revisar hasta mi asiento de inodoro?—

—Lo siento Danny, pero esa manera de desaparecer, harás que me dé un ataque— se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, que el otro no rechazó, pero lo seguía viendo con suspicacia

—Perdóname la vida, la próxima vez te mandaré un memorándum cuando necesite ir al baño—

Se alejó del más alto cerrando la puerta del baño de un golpe tras de sí. Steve estaba divertido al ver los enojos de Danny, mientras el rubio estaba tras la puerta luchando por contener el flujo de emociones que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera, tenía que calmarse, tenía que salir de ese cuarto calmado. Se lavó la cara y se quedó unos minutos antes de salir, podía hacer esto, si se esforzaba, tal vez podría salir de esto en unas semanas, entre más rápido mejor; ahora solo quería ir a casa y sentirse a salvo de nuevo.


	24. Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tiene que decidir que camino tomar para recuperarse, y puede que no sea del todo correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando el fic. Ya llegamos a la recta final :3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS.

Steve estaba más que feliz de tener a su ohana junta de nuevo y que Danny parecía estar mejorando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. El tenerlo de regreso en el trabajo hacía que estuviera más tranquilo al poder tener a su compañero a su lado, así podría protegerlo de Alexander.

Para Danny, la hiper vigilancia de Steve le hacía pasar malos ratos cuando trataba de tomar algo de aire para poder controlar sus ataques; estaba también cansado, por el hecho de que no quería dejarlo participar en la investigación sobre Alexander Krushnik, es como si temiera que estar en contacto con los datos de su investigación pudiera dañarlo de alguna manera, pero el rubio tenía más curiosidad que miedo.

Así que su último intento de escape fue frustrado por un NAVY SEAL más suspicaz y nervioso

— ¿Quieres decirme a dónde vas esta vez?— dijo preocupado el moreno

—Sólo voy a dar una vuelta Steve—

— ¿Te pasa algo Danno? ¿Te sientes mal?— 

se acercó acariciando el rostro del rubio con dulzura, quien vio una mezcla de preocupación y culpa dibujada por todo el rostro del moreno, la estúpida culpa que el marine no dejaba de sentir y que le rompía el corazón.

—Sólo necesito un momento—

Sentía que el pánico empezaba a aflorar y era más difícil de controlar, la voz preocupada de su pareja le estaba lanzando oleadas de miedo a través de su sistema

—Puedo acompañarte—

—Vamos, no soy un niño Steven, creo que puedo ir solo al pasillo por una bebida sin perderme—

El moreno lo dudó por un momento, no quería dejar a Danny sin vigilancia ni un segundo

—No tardes—

—Si papá, no tardaré— dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al pasillo donde se encontraban las maquinas de bebidas, se detuvo en la más cercana, puso una moneda y se recargó en el aparato como si estuviera escogiendo algo, la verdad era que necesitaba sostenerse de algo para no caer, porque sentía la mirada de Steve desde la puerta de la oficina. Sus piernas apenas y la sostenían, no quería lastimar más a su amigo pero estaba perdiendo la batalla, no sabía cuanto podría mantenerse en pie, seguramente no tenía suficiente fuerza para llegar al baño; Respiró profundo tratando de ganar tiempo, pero sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría en el suelo y Steve se culparía por eso.

Su teléfono sonó, con manos temblorosas lo saco de su bolsillo, pudo ver a Steve aún en la puerta de la oficina. Esperaba que la llamada pudiera distráelo lo suficiente para controlar su cuerpo y llegar al baño.

—De… detective Williams— dijo sin aliento

—Hola Daniel— la voz de Alexander sonó clara en el otro lado de la línea, involuntariamente Danny respiró aliviado, toda la tensión y ansiedad de su cuerpo se disolvió tan pronto aquella voz entró en sus oídos. Se dejó llevar por esa sensación hasta que segundos después recordó con quien estaba hablando.

—Cómo te atreves a…—

Estaba por hacerle señales a Steve cuando Alexander habló de nuevo

—Escúchame primero Daniel, mírate, el miedo pasó, tus manos están firmes y tus piernas recuperaron su fuerza—

El rubio trataba de enojarse con el otro hombre, pero en verdad no podía, esa voz le había salvado tantas veces de las pesadillas que no lo podía sentir como una fuerza antagónica. Fue la voz de Steve la que lo tomó por sorpresa

—Piensas tardarte una eternidad escogiendo una bebida—

—Shhh todo está bien— dijo Alexander haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se relajara evitando una mala reacción al oír la voz de Steve tan de imprevista, Danny tomó su teléfono y lo pegó a su pecho antes de hablar con su compañero

—Esto es un proceso delicado Steven—

—Y luego dices que no eres indeciso— el SEAL ya estaba al lado del rubio, con un movimiento rápido presionó el botón de la bebida favorita del detective

—No te basta con manejar mi auto ahora escoges mis bebidas— movía sus manos demostrando su frustración 

—De nada Danno, ahora puedes regresar al trabajo—el moreno se encaminó a la oficina

—En seguida voy— señaló el teléfono en su pecho, sintiendo algo de ansiedad.

—Respira profundo Daniel, siente como tu cuerpo se relaja— Danny simplemente lo hizo, toda la tensión se fue al igual que la ansiedad que nublaba su mente, aunque el conflicto regresaba; sabía que debía decirle a Steve , pero si lo hacía el SEAL se pondría en alerta, ya estaba demasiado preocupado para darle más problemas.

Empezó a caminar a la oficina, abrió la puerta, llevaba la intención de contarle a Steve

—No creo necesitar tu ayuda— dijo sin mucha convicción decía mientras se acercaba a su amigo

—¿Qué sucede Danno?—

El estremecimiento lo golpeó, aunque no como al principio 

—Piénsalo, llamaré cuando me necesites— la voz de Alexander hizo su magia de nuevo dejando a Danny aun más confundido —Recuerda que no te gusta pescar Daniel— y colgó

Steve empezó a verse inquieto

— ¿quién llamó?—

Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, Danny lo miró, odiaba esa expresión, tal vez podría manejar esto solo, le diría a Steve cuando tuviera algo concreto, cuando no fuera solo una llamada que seguramente no podría ser rastreable.

—Querían venderme una suscripción para una revista de pesca, después de nuestro último viajecito, prefiero el pescado enlatado—

Eso fue suficiente para el SEAL, mientras tuviera al rubio bajo su mirada, podría estar tranquilo.

EL resto de la tarde pasó sin más incidentes, la ansiedad de Danny se mantenía a un nivel aceptable, lo que le hacía más difícil pensar en que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Estaba tan desesperado para que todo regresara a la normalidad, que no estaba viendo como lo manipulaba. Alexander sabía que aún tenía control sobre el policía y esa era su ventaja.

Un par de horas más tarde, el rubio se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio en su oficina. La llamada de Alexander y el conflicto en su mente lo habían agotado, se dijo a sí mismo que solo descansaría sus ojos, pero se sentía en un ambiente tranquilo, así que se quedó dormido.

Steve lo había estado observando desde su oficina, sabía que estaba cansado, quería llevarlo a casa, pero al verlo dormido lo dejó embelesado. Le veía desde la puerta, atento a cualquier señal de angustia.

—En descanso soldado—

La voz de Joe lo distrajo de su objetivo

— ¿Qué tienes para mí?— El mayor se acercó al SEAL para poder ver que es lo que llamaba tanto la atención de su ex alumno

—Pudimos descubrir un rastro, salió de Oahu con ayuda de traficantes de esclavos, tal vez una semana después de que rescatáramos a Danny, no sabemos dónde desembarcó pero nuestra última pista lo ubicaba en algún lugar de Europa del norte—

— ¿Crees que haya regresado a Hawái?—

—No lo creo, pero mis contactos están en alerta, no te preocupes, está a salvo, ¿cómo la está pasando?— Joe seguía mirando al rubio al igual que el moreno

—Se está recuperando rápidamente— dijo Steve orgulloso de su compañero, pero la mirada de su oficial superior le decía que no estaba convencido.

— ¿Qué sucede Joe?—

—He visto soldados pasar por cosas similares, los he visto recuperarse totalmente, pero nunca tan rápido; si se está esforzando para parecer mejor de lo que está, puede tener una recaída en cualquier momento—

Un largo silencio se dejó caer entre ellos mientras observaban al rubio dormir, había leves momentos de intranquilidad, pero nada que pareciera preocupante, el mayor miró la hora.

—Debo irme, si encontramos algo te informaré de inmediato— el hombre se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir habló de nuevo —Steve, Doris ha estado husmeando, seguramente sabe lo del secuestro, así que me temo que pronto te puede contactar y no muy feliz—

Steve se quedó solo observando a Danny, lo conocía bien y que se exigiera más de lo que podía dar, no era algo tan increíble, en especial si era para no preocuparlo, definitivamente debía mantenerlo vigilado de cerca.

Cuando el moreno lo vio moverse, entró a la oficina de su compañero, Danny se sentía tranquilo y relajado

—¿Por qué no te llevo a casa?—

El rubio lo pensó un momento

— ¿sí no lo haces me mandarás escoltado por robocop y su hermano menor?— Steve asintió, así que el rubio lo pensó dos segundos

—Bien, llévame a casa— dijo derrotado levantando las manos al aire

EL viaje en el auto fue silencioso, Danny pensaba en la llamada de Alexander y trataba de encontrar el momento para decírselo

— ¿Te sientes bien Danno?— preguntó nuevamente preocupado el SEAL, justo en ese momento se detuvo frente a la casa

—Estoy bien Steve, deja de preguntarlo cada 5 minutos— dijo tranquilo

El moreno se giró para poder ver bien a su amigo, tratando de averiguar si estaba molesto o se sentía mal o ansioso; desde que habló con Joe estaba preocupado por el rubio, temía que pudiera tener un colapso en cualquier momento. El rubio sentía ese escrutinio y se giró también para ver a Steve; entonces lo notó, el rostro del marine lo decía todo, el hombre estaba agotado y más delgado de lo que estaba hacía un par de semanas. No lo había notado porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ocultar sus ataques. Si conocía a su compañero, aún cuando había guardias afuera de su casa, el SEAL debía estar pendiente de cada cosa que pasaba alrededor de la casa, no descansaría hasta que encontrara a Alexander.

Cuando Danny cerró los ojos, el SEAL se puso aún más ansioso y se inclinó más para ver a su compañero más de cerca, diciendo con preocupación

— ¡Danny!—

—Estoy bien, solo pensaba— suspiró al oír a Steve preocupado, eso lo llenó de ansiedad así que tuvo que tomar una decisión por los dos

— ¿Por qué no me quedo en tu casa un par de noches? Con tus gorilas siguiéndome a todos lados detesto hacer compras y mi refrigerador está vacío—

El moreno no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de alegría. Danny fue a la casa por una muda de ropa y su cepillo de dientes, disfruto la tranquilidad y paz que le daba su hogar, se dejó envolver por ese ambiente antes de salir, estaba completamente calmado y tranquilo cuando entró de nuevo al auto. Aún cuando el viaje a casa de Steve fue silencioso, no había más tensión entre ellos, simplemente estaban cansados.

Los dos hombres entraron a la casa, tomaron una cerveza mientras cenaban lo que el marine había cocinado. El moreno se veía mucho más tranquilo y para Danny eso era muy bueno, aunque la larga plática de sobremesa le estaba pasando la factura, sus músculos empezaban a doler por la tensión, pronto necesitaría alejarse, así que se dirigió al sillón y empezó a acomodar las mantas que el otro había dejado junto con una almohada

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—

— ¿Qué es lo que parece? Estoy preparando mi cama a menos que quieras que duerma en el suelo— dijo el rubio moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro mostrando su frustración

—No, Danno, quiero que duermas en mi cama—

La tensión en el cuerpo del detective estaba aumentando y esta pequeña discusión no estaba ayudando

—Steve, yo puedo dormir cómodamente en el sillón—

—Esto no está a discusión, Danno— dijo el otro subiendo el tono, esto hizo que una ráfaga de miedo recorriera el cuerpo del rubio, se mordió el labio para controlarse lo mejor que podía. Entonces entendió, el lugar más seguro de la casa era la habitación de Steve, el maniático del control lo quería tener lo mejor resguardado posible

—Está bien Steven, tu ganas— dijo derrotado tomando su maleta y subiendo las escaleras

—Buenas noches, maniático— y desapareció en el segundo piso, el moreno lo siguió con la vista y sonrió satisfecho.

Danny entró en el cuarto, cerró la puerta; con paso tembloroso logró llegar a la cama, trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos, podía sentir el ataque a punto de salir a la superficie. Su teléfono sonó, si no contestaba, Steve se preocuparía y subiría, debía ser rápido, pero sus manos no respondían como debían. Pronto oyó la voz de Steve desde el piso inferior llamándolo, eso lo hizo casi entrar en pánico; por fin, después de casi un minuto logro contestar el teléfono, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno. EL pánico creció de nuevo al oír los pasos del marine acercándose por las escaleras. No quería que su compañero lo viera así, no quería preocuparlo más y se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Logro poner el teléfono en su oreja esperando que la voz de quien estuviera del otro lado le ayudara

—Buenas noches Daniel—

Un gran suspiro de alivio lo recorrió al bajar el nivel de ansiedad de golpe al sentirse seguro, fue suficiente como para poder moverse y sentarse en la cama en el momento en que entró Steve

—¿Danny estas bien?—

Su mente estaba lo suficientemente clara para poder pensar sus movimientos, dejó el teléfono boca abajo sobre la cama y se levantó falsamente ofendido

— ¿Qué te pasa animal? Cómo puedes entrar así a un cuarto, podría no estar presentable—

La cara de alivio de Steve le permitió al otro sentirse mejor

—No contestabas el teléfono, pensé que me necesitabas, y no creo ver algo que no haya visto antes—

—Se me cayó bajó la cama, no soy super SEAL para lanzarme de un salto y recuperarlo en dos segundos, así que discúlpame la vida por no ser un marine super entrenado—

—Ok, lo siento Danno, ten buenas noches— salió del cuarto muerto de la risa por la reacción de su compañero

—Te amo, Danno—

—Y yo a ti, animal—

Danny suspiró aliviado, tan pronto pudo cerrar la puerta de nuevo, se acercó la cama, tomó el teléfono esperando que la llamada aún no se hubiera cortado

—Veo que fui oportuno—

— ¿qué quieres?—

—Sólo quiero ayudarte Daniel—

Con cada palabra la tensión se iba, al igual que el miedo; estaba agradecido de poder estar ahí, cerca de Steve sin sentirse mal.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?—

—Porque quiero verte feliz—

Danny frunció el ceño ante esa declaración

— ¿Cómo podría creerte?—

—Nunca te hice daño, siempre te cuide y me aseguré que te recuperaras—

El rubio pensaba responder pero no tenía una buena respuesta para la última frase, así que contestó sin mucha convicción 

—Tengo que decirle a Steve—

—Si le dices, no podré ayudarte, no podrás sanar tan rápido como quieres, y aun cuando le dijeras no estoy en un lugar donde puedan atraparme, es tu decisión si quieres perder esta oportunidad—

Aquella voz le hacía sentir tanta tranquilidad y seguridad que se dejó llevar, el control de Alexander sobre él era aún fuerte, sólo el tiempo podría disolverlo, pero no había pasado suficiente como para que se debilitara lo suficiente.

—Quiero recuperar lo que tenía con Steve, no quiero que el siga sintiéndose culpable— dijo con voz suplicante

—Y yo puedo ayudarte, prometo que lo haré para que puedas oír la voz de Steve de nuevo, te lo prometo Daniel—

Danny se empezó a sentir adormilado y tranquilo, 

—Ahora duerme, te llamaré cuando me necesites—

La llamada se cortó, lentamente puso el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, estaba cansado y apenas y pudo cambiarse de ropa para poder meterse a la cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Steve terminó de revisar el perímetro, cuando estuvo satisfecho, revisó todas las puertas y ventanas, activo el sistema de seguridad, antes de ir a dormir fue a revisar a su compañero; lo vio profundamente dormido, no parecía angustiado como antes, ya que estuvo conforme fue al sillón y se quedo dormido casi de inmediato. No había dormido bien en días preocupado por la seguridad de Danny, pero ahora que lo tenía bajo su protección personal, pudo tener un buen descanso.

Ambos hombres durmieron tranquilamente, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Fue Danny quien despertó primero, se baño y vistió lo mas silenciosamente posible, tan pronto terminó de hacerlo se sintió calmado. Estuvo en la escalera observando a Steve, estaba tan tranquilo que no podía imaginar que despierto hubiera estado volando cosas.

Fue a la cocina y empezó a hacer café, estaba por hacer hotcakes cuando el SEAL se le apareció por la espalda

—Por dios santo Steven, me mataras de un susto un día de estos, por culpa de tus habilidades ninjas. Te pondré un cascabel—

rodeo el cuerpo del rubio con los brazos y le ronroneo en los labios sin besarlo —No soy un Gato Danno—

—Pues lo pareces cariño— suspiró el rubio al momento de tomar la iniciativa y besarlo mientras mantenía sus manos contra el pecho de su pareja

El SEAL lo empujaba lejos de la estufa y pegarlo contra la pared, suspiró ante el calor del cuerpo compacto del más bajó, disfrutó de los besos como juguetones calegiales y segundos despuçes se alejó para encargarse del desayuno, el rubio cedió sin protestar. El lugar se sentía más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, fue cuando revisó su celular y notó un mensaje de voz, mientras Steve cocinaba, el se dio la vuelta para escucharlo, era la voz de Alexander diciendo solo 3 palabras “Buenos días Daniel”. Aquella voz terminó de alejar toda la tensión y ansiedad de su cuerpo, regresó sonriente a la cocina para desayunar feliz con su compañero entre risas y uno que otro travieso beso.


	25. La duda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doris McGarrett hace acto de presencia para asegurar el bienestar de su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola a todos. Solo un poco más y el gran final se acerca :3 
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS

Los dos días que Danny Williams pasó en la residencia McGarrett, permitió que Steve descansara un poco más, aunque seguía presentando unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos.

Para el rubio fue un reto pasar dos días seguidos al lado de Steve, por momentos pensó que no podría resistir y se vio obligado a usar el mensaje que Alexander le había dejado más de una vez, se odiaba por ser tan débil y tener que recurrir a una salida tan fácil en lugar de decirle toda la verdad a Steve, estaban yendo despacio con su relación, y quería que funcionara.

Por su parte el moreno estaba más que encantado, podía ver la mejora del hombre que amaba frente a sus ojos, aunque había visto que estuvo algo ansioso, y pensaba que sufriría un ataque, el rubio pudo manejarlo bien. Sabía que su compañero podría salir de todo eso con facilidad, no importaba lo que Joe dijera.

Estaban por salir rumbo al trabajo cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Doris McGarrett; los ojos de Steve se abrieron de la sorpresa, su madre puso una mano en su pecho y lo obligo a caminar hacia atrás para regresarlo a la mitad de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo que pasó?—

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo el moreno al ver a su madre

—Estás muy desmejorado, ¿no, comes, no duermes? —

Danny empezó a moverse cautelosamente, tratando de rodear a los McGarrett, pero la matriarca lo notó 

—Quieto ahí Williams— la mirada de la mujer lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, de pronto frunció el ceño, sólo como los McGarrett podían hacerlo, y luego sin explicación suavizo la mirada 

—Vete de aquí— dijo autoritaria

—Te veo en el trabajo cielo— dijo sarcásticamente el rubio que tomó su oportunidad, saliendo tan rápido de la casa como pudo para librarse de Steve ahora que tenía oportunidad

—Danny, espera…—

El moreno intentó seguirlo pero su madre lo detuvo, así que su compañero desapareció por la puerta antes de que pudiera hacer algo. El SEAL se quedó viendo a su madre de manera acusadora y estaba dispuesto a quitarla de en medio de ser necesario

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer madre?— intentó pasar el nuevo sin resultado —él podría estar en peligro—

—Quieres calmarte de una buena vez Steve, mírate estas cansado— su madre empezó a tocarle el rostro sin duda preocupada por las profundas ojeras y otras señales de agotamiento, después de unos segundos lo soltó y suspiro cansada

—Está a salvo, así que relájate por un segundo—

— ¿cómo puedes estar segura?— 

—Krushnik está en alguna parte de Europa del este, si trata si quiera de venir a Hawaii lo sabré antes que nadie, además, tal vez… estén monitoreando su recorrido —

Él se quedó sorprendido e impresionado al oír lo que su madre acababa de decir, derrotado se dejó caer en el sillón esperando que su madre hablara

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?—

—No tuve tiempo, además Joe estaba con nosotros, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Danny— 

Doris no dejaba de mirarlo, comprendiendo sus palabras, pero aún algo molesta por la apariencia de su hijo

—Entiendo que quieres hacer todo, pero a veces necesitas ayuda, no puede estar así por más tiempo, se que no confías en nadie para cuidarlo ¿Me equivoco?—

Estaba por refutar a su madre, pero no encontró ningún argumento válido, la expresión de la mujer se volvió seria

—Debes confiar en más en otros, porque no siempre puedes ver lo que pasa frente a ti—

—¿A que te refieres?—

—Hay algo que está mal con tu compañero, se que suena ilógico pero, lo veo demasiado saludable, pareciera que nada hubiera pasado—

—Él lo está haciendo muy bien Doris, porque tú y Joe piensan que esos es malo—

Ella tomó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas y se sentó en la mesita para verlo a los ojos

—Es extraño que se encuentre tan bien—

El rostro del moreno mostraba angustia

—Steve, tu compañero se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso no es normal—

— ¿Por qué no puedes creer que sea fuerte y capaz de hacerlo?— empezó a decir molesto, pero la mirada de su madre le dio la respuesta. Ella lo sabría porque como agente activa de la CIA había usado muchas veces la tortura como medio para conseguir información. Y también debía conocer las señales para ayudar a agentes que hubieran sido sometidos a los mismos métodos, para saber si la información había sido comprometida.

Steve se soltó de su madre pensando en lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer y se frotó los ojos tratando de enfocarse, se recargó en el respaldo tratando de aliviar su decepción.

— ¿qué puedo hacer?—

Ella se acercó a su hijo y le acarició el rostro con cariño 

—Primero que nada te tomarás el día libre, dormirás un par de horas y cuando te levantes tendré una buena comida para que te repongas—

—Pero…—

—Nada de peros, yo me encargaré de cuidad a Danny mientras descansas—

El se rindió, estaba agotado física y emocionalmente, odiaba admitir que necesitaba ese tipo de ayuda, pero su madre había tomado las decisiones por él, sólo tenía que dejarse llevar.

 

Danny se sentía libre, desde su llegada al hospital, su sobreprotector amigo y jefe lo había mantenido vigilado 24 horas al día, empezaba a sentirse en una prisión sin paredes.

Manejó sonriente hasta su casa, decidió tomar un pequeño desvío antes de ir a la oficina, dejó su ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia y se dejó caer en su cama. Suspiro profundamente, se estiró y disfruto de ese momento de paz antes de retomar su camino a la oficina.

El rubio sabía que la ausencia de Steve era de esperarse con Doris presente, así que tomó el liderazgo del equipo, sus compañeros lo aceptaron contentos, dispuestos también a ayudarlo en caso de que tuviera algún problema; pero al final del día todos estaban agradecidos que su compañero estuviera de regreso y bien. 

Doris McGarrett, agente activo de la CIA, madre preocupada por su hijo mayor, estaba dispuesta a usar todos sus recursos para mantenerlo a salvo y si pare eso tenía que convertirse en niñera de Danny, no dudaría en hacerlo.


	26. Rendición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny ha tomado un atajo para poder estar con Steve sin que nada le separe, pero a que precio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer :3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS

Doris McGarrett había logrado lo que nadie hubiera podido hacer, que su hijo dejara la vigilancia sobre su compañero y tomara un merecido descanso. Danny Williams era el más agradecido por eso, ya que podía sentirse libre de nuevo sin la constante vigilancia de su amigo/novio.

Durante los tres días siguientes después de su llegada, se empeñó en que su hijo descansara lo suficiente para que estuviera al 100% de nuevo, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Danny de volverse a conectar completamente con el resto del equipo después de todo lo que había pasado. La confianza que había sido dañada por Masha estaba siendo reparada, sus amigos reconocieron sus habilidades de liderazgo mientras su jefe descansaba, el equipo estaba junto de nuevo y en su mejor forma.

Esa tarde después de un largo día de trabajo, el rubio estaba en su oficina terminando el reporte del caso que acababan de resolver, el equipo se había retirado así que el hombre disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y la seguridad que aquel lugar le daba.

No tardó mucho en que su teléfono sonara, en la pantalla se podía ver claramente el nombre de Steve. Danny lo observó, se mordió el labio, cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y cuando los abrió de nuevo contestó la llamada.

—Steven— dijo juguetonamente

— ¿A qué hora llegaras a cenar?— dijo una voz de mando del otro lado del teléfono, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, pero se alegró al sentir que no era tan mal de cómo lo había esperado.

—No lo sé cariño, acaso te pasaste la tarde cocinando para mí, tal vez en un coqueto delantal — dijo con sarcasmo

—Danny…—

—Vamos, soy un hombre adulto, necesito hacer mis cosas en mi casa—

—Puedes hacerlo aquí, o es que quieres que vaya por ti— dijo alegremente el moreno, su compañero empezaba a ponerse ansioso, su respiración se estaba acelerando, debía salir de esa discusión, antes de entrar a un ataque.

—Llego en 30 minutos— dijo derrotado el policía, necesitaba terminar la llamada antes de que su voz se quebrara.

—Te espero en 20— la llamada se cortó.

El rubio respiraba aceleradamente, trataba de controlar su angustia cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo, la pantalla sólo decía “número desconocido”, sabía quién era

— ¿Qué quieres?— dijo en un susurro

—Sólo quiero que estés bien, y lo sabes—

—no… te creo—

—Te he ayudado hasta ahora, ya puedes estar cerca de tu compañero, puedes oírlo hablar por horas, en poco tiempo todo será normal de nuevo, no más miedo—  
—Debo decirle a Steve— dijo débilmente sin mucha convicción

—Lo sé, pero unos días pueden hacer una gran diferencia— dijo seductoramente Alexander. 

La llamada se cortó dejando a el policía confundido, le debía una explicación a Steve, tenía que decirle todo, pero estaba tan cerca de recuperarlo todo, además tenía miedo de decepcionar a su mejor amigo cuando oyera la verdad. Se levantó de su silla y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación tratando de encontrar una solución; al final el deseo de recuperar completamente a Steve fue mayor que su sentido común. Tomó su celular y salió con rumbo a casa de McGarrett.

No se sorprendió ver a Doris abrirle la puerta mientras Steve le reprochaba a gritos desde la cocina, cosa que lo hizo estremecer un poco

—Eso no fueron 20 minutos, ¿por qué tardaste?—

—No controlo el transito, Steven— dijo entrando sintiendo la mirada de Doris al hacerlo

—Disculpa a mi hijo, no le enseñe a controlas su ansiedad—

Ambos rieron mientras el SEAL les lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación desde la cocina. La cena y el resto de la noche pasaron tranquilamente; una buena platica, una rica cena y una agradable sobremesa hicieron que el rubio se sintiera mucho más tranquilo. La mirada de Doris lo hacía sentirse estudiado, como si tratara de ver más allá de él mismo y empezaba a sentirse algo ansioso, lo que le hacía más difícil mantenerse tranquilo.

El rubio no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, la madre de su amigo lo estaba estudiando, buscaba señales en el comportamiento del policía. Durante la velada pudo ver algunas cosas que esperaba pero otras no estaban ahí, lo que la ponían en alerta; Danny se las había arreglado para controlarse, sólo en un momento pareció tener problemas pero se disculpó para ir al baño. Cuando regresó estaba completamente tranquilo y el estrés había desaparecido. Eso la llevó a preguntarse que había estado haciendo el hombre en el baño para salir tan tranquilo después de que estaba ansioso; se preguntaba si estaba usando drogas; sí era así, debía averiguarlo rápidamente, no permitiría que el hombre que se supone tenía que ser el respaldo de su hijo estuviera bajo sustancias que nublaran su mente, así que estaba decidida a mantenerlo vigilado y descubrir la verdad detrás de esa recuperación milagrosa.

Una vez que el policía de New Jersey se fue, Steve se acercó a su madre 

—Y bien Madre, estás conforme con lo que viste—

La mujer se cruzó de brazos

—A decir verdad Steve, ahora estoy más convencida de que algo está mal—

Steve levantó las manos en frustración caminando al otro lado del cuarto

—No lo entiendo, tú lo viste, todo está bien—

Ella se acercó a su hijo y lo vio a los ojos

—Puedo probarlo si sólo me das un poco de tiempo. Dame acceso a tu sistema de seguridad, si me equivoco me disculparé contigo y con Danny, pero no puedo estar tranquila si lo que sospecho es cierto—

Él frunció el ceño, quería demostrarle a su madre que estaba equivocado y cualquier cosa que pensara que Danny estuviera, no era cierto, así que confiando en su amigo decidió dar el acceso a Doris.

—Está bien, te daré acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del cuartel general, si quieres ir al palacio también te estaré esperando—

Eso lo dejó satisfecho, además eso lo dejaría más tranquilo, su madre vigilaría de cerca al rubio un par de ojos extra nunca estarían de más.

Danny regresó a casa bastante contento, después de haber pasado toda la tarde en casa de Steve, pensó que estaría mucho más ansioso, pero se sentía bastante bien, con un nivel de ansiedad bastante tolerable. 

Se dio un baño y se dejó caer en la cama sintiéndose casi de inmediato relajado, habían sido días duros, pero estaba agradecido de que Steve estuviera a su lado; sin embargo se sentía culpable por no decirle la verdad con respecto a Alexander, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, sabía que ese hombre era peligroso, pero aún así no podía decirle la verdad a Steve. Abrazó la almohada, estaba decidido a decirle a su pareja, pero cuando se durmió esa idea ya había escapado de su mente, estaba demasiado calmado y relajado que simplemente lo olvido.

\------ ------ ------  
Doris McGarrett, como una de las mejores agentes activas sabía exactamente dónde empezar una vigilancia; con los códigos de acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del palacio Iolani podía seguir los pasos de Danny dentro de la oficina sin problema, podría ver cosas que su hijo no podría, como por ejemplo, Danny tomando drogas.

La pantalla de su laptop se veía dividida en varias imágenes correspondientes a cada una de las cámaras en la oficina de 5-0; cada uno de los miembros del equipo se encontraba en su respectiva oficina, cada uno concentrado en su propia tarea. Podía ver a Steve lanzando miradas furtivas a la oficina de Danny, como si pensara que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer en el aire, la mujer solo pudo suspirar, nunca hubiera creído que su hijo se sintiera tan apegado a ese hombre rubio, demasiado para su gusto, ahora con más razón debía averiguar la verdad tras él, no permitiría que lastimara a su hijo.

Vigilo atenta por varias horas, pronto se dio cuenta que Danny luchaba por mantenerse cerca de Steve, hablaban y bromeaban durante horas; veía la lucha interna del rubio por momentos, sabía que el trauma estaba ahí latente, listo para atacar; pero cuando parecía estar al límite, el se tomaba unos minutos y luego estaba bien.

Durante una semana vigiló a Danny atentamente, su impresionante recuperación le hacía sospechar más; cada día que pasaba su ansiedad se reducía, no parecía tener más ataques de ansiedad como él que había visto en la cena. No había visto al rubio consumir ningún tipo de pastilla o polvo, lo único constante era su teléfono. Siempre que empezaba a ponerse inquieto miraba su teléfono, cuando la tensión parecía rebasarlo llamaba a un número, unos segundos después se relajaba. Debía conseguir ese teléfono y averiguar a quien llamaba. Lo que fuera que estuviera usando, estaba relacionado con ese aparato.  
Steve frunció el ceño tan pronto vio a su madre entrar a la oficina como si fuera la dueña del lugar, todos la saludaron menos Danny que no se encontraba en su oficina en ese momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—A caso no puedo venir a saludar a mi hijo al trabajo—

La mirada inquisidora de Steve le dijo inmediatamente que no le creía ni media palabra

—Está bien, quiero que me des la lista de las llamadas que ha recibido tu compañero en el último mes, además de acceso a su teléfono—

El levanto las manos y las dejó caer al costado en una clara señal de incredulidad

—No puedo creerlo madre, has vigilado a Danno una semana y no has descubierto nada. Ahora quieres que invada su privacidad, esto es demasiado. —

Ella suspiró

—Steve, sé que he sospechado de él pero esta recuperación milagrosa no es normal, hay algo detrás de esto que no está bien, pero… si después de revisar lo que te pido, si no encuentro nada te prometo que dejaré todo y creeré que ha logrado recuperarse—

— ¿Lo prometes?— dijo firmemente el SEAL

—Te lo prometo—

—Bueno podemos revisar sus llamadas ahora, tardará un par de horas en volver, fue a recoger a Grace al aeropuerto y después la llevará a cenar… pero tú sabías que no estaba por eso viniste— dijo derrotado mientras tecleaba los comandos en la mesa electrónica, en unos segundos la lista de las llamadas de Danny aparecieron en pantalla. La mayoría era al teléfono de Grace, algunas de Rachel, Steve, nada fuera de lo normal

— ¿Conoces esos números Steve?— ella señalo algunos números que no se repetían

—No— tecleó rápidamente, cada uno de ellos correspondía a un teléfono público en diferentes lugares de Honolulu —Son teléfonos públicos—

Doris hizo una mueca sopesando lo que eso podía significar

— ¿Quién podría llamarle de teléfonos públicos? ¿Tal vez un traficante?—

Steve le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Doris, aunque debía admitir que esos números eran sospechosos, la insinuación de su madre no le agradaba nada.

—Puedo asegurarte que él nunca haría lo que estas sospechando, esos números…—

En contra de su fe en su compañero, no podía explicar esos números, eran demasiados para ser un número equivocado, y no podía preguntarle a Danny sin descubrirse a sí mismo. Tendía que dejar que su madre hiciera el trabajo sucio.

—Lo averiguaré hijo, sólo necesito revisar su teléfono, traigo lo necesario para hacer una copia de su información—

—Está bien, lo conseguiré para ti—

Estaba pensando en cómo lograrlo cuando Danny entró a la oficina, Doris se sorprendió pensando en que pudiera haber escuchado algo, pero con la puerta de la oficina de Steve cerrada, era muy improbable que eso hubiera pasado.

—Doris, que sorpresa— dijo el rubio

—Decidí que quería ver a Steve trabajando —

—Espero que hayas traído tu propio chaleco antibalas— dijo sonriendo mientras el moreno lo miraba con desaprobación 

—¿Qué haces aquí Danno?—

—Olvidé algo que compre para Grace, todavía tengo algo de tiempo— dijo caminando a su oficina, dejó su celular en la mesa electrónica, mientras buscaba en los cajones por la caja de regalo que había guardado por una semana esperando a su hija, la espia aprovechó para colocar un aparato sobre el celular del policía, solo unos segundos bastaron para copiar la información

—Te veo después, adiós Doris— dijo al ver que estaba retrasado y salió corriendo sin darles oportunidad de despedirse, la suerte les dio la oportunidad que esperaban, la mujer logró quitar el aparato justo antes de que el otro lo tomara. 

 

Doris revisó detenidamente, cada parte de la información que había conseguido, buscando cualquier pista que pudiera demostrar que el rubio andaba en malos pasos. La siguiente hora, la pasaron tratando de desbloquear el buzón de voz , Steve hubiera jurado que el rubio no tenía ninguna contraseña, así que todo quedaba en las habilidades de su madre. Empezaba a oscurecer cuando por fin logró desbloquear la información que requería. Revisó a profundidad cada una de las llamadas realizadas y recibidas, incluso revisó el correo de voz. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, el único mensaje grabado era de una oferta para obtener mejores tarifas de telefonía. Derrotada entregó el la copia de toda la información a un Steve satisfecho.  
\----- ----- ----- ------

Danny llegó a su casa después de pasar la tarde con Grace, la extrañaba tanto que poder verla de nuevo aunque haya sido solo por unas horas. Rachel estaba algo sensible así que para no pelear con ella decidió que era mejor que no la contradijera. En un par de días, la niña podría quedarse con él la semana completa. Entró a su cuarto, dejó sus llaves a un lado, fue a la cocina para tomar una cerveza cuando el teléfono sonó. Le tomó algunos segundos encontrarlo, en su bolsillo.

—Hola Daniel—

—Alexander — dijo el rubio rindiéndose al sonido de aquella voz, se sentía demasiado relajado y feliz que no quería luchar con nada, después de todo, hoy era el primer día en que la voz de Steve no le había provocado un ataque, tal vez era el momento de terminar con el hombre y decirle a su compañero.

—Te llamo para despedirme, me gustaría poder estar contigo más tiempo pero, tengo asuntos que arreglar—

Una oleada de miedo lo golpeo al pensar en que su tabla de salvación se fuera y lo dejaría solo lidiando con el temor que sentía por la voz de su compañero. Aunque ahora se sentía mejor, tenía aún dudas de poder controlar ese miedo que lo recorría sin ayuda de Alexander.

—Tal vez es tiempo que te entregues…—

—Me temo querido que eso no pasará, amo mi libertad y he aprendido a preservarla, tu fiel amigo la pone en peligro así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es desaparecer—

Danny trataba de no sentir nada por esa revelación, pero se había hecho dependiente del hombre para poder estar con Steve, que ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había dejado que un psicópata tuviera control sobre él, aunque hubiera sido por su compañero, es una mala decisión que ahora amenazaba con descubrirse. Se frotó la cara con su mano libre, mostrando su ansiedad, mordió su labio tratando de no decir nada que pudiera involucrarlo más.

—Sabes que Steve tarde o temprano te encontrará—

—tal vez, es por eso que está será mi última llamada, pero quiero dejarte un regalo, es tu decisión si lo recibes o lo desprecias. Abre el segundo cajón de tu cómoda—

El rubio frunció el ceño, Alexander había estado en su casa, aunque no podía saber cuándo, si sabía que su casa estaba en constante vigilancia por parte de Steve. Con paso inseguro se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el cajón. Había una caja negra pequeña, dudo un poco para sacarla pero al final lo hizo. La llevó a la mesa, con cautela la abrió, en su interior solo había una botella de perfume, la sacó de la caja.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— dijo el rubio con desconfianza pensando en que tipo de sustancia había en aquella botella de loción para caballero

—Solo es una botella con perfume, es inocuo, pero si lo olfateas sabrás—

Con duda tomó la botella, la etiqueta decía Egoiste Platinum de Chanel, la acercó a su nariz, el aroma lo golpeo directamente, era familiar y tranquilizador. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no lo había pensado antes, porque era algo que la mayoría de la gente no lo nota, es algo que se sabe que es parte de una persona pero que al ser intangible no se guarda como una característica definida. Recordó los brazos de Alexander alrededor de su cuerpo, la cercanía, el contacto con el otro hombre mientras dormía a su lado y ahora que tenía esa botella en sus manos recordó que este era SU aroma.

Miro su casa desde el punto que se encontraba y comprendió el alcance de lo que acababa de descubrir, ese mismo aroma estaba presente en su hogar, soltó un largo suspiro ante esa revelación y tuvo que sentarse dejando la botella en la mesa, mirándola como si fuera una serpiente que fuera a morderlo.

—Veo que lo has descubierto, aquí está tu opción. Si la usas podrás terminar de sanar, es como si estuviera sosteniendo tu mano, ayudándote a pasar por las dificultades. Es todo lo que necesitas para que puedas estar de nuevo al lado de Steve sin tener esos horribles ataques, serás libre al fin; o puedes tirarla a la basura y esperar que la naturaleza siga su rumbo y en algunos meses o unos años podrás sanar por completo, la decisión está en tus manos. Buena suerte Danny, volveremos a vernos… eventualmente—

La línea se cortó, Alexander se había ido por fin. Danny dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa junto a la botella de perfume, su mente estaba más confusa que nunca. Nunca pensó que un artículo tan inocuo pudiera verse tan amenazante.

\----- ------ ------ --------

Steve seguía a Doris para acompañarla a la salida cuando la transmisión de una videoconferencia empezó en la pantalla principal en el muro.

—Buenas noches comandante McGarrett—

El moreno se congelo al oír aquella voz, se giró y vio el rostro sonriente de Alexander Krushnik

—Bastardo—

Los dos se movieron al lado de la mesa electrónica y empezó a teclear cosas tratando de encontrar al hombre que se regodeaba frente a él.

—Doris McGarrett, un gusto conocerla al fin; su fama le precede. Permítanme ayudarles un poco, no necesita rastrearme, en este momento me encuentro en algún lugar de Praga, supongo que sus contactos podrán corroborarlo tan pronto pueda contactarlos—

—Entonces sabes que te encontraré y ayudaré a mi hijo a encerrarte en el hoyo más oscuro y solitario que podamos encontrar— dijo ella sonriente y tranquila, sostenía la mano de su hijo para mantenerlo enfocado y calmado también.

—Son palabras demasiado duras para una dama, pero estaré encantado en verlos intentarlo— Doris se alejó unos pasos para hacer una llamada, se quedó tras su hijo dándole apoyo mientras también oía lo que el psicópata decía.

—Sabe comandante, fue un placer conocerlo, pero es hora de despedirme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, los McGarrett son una fuerza para tomar en serio— una sonrisa siniestra apareció en los labios del hombre de ojos azules —Sólo quería que supiera que Daniel es mío ahora— 

La expresión de Steve cambió de inmediato, tomó su teléfono pero recordó que tenía el de Danny, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo de la oficina, mientras la voz de Alexander se oía.

—Adiós comandante—

Doris terminó la llamada y se enfrentó a Alexander

—Te atraparemos—

—Buena suerte con eso Señora McGarrett, nos veremos de nuevo— el hombre se despidió con una sonrisa encantadora y un movimiento de mano, su imagen desapareció de la pantalla. Doris suspiró, había leído su expediente, pero verlo al fin la hizo saber de inmediato, que el análisis de la BAU no le hacía justicia al hombre que acabada de conocer. Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

“encontramos el lugar, pero se había ido, seguiremos rastreando”

Suspiró derrotada, tomó el teléfono y llamó al resto del equipo para informarle los que acababa de pasar.

\----- ----- ----- ------

Danny escucho el motor de la silverado a lo lejos, intrigado salió de su casa justo en el momento en que la camioneta azul se detenía.

—Que demo…—

Fue todo lo que el rubio pudo decir, Steve había bajado apenas se detuvo su vehículo y fue directo a su compañero y lo abrazó con fuerza casi sacándole el aire y después los labios del mas alto lo besaban con desesperación. El moreno estaba tan contento de que Danny estuviera ahí que sólo quería disfrutar ese momento, sintiendo que todo estaba bien y que Alexander solo quería jugar con él.

—Steve… ¿Qué pasa?— dijo el rubio sin aliento después del beso apasionado que le acababan de dar.

Fue entonces que lo liberó del abrazo que desesperadamente necesitaba para asegurarse que Danny estaba bien, le paso las manos por el cuerpo buscando heridas y tal vez un pretexto para tocarlo más.

—Alexander Krushnik, pensé que te había llevado de nuevo—

Danny dudo un momento, si le decía a Steve que Krushnik había hablado con él, solo empeoraría el estado de ansiedad de su pareja, debía protegerlo ante todo, además Alexander se había despedido, no tenía caso decirle lo que había pasado ahora.

—Estoy bien, nada ha pasado— Danny acariciaba el bíceps de su compañero tratando de reconfortarlo, para después acunar el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos, asegurándole que él estaba bien. El resto del equipo llegó pocos minutos después. Buscaron por la casa y no encontraron nada que probara que Alexander estuvo ahí.

Doris se acercó a su hijo y su compañero

—Se ha ido Steve y no creo que regrese en un tiempo, es mejor que vayamos a descansar—

El SEAL tuvo que admitir que era tarde y mientras Danny estuviera a salvo, estaría bien

—Yo me quedaré con él, los veo mañana—

Todos se despidieron, Danny solo lo veía acusadoramente, como siempre no había tomado su opinión y solo había decidido quedarse sin ser invitado. Así que entró a la casa sin esperarlo y fue a la cocina para buscar un par de cervezas.

Steve se despidió de su madre con un abrazo

—Es irónico que Egoiste no sea tu estilo, Steve— 

Le tomó un momento entender a lo que su madre se refería, entonces olfateo sus manos, había un aroma a romero, lavanda y otras cosas que no podía definir; era distinto a su loción habitual en la que predominaba el olor a maderas. El aroma solo podía provenir de Danny, no le había prestado atención antes, pero estaba seguro que no era su loción habitual. Cuando lo vio sonriente esperándolo en el interior de la casa lo olvido y sonriente cerró la puerta tras de sí.   
Cenaron, disfrutaron de la platica y después del susto de ese día Steve no iba a dejar dormir solo a Danny, así que se acurrucaron bajo las sabanas; un paso demasiado rapido para el gusto del rubio, pero era lo que Steve necesitaba así que lo permitió. Durmieron abrazados, con el mas alto rodeando al rubio por la cintura, mientras dormía aspiraba el aroma de esa loción directamente del cuello que tanto deseaba besar. Ya tendrían tiempo para otras cosas, por ahora se conformaba con tenerlo en sus brazos.

\------ ------ ------ ----- 

Alexander sonreía satisfecho mientras veía entrar a Steve en la casa, la gran pantalla de computadora frente a él mostraba todas las transmisiones de las cámaras de seguridad en la calle frente a la casa de Danny.

—Cuídalo bien por mi comandante, hasta que regrese por él—

Estaba guardando cosas en unos portafolios, documentos, dinero, pasaportes; habría querido tener a Danny consigo en esos momentos, pero tenía que admitir que los McGarrett eran demasiado hábiles para poder enfrentarlos en su situación actual. Había acumulado millones durante sus años de cacería, pero el dinero no era suficiente para enfrentar al SEAL y a su madre, necesitaba poder y para tenerlo tenía que cimentarlo bien, le tomaría tiempo, pero no tenía prisa, el rubio ya se había rendido a él. Podía esperar pacientemente, si había esperado 20 años para encontrarlo podía esperar un poco más hasta tener los recursos necesarios para tenerlo de regreso.

Alexander Krushnik siempre había cazado para satisfacer sus instintos y deseos, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía una motivación. Todo eso que le faltó en sus años de escuela lo encontró en el detective de Nueva Jersey, un objetivo; por primera vez en su vida tenía una meta que cumplir y estaba dispuesto a utilizar todo su genio e intelecto para conseguirlo.

Había encontrado a Masha por casualidad y se había enterado de su plan de venganza, pero no fue hasta que vio al rubio que empezó a usar a la mujer para su beneficio, la hizo cambiar de opinión sobre su objetivo y la ayudo con su plan, nunca pensó que la tumba que se había preparado para McGarrett terminaría dándole el más preciado regalo en su vida, Daniel.

Planear todo lo hizo sentirse más vivo que nunca, después de rescatar a Danny, personalmente había ido a la casa del rubio para poner la botella de loción y asegurarse que toda la casa quedara impregnada del aroma. Planeo su escape para llevárselo lejos pero no tomó en cuenta a 5-0 y a Steve McGarrett.

Una vez que salió de Hawaii y se instalo en Europa, hackeó nuevamente el sistema de 5-0, sólo para poder vigilar al Danny para poder llamarlo cuando lo necesitara. Fue así como se enteró que Doris hizo lo mismo y cubrió sus rastro para que no pudieran encontrar las llamadas que había hecho, incluso fue él quien borró el correo de voz y lo sustituyo por una oferta de telefonía, no quería que encontraran su pequeña artimaña y le quitaran el control que había construido pacientemente en la psique del policía.

Terminó de empacar, observó esa sala repleta de computadoras y papeles, todo lo que uso para mantener vigilada a su presa desde que llegó a Praga; saco un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y lo aventó en medio de la habitación. Minutos después de salir, un gran incendio envolvió el edificio en que se encontraba, la gente se empezó a reunir ocultando su partida mientras sus pasos se alejaban por una calle solitaria cerca del rio Moldava.

\------ ------ ----- -----


	27. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohana

La recuperación completa de Danny Williams fue bien recibida por todos y cada uno de los miembros de su Ohana. Después de más de un mes sin presentar ningún ataque de ansiedad, el psicólogo lo dio oficialmente de alta, estaba sorprendido del hecho que su recuperación fue asombrosamente rápida. Después de varias pruebas y exámenes, el terapeuta tuvo que admitir que había logrado recuperarse del todo.

Para Steve tener a su compañero al 100% de nuevo era suficiente, no le importaba como lo había logrado, lo importante es que su relación con su compañero había regresado a como era antes sin traumas, sin más miedo. Y había evolucionado a algo que le hacía sonreír como un bobo cuando lo veía.

Todos estaban reunidos en casa de McGarrett, esta cena era para festejar la completa recuperación del hombre que estuvo en la mira. La estampa perfecta después de una horrible temporada de angustia y desesperación. La familia de 5-0 reía y disfrutaba de la velada, con buena comida y risas. 

En el lanai, Doris McGarrett veía el mar mientras los demás permanecían adentro disfrutando

—Puedo acompañarte— se oyó la voz de Joe a su espalda.

—Claro— dijo ella sonriente

— ¿Qué te preocupa?—

—La recuperación de ese chico no es normal y tú lo sabes. —

—El terapeuta no ha encontrado nada mal en él—

La mujer se giró para verlo

—Tú tampoco crees eso, Joe—

El hombre se quedó en silencio observando el atardecer, el sonido de las risas de todos se podían oír de fondo. La mujer siguió hablando

—La agencia quiere que regrese al trabajo, y acepte. Krushnik dejo su ultimo rastro en Praga y sí aparece de nuevo quiero ser la primera en saberlo. No creo que sea tan estúpido como para aparecer aquí, pero de todos modos quiero estar alerta —

— ¿cuándo se lo dirás a Steve?—

—Cuando tenga que irme, ha pasado por mucho, merece un poco de tranquilidad. ¿Qué harás tú?—

—Me quedaré cerca por un tiempo, cómo a ti, me preocupa Williams, aunque podemos equivocarnos y el trauma que sufrió no fue tan profundo como pensábamos en un principio, démosle el beneficio de la duda—

Los dos mayores vieron a todos disfrutando de aquel momento de felicidad, ambos decididos a proteger a su familia a su propia manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ha acabado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto tendrán noticias mias :3
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer :3


End file.
